You Win Some, You Lose Some
by ehcorns
Summary: Koko's just another student at Ouran Academy. When her best friend drags her along on a short vacation with the Host Club, things happens, for better or worse. In the game of life, you win some, and you lose some. Koko lost something, but she's going to gain something else. A cup of profanity, a teaspoon of blood, and a red bucket full of humor and snakes. DISCONTINUED.
1. Shark Bait Oo ha ha

**Summary:**

**Hello there! I've started another fic (shame on me, I know, I should be finishing my other one, but I couldn't help it!). So, here it is. Please review and let me know if you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC. The OCs are my own creation, but everything else isn't owned by your truly! **

**Warning: There is profanity in this fic, so read at your own risk. Also, there will be a mention of blood in this chapter, and a scene that some might find unsettling.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Shark Bait. Oo ha ha

* * *

"Do you kids want jasmine or green tea?" Renada Honda asked her children.

"Shhh!" her daughter shushed, missing her mouth several times with her spoon.

"We're watching Dragon Tales!" her son added, both children staring at the kitchen's small television; their brown eyes fixated on the funny characters on the screen.

"Aren't you a little old for that show?" their mother asked, choosing the green tea.

"You're never to old for Dragon Tales!" exclaimed Haruto, brandishing his spoon like a knight with a sword.

"You're twenty-four and you live at home, weirdo," said Kokoro through a mouthful of cereal.

"That's off-putting," he replied.

"You should be off pudding," she countered, poking her brother in the stomach.

"Mom!" Haruto whined. "Koko's being mean!"

"Well, she's not wrong…" their mother mused, scrubbing the counter.

"Maybe you could join me," their father walked in, dressed in the nines for work. "I'm thinking about getting in shape," he said.

"But dad, round _is_ a shape," said Haruto earnestly.

Jiro fixed his son with one of his lawyer-man death glares, "You are the biggest mistake of my fucking life," he said, stalking out of the room.

Their dad's humor was a little warped, to say the least. Maybe that's why Haruto was so weird.

"But, daddy! How could you say that to your own son?" Haruto cried dramatically.

"Jiro, watch your fucking language," Renada hollered.

Kokoro nudged her brother, "At least we know where you get your strut from."

"I do not strut!" said Haruto shrilly, abruptly standing up.

"Yeah, you do. Like a gay man on the catwalk."

"Yeah, well your dress is monstrous. Someone could die just looking at that dress. I already feel my insides burning."

"If both of you do not shut up in the next ten seconds, neither of you will be allowed to watch Dragon Tales ever again," Renada threatened, waving a soapy knife at the pair.

The brother and sister eyed the intimidating, dark-skinned woman, and then glanced at each other.

"Your face makes onions cry," said Haruto.

"At least when I do a handstand my stomach doesn't hit me in the face," retorted Koko.

"Nine," their mother counted down wearily, watching the kitchen's clock.

"You're so ugly, you make blind kids cry."

"Eight."

"I don't exactly hate you, but if you were on fire and I had water, I'd drink it."

"Six."

"If I were going to kill myself, I'd climb your ego and jump to your IQ."

"Four."

"The only way you'll ever get laid is if you crawled up a chicken's ass and waited."

"Two."

"What language are you speaking? 'Cause it sounds like bullshit."

"One. There. Now that we've got that out of our systems, off to school and work," said their mother, shooing the kids out the door.

"Bye, mommy!" Haruto waved, getting in his car.

"You're such a suck up," Kokoro hissed to him as she passed, but she turned around and called, "Bye, mommy! I love you!"

"Now look who's being the suck up?"

Kokoro stuck her tongue out at her brother. "Suck my dick, why don't you?"

"With pleasure," said Haruto humorously.

"Ew! Incest!" shouted Koko, hopping on her moped.

Meanwhile, Renada was repeatedly banging her head on the front door, asking, "Why me? Why me?"

And that was a typical morning for the Honda family.

* * *

"So, Koko…" Shiori sidled up near Kokoro's desk, sporting a profusely bushy ponytail for the day, "What are you doing this weekend?"

Koko shrugged. "Nothing, really. Probably just watch a few movies and do homework."

"What do you think about going to the beach?" asked the brunette.

"Are you inviting me?" countered the dark-haired girl, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, the Host Club—"

"Ha! I knew it!" Koko exclaimed loudly, earning a few glances from her fellow students in 2-B. "You rarely go to the beach."

"Okay, okay. Just hear me out," said Shiori.

"Shoot," said Kokoro, cocking her head.

"Well, the Host Club has invited some of their customers this weekend on a short vacation to Okinawa—"

"Okinawa? But that's nearly a three-hour flight! Why not just go to Onjuku or Zushi?" Kokoro interjected.

"The Ootori family owns a private beach there," said Shiori. "Besides, we'll get to spend the whole day at the beach, and then relax at a nice hotel for the evening. Wouldn't it be great?"

"I guess so…" agreed Koko apprehensively. She wasn't the biggest fan of the Host Club, but she didn't mind popping in once in a while. Shiori, on the other hand, was a frequent customer.

"Oh, thank you! It's going to be so much fun!" Shiori squealed.

"What's going to be so much fun?" Koko's other friend, sandy-haired Satomi, approached the pair.

"Oh, morning, Tomi! Koko and I are going to the Host Club's beach vacation. Do you want to come as well? I don't think they'd mind if I invited a couple friends. You guys have gone to the club at least once, even if it was _last_ _year_," replied Shiori.

Satomi rolled her eyes with a groan. "Sorry, guys, I can't. My parents have a work party to attend and they want me to come."

"That sucks," said Koko bluntly.

"Mmhmm," said Shiori, "Too bad. It would've been tons of fun with you there."

The three volleyball players dwelled in mutual understanding while they waited for their afternoon classes to begin. Nothing out of the ordinary occurred; not that anything unordinary ever occurred in 2-B. Much to Shiori's discontentment, they weren't in the same class as Tamaki, but just next to it. Koko and Satomi were generally indifferent to the situation, glad that they didn't have the over-dramatic 'princely' host in their class.

Later that day, the trio met up in the girl's locker room before volleyball practice began.

"So, if your parents say yes, which they most likely will, I'll pick you up in the limo, and we'll head down to the airport where Kyoya's private jet is. And then we'll fly to the beach and relax in the sun and spend time with the hosts. Oh, it'll be amazing!" Shiori gushed, tugging on her shorts.

"I honestly don't know what you see in that host club," Tomi sighed while perched on the bench.

"It's a chance to stare and flirt with hot guys that won't reject you, what's not to like?" mused Kokoro as she shoved on a shoe. "I mean, at the beach, I'll get to stare at them in their swim shorts. Who wouldn't like that?"

"How could you only like them for their bodies?!" exclaimed Shiori, "Tamaki is the kindest, most chivalrous man I'll ever know!"

"I don't know about them, Iggy. They're trouble, I just know it. And this trip isn't going to turn out well," said Satomi, particularly addressing Shiori.

Kokoro shifted uneasily. When Tomi had a bad feeling about something, it usually proved true. It was as if she was more in tune with her intuition or something.

"Nonsense! We'll be in the arms of the Host Club! They'll never let anything happen to us," said Shiori dreamily.

"Hello, girls. Are you all ready for practice?" asked the team captain as she entered the spacious locker room. It was so vast it practically echoed.

"Hey, Azusa!" Koko grinned at the third-year.

Azusa Suwaki was the team captain since last year. Unfortunately, the team had lost several members upon graduation, so they were down to eight total players, way below the usual. At least for practice, they had an even number.

"Oh, Azusa?" asked Shiori.

"Yeah?" answered Azusa. She was already clad in her pristine uniform and white tennis shoes.

"Are you going to the Host Club's beach vacation?"

Azusa smiled. "Definitely! And so is Yuriko." Yuriko Aika was also part of the team, and Azusa's best friend.

"Great! I can't wait. It'll be so much fun!" Shiori enthused, throwing her hands up for added effect and almost whacking Satomi in the process.

The rest of their team members had begun to show up, and soon the locker room was filled with chatter. Kokoro tuned out the conversations, turning to Tomi.

"Do you really think something bad's going to happen?" she asked, slightly unnerved now.

Satomi ruffled her bleached pixie cut. "I'm not sure, Koko. Just be careful."

"I try, but for some reason I end up in the worst of situations," replied Kokoro with a quirk of her lips.

Tomi let out a chuckle. "I think you're just a danger magnet."

"All right, chickadees!" Azusa hollered above the noise. "Coach can't make it, so we'll just be doing drills for today."

A series of groans rumbled through the small group of students. If there was one thing they hated about practice, it was a whole hour of drills.

As they filed out, Koko slung an arm around her tall, longhaired friend.

"And I only like them for their bodies because there isn't anything else to like!" she teased, running off when Shiori's face reddened. Whether from anger or embarrassment, Koko would never know.

* * *

"I think I have a concussion," Koko groaned from her sprawled position on a bench in the locker room.

"Oh, don't be such a big baby, Koko-puff," said Shiori, already pulling on her dress. That girl could move like the speed of lightning, especially when the Host Club was involved.

"Be thankful she let us go early," said Satomi.

"Amen to that." Koko agreed. She was absolutely sure that come the following morning, she would be covered in bruises. Oh, how lovely that would look in a bikini.

* * *

"I am so glad you talked me into this, Iggy," Kokoro murmured, watching her friend flirt with Tamaki on the rock. It was rather funny seeing the lineup of girls waiting for their 'special' time with the host club's 'prince,' or rather, narcissistic club president.

Koko adjusted her black bikini as she flipped onto her back. She was hereditarily dark-skinned, so there was no real need to tan. Nevertheless, the sun felt so warm and relaxing as she lounged on the beach towel, it was making her rather lethargic. The view was gorgeous; the water was a pristine turquoise, and the beach was as white as snow, and the sun was high in the sky.

A little while later, Koko tossed aside her sports magazine, bored with the bombardment of advertisements and abundance of men jacked up on steroids. She made her way to the umbrella table where Iggy was giggling with a bunch of other girls.

"So, are you happy you came?" asked Shiori, twirling a lock of hair as she repeatedly glanced at the blonde host lounging in a chair. Koko noticed that Shiori now had a pretty, red flower in her hair—must've been a 'gift' from Tamaki.

"Oh, yes. Definitely," replied Kokoro honestly. She scanned the beach, deciding on what to do next. She didn't want to lounge anymore, or read, for that matter. She needed to burn some energy.

"Want to go play some beach volleyball? I'm sure Yuriko and Azusa would love to play a game or two," Koko pondered, bumping her friend with her hip.

"I'm up for it," Shiori nodded.

"Great!" Kokoro whirled around to find their two teammates; she saw them over near the 'cool' type of host. "Yuriko! Azusa!" she hollered, getting the girls' attention, "You guys want to play some volleyball?"

Azusa shook her auburn head. "Maybe later!" she called back.

"Damn, it's kind of hard to play with just two," Koko muttered, tossing the beach ball between her hands.

Suddenly, a pair of shadows fell upon the girls.

"Say, we've already played a game—"

"—But we wouldn't mind playing another."

"Really?" Koko stared at the twins with mild disbelief.

"Sure," they said synchronously.

"Great! Let's go!" Shiori giggled, and Koko caught her eyeing the twins' physiques. Now who's the one who only likes them for their bodies?

Koko pitched the ball towards the twin in the purple and black trunks, "Your serve, purple shorts."

"It's Kaoru," he replied with a polite smile.

"And I'm Koko, if you didn't already know. Now are we just going to sit around and talk? Or are we going to play?" she nearly shouted the last part, jogging over to where the other twin was waiting.

"Game on!" Hikaru yelled from the other side of the net.

And with that, the four were off on a heated match of beach volleyball. The twins were, after all, up against two members of the school's volleyball team.

"Mine!" Shiori called, volleying the ball.

"Got it!" Koko yelled, spiking the beach ball just out of Hikaru's reach.

"Damn, how'd you guys get so good?" The twin in the red shorts asked as he picked up the ball.

Shiori let out a laugh. "We're on the girl's volleyball team. _Of course_ we're good."

"We're on fire!" added Kokoro, doing a little jig.

Shiori face palmed. "Don't do that. It's embarrassing," she hissed.

"Don't do what, Iggy? This?" asked Koko, exaggerating the awful dance moves even more. She was pretty sure the Americans called it 'krumping.'

"Oh, please, no, not the–" Shiori groaned as Koko did the snake dance move. "… And you're doing it."

"You wish you had moves as hot as these," said the dark haired girl.

"I'm getting water," replied Shiori, rolling her eyes and flouncing to the cooler.

"Hey, where'd the twins go?" asked Koko, following her friend.

"Beats me," said Shiori, taking a sip of water. "But, look at Tamaki, isn't he handsome?" she pined, gazing at the blonde.

Koko breathed, "Oh. My. God. Oh. My. God," theatrically thrusting her pelvis at each word.

Shiori's face went absolutely red – a frequent occurrence when in Koko's presence. Kokoro had a bad habit of embarrassing her friends.

"You're so immature," Shiori huffed, tossing her long hair over her shoulder.

"I'm just marinating in my youth," countered Koko, plopping down on lounge chair.

"_Marinating in my youth_," Shiori muttered, walking away.

"Ahhh…" Koko sighed, relaxing once again. The game had tired her out, and she was feeling as sluggish as a sloth.

* * *

"Wake up, Koko-puff," Shiori's soft voice echoed; Koko felt a hand nudge her shoulder.

"Mmhfgh," she slurred, rolling away from the annoying hand. Apparently, she rolled too far, for the next thing she knew, she was laying on the sand.

She spat out the sand while Shiori snickered at her friend's misfortune. Koko sat up, squinting at Shiori's shaded form.

"How long was I asleep?" she asked, scraping sand off her tongue. The sun was low on the horizon, creating a spectacular sunset.

"For quite a while, actually. We are going to head back to the hotel in a bit," answered Shiori.

"Well, I'm going to wash off. I have sand in places where sand should definitely not be," stated Koko, fidgeting in her suit.

"Okay, be quick about it," said Shiori as she headed toward Azusa and Yuriko, both of whom were flirting with Kyoya.

Kokoro speedily made her way into the ocean, splashing through the water like a little kid. Strangely, the water was still. She dove under, and once she surfaced, Koko swam aimlessly in the colored water. It looked like someone had smeared the ocean with oil paints.

Treading water, Koko waved to the girls on the cliff; they looked like ants. Koko noticed that she'd swum quite far out. Oh, well. The sea was calm enough, so she wouldn't get swept out with any whitecaps.

Koko suddenly heard yelling on the beach. She peered at quite a strange scene: Tamaki and the twins were both running, with the blonde holding a red bucket far away from himself. Kokoro cocked her head in confusion. What was in the bucket?

Still floating in the water, another loud ruckus caught her attention. She whipped her head back to the cliff to see the three girls now accompanied by two unfamiliar males. They were too far away for Koko to see what was happening, but it certainly caught the attention of the hosts. Something bad was transpiring, and she needed to find out what. The other girls could be in trouble.

Kokoro had just begun to swim back, when something grabbed her leg.

It felt like a thousand blades piercing her calf. She tried to let out a scream, but water filled her mouth and the salt burned her throat. She thrashed against her attacker, flailing her arms and her free leg. Her foot collided with something smooth and slightly abrasive.

And then, the pressure was gone.

Trying to keep her cool, Koko broke the surface. She swam slowly back to shore, against the intense pain in her leg. Take the agony of stubbing a toe, and multiply it by a hundred. That's what the pain felt like, multiplied by another thousand. She didn't even want to see the damage. All she focused on was getting back to shore.

After an excruciatingly long swim, Koko's good foot hit the sand. She crawled forward through the water.

"Hey, Koko. Are you ready to go?" Koko's friend asked. Unexpectedly, Shiori let out an earsplitting scream. "Your leg! What happened to your leg?!" she screeched.

"Where's everyone else?" asked Kokoro steadily, trying to ignore the throbbing.

"They went back to the hotel when these guys attacked the other girls," said Shiori, throwing Koko's arm over her shoulder. "Oh my god, your leg."

"Was anyone hurt?" asked Koko, wincing as she leaned on Shiori. She didn't let her injured leg touch the ground; she didn't want to even look at it.

"No, just the punks," replied Shiori. "HELP!" she cried. "SOMEONE, HELP!"

Kokoro cringed at the sheer volume. They quickly reached a lounge chair, in which Koko sat down. The pair heard shouts from the distance, but they were too distant to hear anything discernable.

At that moment, her stomach turned and she promptly threw up.

"Oh, that's gross," she muttered, wiping her mouth.

"Get Kyoya," a solemn voice ordered. Kokoro saw Shiori take off running toward the cliff.

"Oh, hello there," she said dazedly, seeing the quiet host, Mori as he was commonly known—the strong and silent type. He snatched a beach towel, and tearing off a strip. He tied a tourniquet just under her knee. When he was done, he spared her a glance.

"What happened?" he asked, utterly composed.

"I was shark bait. Oo ha ha," she joked, seeing dark spots. She blinked rapidly. Mori's face contorted slightly, with concern or worry—she couldn't tell at the moment, as she was a little preoccupied.

"I have called for a helicopter; they'll be here in a few minutes," a dark haired boy said, crouching down in front of her. "Miss Honda, stay with us. We need you to stay awake."

Another face blocked out the sun, "Koko-puff, stay awake, honey. Please, Koko, stay with me."

"Pipe the fuck down, Iggy. I'm not dying. 'Tis but a flesh wound," said Kokoro.

"A pretty nasty one," Kyoya muttered, clearly he didn't get the reference.

"She's losing a lot of blood," said Mori.

Koko blinked at the usually silent host. "Holy shit, you talked. Again."

Silence ensued. It was quite tense, actually.

"Am I dying?" Kokoro asked to no one in particular.

"You're not dying!" said Shiori, on the verge of tears.

"'Cause it feels like I'm in heaven," Koko slurred, ogling the shirtless pair of hosts.

"Mori-sempai, make sure that the others do not come out of the house. They do not need to see this," Kyoya ordered.

Mori gave a reluctant nod, heading back into the vacation home.

"What's going to happen? Will she be all right?" asked Shiori. The longhaired girl clutched Koko's hand, glancing at Kyoya.

"I can't say fo—"

"Hey, look, the helicopter!" Koko exclaimed, promptly fainting.

* * *

**Edited 31/12/14**


	2. A Huge Tidal Wave of Emotion

**Hello chickadees! Here's the second chapter. Updates from now on will be a little sporadic. Thanks for reading! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC**

**Warning: Profanity! Yay!**

* * *

Chapter 2

A Huge Tidal Wave of Emotion

* * *

"Who were you on the phone with?" asked Haruhi nonchalantly.

Kyoya pocketed his phone. "I was receiving an update from the hospital."

Haruhi was somewhat surprised. The host rarely divulged any information on private manners.

"If you don't mind my asking, sempai, but what for?" Haruhi enquired, deciding to press her luck.

Kyoya spared a look at the other hosts. They were currently on the private jet back to Bunkyō. Honey was conked out on Mori's lap, the latter host gazing out the window, Tamaki was snoozing as well, and the twins were watching a movie with their headphones.

"You recall when you were pushed off the edge of the cliff?" he asked.

"Yes," Haruhi remembered well. She was saved by Tamaki, and then scolded for her earlier actions.

"Shortly after you all went inside, I had some matters to discuss with my family's police force about the lack of security. One of our customers, Shiori Igawa, came running. I had assumed all of our customers had left, but I was unfortunately mistaken," said Kyoya, adjusting his glasses. "Kokoro Honda, Miss Igawa's friend, had taken a last minute swim. During the incident involving the punks, she was in the water."

"And?" Haruhi prodded.

Kyoya cleared his throat. "Well, it has been decades since the last shark attack in the area. They are not known to come so close to the shores."

"Is that why Mori-sempai had blood on his hands?" asked Haruhi quietly.

Kyoya sighed. "Yes. Though, fortunately, Miss Honda has survived."

"Most of her," a deep voice resounded. Haruhi looked up sharply, her eyes meeting with the silent host's.

"Oh," was all she said. Haruhi felt intense sympathy for the girl. If her memory served correct, the girl was on the volleyball team, along with a couple of the Host Club's other customers.

"Do not worry about her. My family's hospital has the best doctors around. She is in good hands," said Kyoya.

Haruhi nodded, though she knew that no doctor was that good. The best doctor in the world couldn't fix the girl, whatever she had lost. Not to mention the emotional trauma the girl endured.

Eventually, the matter was shoved to the back of her head when the other hosts began to get restless. Trying to keep several rich bastards occupied so they'd stop annoying her was quite the task. Tossing them "commoner" sweets could only keep them at bay for so long.

* * *

"HA! EAT MY DUST!" shouted Koko.

"WHY DON'T YOU EAT MINE?!" countered Haruto.

"IF I WANTED MY OWN COMEBACK, I WOULD'VE WIPED IT OFF YOUR THIRD CHIN!" retorted Koko.

Koko was sitting up in the hospital bed with a controller in her hands. Her brother was seated on the edge of the hard, half-plastic half-metal chair parallel to the bed. Both siblings were glaring at the television screen, each guiding a character in a cart.

Just then, a weary nurse poked her head through the entry. "Miss Honda, there is someone here to see you."

"Send 'em in," replied Koko, eyes still glued to the screen.

"SUCKER! You just got owned!" cried Haruto.

"Noooo!" wailed Kokoro, theatrically tossing an arm over her eyes, "I was so close!"

"Ahem," someone cleared their throat, interrupting the pair.

Koko peeked out, and saw Kyoya Ootori in the doorway.

Haruto checked his watch. "I should probably get going. I've got work to do!" he said, shutting off the console.

"Fine. But I want a rematch when I get out of here," Kokoro called after her brother's retreating back.

"So what brings you here, today?" she asked, grinning at the poised boy.

"I had some business to attend to with my father, and I thought I would drop by to see how you are doing," said Kyoya.

"Well, I'm doing swell," she informed him cheerfully.

Kyoya raised an eyebrow. "Has the hospital been accommodating?" he asked.

"Yup, it's great. I get food whenever I want, and the television gets hundreds of channels," she replied. "How're things at school? How's the Host Club?" Right now, she was just trying to make conversation. It was boring at the hospital, and she didn't get too many visitors.

"School is the same, as usual," said Kyoya. "And business at the Host Club is decent."

"That's good," said Koko. "I don't get many updates from the outside world. The only ones who come regularly are my parents and my brother. Satomi's got a cold, and Shiori doesn't really like hospitals. I think the whole leg thing makes her uncomfortable."

Kokoro observed Kyoya's eyes flit to the outline of her legs. She had the starched sheets draped over them, since the hospital gown was kind of drafty.

"That is most unfortunate, but I hope that our staff has made you feel at home," he said.

Koko's face fell. "You didn't come to see me on your own will, did you?" she asked.

Kyoya pressed his lips together, and adjusted his glasses.

Koko sighed, rather exasperated. "Your father sent you to make sure we wouldn't sue, right?" She wasn't one to beat around the bush.

"Yes," Kyoya gave a reluctant nod.

"At least you're straightforward," she muttered dryly. "We're not going to sue. You can't, uh, tame the sea, or what's in it." There was an awkward silence following her statement.

"If you don't mind, Miss Honda," said Kyoya. "I must be going."

"Err, right, duty calls, I guess? I'll see you at school," responded Koko.

As Kyoya turned to leave, Kokoro called after him, "Hey, Kyoya-kun?"

He looked back at the girl in the hospital bed. "Yes?"

"Could you tell Azusa, if you see her at school, that I'm sorry?" asked Koko. "For well, err… You know, not being at practice?"

Kyoya frowned, but nodded nonetheless, "I will. Have a good day, Miss Honda."

"It's Koko. And you, too," she replied.

Kokoro watched him leave. Now she left alone to her own devices. She'd already been in the hospital for far too long. The hospital would be releasing her in two days' time, so she was stuck there for the time being, with absolutely _nothing_ to do. There was no way she was going to watch her brother's copy of '_Mamma Mia!' _again. He had forced her to watch it four times in the past couple days following her surgery.

She seized the remote, and flipped through the channels until she fell asleep.

* * *

By the next afternoon, Kokoro had been released from the hospital. She'd been ecstatic about escaping the confines of the dreary hospital earlier than expected. After much convincing, Koko was granted permission by the mothership (her mother) to attend school the following day.

At the moment, her mother was driving her to the Academy.

"Haruto will pick you up after school, though you'll have to wait a bit, since he doesn't get off work until after four. He'll take you to your appointment with the prosthetist at four-forty-five," said her mother, pulling into the school's drop-off zone.

Several limousines and expensive cars were lined up. Her mother's luxurious vehicle fit right in. Kokoro's parents weren't keen on showy things, but they definitely indulged in lavish transportation.

"Sounds good," replied Koko, giving a forced smile.

"I'll get your things," said her mother, hopping out of the car and unlocking the trunk's latch.

Koko waited in the passenger's seat, chewing on her lip. She wasn't nervous about seeing her friends and classmates; she was nervous about tripping and falling flat on her face. Well, at least more than usual.

"Thanks, mom," she said, slinging her backpack over both shoulders.

"Anything for my baby," replied Renada. "And here are your crutches."

Fortunately, the crutches were not the ones that you stick under your armpits, leaving the victim with sore underarms for the whole day. They were the kind that the user would rest their forearms against, grasping a protruding handle. Kokoro had adamantly refused a wheelchair, seeing as she could walk with a little help.

She said goodbye, and kissed her mother on the cheek. She eyed the black car until it drove away from the curb. Once it was gone, she made the trek to the high school building.

Immediately, when she entered the classroom, she was mauled by a blur of bleached blonde hair.

"Oof!" she exhaled.

"I am so sorry I couldn't visit you! My mother wouldn't let me take a step out the front door for two whole days!" Satomi prattled uncharacteristically. "How are you? The team can't wait to see how you're doing. You look great!"

"Most of me," Kokoro gave a lopsided grin. Tomi rarely said so much at one time. And judging by Satomi's red, runny nose and the sweatpants peeking out from under her uniform, she was probably still sick.

Satomi's eyes grew round like saucers. "Does it hurt?"

"Nah, it's more of a dull throbbing. The doc says it should fade away in a few weeks," replied Koko.

"Good. Then you can get back to playing. Azusa was beside herself when she heard that you were in the hospital," said the blonde.

"Well, I can't wait," said Koko, plopping down at her desk. "But first I have to get the prosthetic. It's going to take a while, though, for them to make it." She scrunched up her nose with frustration.

"Ugh, that sucks," Satomi groaned, taking a seat beside Koko.

"Yup. So, I have to totter around like a cripple for a month, but I'm going to meet with my doctor and a prosthetist after school. So, I'll be on the court in no time at all," Koko assured her teammate with a smile.

"Always the optimist," said Satomi. She took out a crinkled tissue and rubbed her nose.

"Have you seen Shiori?" asked Kokoro.

Tomi shook her head. "Not really. She's been very withdrawn, lately. She always comes in right before the bell, and leaves as soon as school is over. I'm pretty sure she still goes to the Host Club, but there's no way I'm going in there… I'm worried about her. She hasn't told me anything about the accident. Nobody knows anything about it."

Koko bit her lip. "I'll fill you in at lunch, along with the girls. There isn't much to say really…"

Satomi gave her a look. "There's a lot to say, Koko."

Just as the bell rang, Shiori walked in. Kokoro stared at the once bubbly, bright girl. She made eye contact with Shiori, but the tall girl quickly averted her eyes, and sat down near the window.

When lunchtime came around, Shiori bolted out of the classroom before Koko had the chance to utter a word. Satomi sighed, but helped Koko with her things. The pair of girls made their way to the cafeteria in silence. However, that silence was abruptly broken when their teammates caught sight of them.

"Oh my goodness! I heard you were in the hospital!" exclaimed Takara Matsumoto, a bright-eyed girl from class 1-C.

"Are you okay?" asked Aimi Ueda; she was from class 1-A. "I heard you were sick with a fatal illness."

"Why were you in the hospital?" asked Yuriko Aika. More chatter followed. Koko's teammates sounded more like babbling budgies than students.

"What the _hell_ happened to you?"

The other girls instantly stopped firing question after question when their team captain spoke up, loud and clear.

"Nothing that will stop me from playing," replied Koko.

There was a moment of tension, before Azusa's face broke into a grin. "Don't ever scare us like that again," she said, tightly hugging the younger girl.

"Let's get some food and I'll fill you in on everything," said Koko. Her teammates nodded in agreement.

Soon, they were all seated, with the exclusion of Shiori.

"So just what exactly happened?" asked Mai Yamaguchi impatiently. She was a bit of a snob, but on the court she had a penchant for violence. Let's just say that they need a new ball after every game.

"I went to the Host Club's vacation thingy with Shiori. I went swimming and I was attacked by a shark," said Kokoro bluntly. Cue the various gasps of horror and shock. What a _shocking_ reaction.

"The doctors think it was a bull shark. Probably a young one, seeing as it only bit once. Kind of like a taste test," Koko continued.

"Is that why you have the crutches?" asked Takara—she was a little slow sometimes.

"Yup," replied Koko "But only until I get the prosthetic, which should only take a month or two."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Wait. Hold up a minute!" exclaimed Azusa. "Prosthetic?"

Kokoro was taken aback by the redhead's outburst. "Yes? I thought it was obvious…"

"Not with all that material," Mai grumbled, gesturing to the obscenely poufy uniforms that each girl wore with as much refinement as they could muster (which was rather difficult, seeing as the uniforms were quite horrid).

"Well, once you get it, you're back on the court," stated Azusa.

Kokoro beamed. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Can we see it?" Aimi asked timidly.

"Sure, but I can't take the bandage off," replied Koko. She lifted up the skirt of her dress just up to the knee, and lifted her leg up on the bench.

"Thankfully, the fishy bastard—sorry—bit way below my knee, but he still got my foot," she informed her teammates. Her leg looked normal, however, a few inches below her knee was downright nothing.

"Damn, girl," Tomi muttered.

"At least now I can be a convincing pirate for Halloween," Koko joked, earning an eye roll from Satomi.

She suddenly felt like something was missing. Shiori should have been there. Shiori should've told her off for joking about such serious matters, and then whack her on the head like she usually would.

* * *

"Where are you going, Koko?" asked Tomi, tugging her uniform back on.

Kokoro had stayed to watch practice that afternoon, though she could only sit and watch.

"I'm going to the Host Club. I want to see if I can catch Iggy," she replied.

"Don't you have an appointment?" Satomi questioned.

"Yeah, put not for another half-hour," said Koko, swinging on her crutches.

"Okay, well, I'll see you around, then," said Tomi. "Just don't push her too hard."

"Will do. See you tomorrow," Kokoro responded, heading out the locker room doors.

She made her way, albeit slowly, to the third music room. She arrived after what felt like an eternity, but it was really just ten minutes. Koko pushed open the door following a short balancing act. Balancing on a crutch, holding the other, all while trying to open a door was much more difficult than she'd thought.

She barely had to survey the room to find Shiori. The pretty girl was sitting down with a few others, all eyes glued to the blonde host. Kokoro made a beeline for her friend.

Not wasting any time in fear of her friend evading her once again, Koko cut right to the chase. "Iggy?"

Shiori whipped her head around, giving a jump of surprise. "Sorry," she said, getting up. "I have to go. I have an appointment for, erm—"

"Iggy, what's wrong? Why won't you talk to me?" asked Koko, watching helplessly as her friend started to leave. "Please, talk to me, Iggy," she pleaded, following the brunette to the grand doors.

Shiori whirled around. "Don't call me that!" she snapped.

Koko stopped in her tracks. "But I've called you that for as long as I've known you. Just tell me what's bothering you."

"How can you be so calm about this?!" exclaimed Shiori.

"About what?" said Koko stupidly.

"About everything!" Shiori cried, "You got bit by a shark, and you were cracking jokes about it while your life was in danger!"

It was as if a pressured pipe unexpectedly burst inside her. "Well, how was I supposed to act?! What was I supposed to do? Break down and cry like you did?! Have a panic attack like you did?!" Kokoro countered heatedly, "I got my entire fucking foot torn off! And the only ones to do something about it was that completely anal guy and that silent freak over there!"

"What was _I_ _supposed_ to do?! I'm not a doctor!" retorted Shiori.

"Ladies, I would kindly ask you to lea—"

"SHUT UP!" They both shouted at the dark haired host—or as Koko had just called him, 'that completely anal guy.'

"Why does everything have to be about you?! I'm the one who lost a goddamn foot! Not you! So why on earth are you acting like it was you? And why are you avoiding me?!" Kokoro yelled.

"Because every time I look at you, all I see is your mutilated leg! I have nightmares about it! Sharks biting off _my_ limbs! I can't sleep at night because that's all I see when I close my eyes!" cried Shiori, her eyes watering.

"Why don't you see a goddamn therapist then?!" Kokoro retorted, too riled up to see straight. "I'm sure he'd love to hear about all your problems! How a shark bit you! Oh, wait, that was me. How about when you lost a foot?! Oh, wait, that was me, too!"

"Why do you have to have everything revolve around you?! You weren't the only one who was affected by the attack!" Shiori shrieked.

"Revolve around me?! What the f—how many times do I have to tell you?! _I'm_ the one who lost a leg!" Kokoro exclaimed.

"I'm not dealing with this anymore!" Shiori sobbed, fleeing the room before Koko had the chance to follow.

Kokoro stood there stunned, along with the rest of the hosts and customers.

Kyoya Ootori was the one to discontinue the stillness, "Miss Honda, would you please come with me?" he asked.

With one look at the host, Kokoro quickly exited through the open door. The clubroom instantly erupted with chatter. She sped down the hall, and took a random turn. Feeling that she was far enough away from the club, she dropped down to the ground and started sobbing.

All her pent up anger, sadness, and confusion was just hurtling out in a huge tidal wave of emotion. That, or she could've been PMSing. Maybe it was a mix of the two.

_Beep Beep_.

Wiping her eyes, Koko looked at the bright screen of her cell phone to see a text message from her brother.

Haruto: _Your chariot awaits, your highness_.

Koko: _I'll be down in a minute. Or two. This place is endless._

Haruto: _Sure thing, sista! We gon get you a leg thingy!_

Kokoro let out a chuckle at her brother's enthusiasm; it was somewhat contagious. With more effort than usual, Koko stood up and headed down to the front of the Academy.

She truly hoped that things would turn out all right. She hoped that everything would be remedied in due time.

* * *

**Phew, intense chapter. I try to keep some scenes light and funny to balance out all the drama. **

**Please review! **

* * *

**Edited 31/12/14  
**


	3. You Can't Have the Donkey in the House-

**Yay! More chappies! Voila the next chapter. Are you fuzzy bumblebees ready for some brother/sister bonding? Yea! Haruto's back and ready for some... I don't really know...**

**Please review, review, review! I need to know what you guys think! Is it good, bad, boring, weird, or entertaining? Any constructive criticism is welcome too. Or just if you wanna say hi... Hi.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC**

**Warning: Uhh, some profanity? **

* * *

Chapter 3

You Can't Have the Donkey in the House-

* * *

Almost Two Months Later

"Which one should I get?" asked Koko, debating which chocolate bar to get.

"Why not both?" Haruto countered, tossing some mystery meat into the cart.

"Eww, what is that?" Kokoro recoiled from the slick, slimy stuff.

"I _think_ it's squid," said Haruto, scratching his head.

"Then why are you putting it in the cart?" asked Koko, exasperated.

"I don't really know…"

"Ugh. I hate shopping with you," wailed Kokoro, earning a few strange looks.

"Nonsense! You _love_ me!" said Haruto, puffing out his chest.

"Surrreee," said Koko, snatching a cereal box off the shelf. "Let's hurry up. I want ice cream."

"Bossy, bossy," Haruto teased.

Kokoro stuck her tongue out at the annoying twenty-four-year-old.

The siblings went through the single checkout line. Koko made Haruto carry all the groceries, to which he complained endlessly.

"You're such a weakling. You're carrying two bags. And they're not even that heavy," she said as they strolled down the streets.

"I just ordered every season of Dragon Tales off eBay. So, hurry up and get your ice cream. I want to watch my show," Haruto groused.

"Why would you want to stay cooped up when you could be out enjoying the gorgeous scenery of your hometown?" she cried out dramatically, stretching her hands outwards, accidentally whacking a stranger.

"Oops, sorry, sir!" she called after the grumbling old man.

"First of all, nice going," said Haruto. "And second, you were born here, not me, since mom couldn't hold you in long enough to get back to Bunkyō–"

"Hold up a hot second!" said Koko, thrusting her hand out.

"Oof!" Haruto walked right into her outstretched arm.

"Shh!" she hushed, dragging him behind a stall.

"What is it? Don't tell me it's one of my exes," he exclaimed.

"Unless you were dating an underage kid, it's not one of 'em," said Koko, peering around the edge of the merchant's stand.

"Then from whom are we hiding?" Haruto whispered loudly. Koko rolled her eyes at his pretentious grammar-ing.

"Look!" she said, pointing at the ice cream vendor.

"What am I looking at?"

"No, look, in the line!"

"Oh, look! A hot dude!" said Haruto excitedly, his eyes following an attractive passerby.

"No, not him!" Koko face palmed. "It's a kid from my school. I didn't think any of those rich kids actually left their humongous mansions around here."

"Aren't we rich kids?" Haruto deadpanned.

"Yeah, but we don't flaunt it."

"Then why do you have three designer purses?"

"That's not what I meant."

"Then what did you mean?"

"Ugh, never mind," Kokoro exhaled. "Look! He's with a girl."

"Why are you so obsessed with this guy?"

"I'm not obsessed."

"Then why are we hiding?"

"Because, last time I saw him was when Shiori and I had that fight. _In front of the entire Host Club and their customers_."

"You say it like it was the end of the world."

"It was, for my reputation."

"You don't have a reputation."

"Shut up, weirdo," Kokoro huffed. "I actually know him. Well, him and his twin. I played volleyball with them the day I was shark bait. Oo ha ha," she added.

"Would you stop with the shark bait?" asked Haruto, irked.

"Oo ha ha."

"Stop it."

"Oo ha ha."

"No."

"Just keep swimming, just keep swimming, swimming, swimming. La la la la la ha ha ha!" she trilled, prancing off to the ice cream vendor. The redheaded twin and the pretty brunette had already gone strolling down the street.

* * *

"Mmm, chocolate," Koko hummed, happily licking the delicious ice cream. It was supposedly the best in town.

"That's going to make you fat," stated Haruto with a repulsed look.

"At least I can lose the weight. Your ugly face is stuck like that," she countered.

"Thank you, dearest sister," he said sarcastically.

"Hey, look!" exclaimed Koko, pointing down the road.

"Don't tell me it's that redheaded jailbait, again," Haruto groaned, swinging the shopping bags with exasperation.

"No, no, no. It's Misuzu-chi's pension. I haven't seen him, err… her, for ages! Let's go say hi!" she said eagerly. "I can show Misuzu-chi my leg! Maybe I can make her faint."

"Aw, man. These groceries are getting heavy," Haruto whined.

"Too ba–AAGHH!" Koko face planted right into a puddle of mud, her ice cream cone soaring out of sight.

She sat up, spluttering, as Haruto laughed like a maniac.

"Don't laugh, it's not funny," she whined, wiping mud off her face. It was all in her hair and all over her clothing. "Stupid tree root. Stupid prosthetic," she muttered. The curved alloy must have caught on a root. The prosthetic was really meant for more vigorous activities, but Koko didn't like the ones that resembled real feet – they were too bulky and gawky.

"You're right. It's not funny, it's absolutely hilarious," Haruto wheezed between laughs.

The look on her face must have been so pathetic, because her brother began laughing even harder. Kokoro felt her lips give an involuntary twitch, and soon enough, she was snorting like a pig along with Haruto.

"Oh, man," said Haruto, after their laughing fit. "You should really clean that up before the dried mud ruins it."

"Let's go hijack Misuzu's water hose," said Koko.

"You go do that. I need to get this squidito in the fridge-ito before it goes bad… ito," replied Haruto.

"You're leaving me alone?" Koko wailed.

"Aren't you seventeen, now?"

"Aren't you twenty-four and still living at home?"

"Touché."

"Tell Gran that I'll be there, uh, eventually."

"Don't stay too long, the forecast says thunderstorms later this afternoon."

"I don't mind the rain," she trilled.

Leaving her brother, Kokoro trudged toward the pension in all her mud-covered glory. She wandered up the porch. Just as her hand touched the doorknob, the door swung outwards.

_Thump!_

Koko fell to the ground for the second time that day, this time clutching the side of her face.

"Ow."

"Oh, dear! I did not see you there! Please, forgive me, darling?"

A hand extended into her field of vision. She gladly took it. "It's okay," she said, wincing.

"Koko-chan!"

Koko's blurred sight focused in on the pension's owner. She smiled. "Misuzu-chi!"

"Why are you covered in mud, my dear?" asked Misuzu.

"I tripped," Koko shrugged. "Do you mind if I use your hose to rinse off?"

"The hose? Nonsense, why don't you come inside? You can take a shower, and then we can catch up, and you can tell me all that's happened since Christmas!" Misuzu gushed.

"Err, sure! If it's not too much of a hassle," Koko replied.

"It's no trouble at all, dear!" said Misuzu flippantly. "Come in, come in. We have so much to talk about!"

Koko grinned, following the lively cross-dresser into the pension. It was just like she remembered—the white piano was still in front of the window, and the tables were decorated with colorful bouquets. Her family vacationed at her birthplace nearly every break, including spring, summer, and winter break. So, over the years, Koko had taken to wandering the town, and she had become acquainted with many of the permanent residents.

"I'll get you some spare clothes, darling! I'll leave them outside the bathroom door," said Misuzu once the pair had reached the pension owner's private quarters.

"Great! Thanks, Misuzu-chi!" Koko beamed.

She cleaned off her prosthetic, thankful that she'd worn jeans that day, so the material of the socket wasn't dirtied. Then, she quickly showered, rinsing off all the mud. She even found some of it in her ears!

Hopping out of the shower, Koko shivered when the cold air hit her skin. She opened the door, and grappled around the floor until her hand hit some soft material. She retracted her arm, and stared at the fabric.

"Of course," she chuckled. She yanked the flimsy sundress over her head, and then pulled on her undies, which, fortunately, did not deal much damage from the muck. The white dress fell just at her knee, so Misuzu was in for a bit of a shock. Where Misuzu had gotten a dress that almost fit a teenage girl was beyond her. Didn't Misuzu have a daughter?

Kokoro gave a grunt of indifference, and sauntered down to the main room.

"Koko-chan! Have a seat!" said Misuzu, placing two glasses of water at an unoccupied table. Misuzu suddenly gasped, pressing a hand over his – her – heart, "Oh my! What happened to your leg?"

Kokoro chuckled. The amount of people that have asked her that, or some other variation of the question, could fill a dozen salons at the Academy.

"I got attacked by a shark," she replied, taking a sip of the water. "They think it was a young one just trying out its big boy pants, and didn't already know that humans are not tasty."

"My dear, you are so brave!" Misuzu exclaimed.

"Yeah…" Kokoro trailed off.

"So~" Misuzu sang. "How have you been?"

"Swell. I'm still on the school's volleyball team. Since the accident, I've just been a replacement. I'm still getting the hang of this thing," she said, kicking out her left leg for emphasis. "Anyway," she continued. "School is the same as usual. My brother still lives at home. Nothing's changed, really."

"How are you parents? And your mother's restaurant?" asked Misuzu.

"They're good. Mom's business is booming. She's thinking of opening up a third location, too. They couldn't come visit this time, so Haruto and I are just here with our Gran," replied Koko. "How has business been here?"

"Oh, it's been absolutely wonderful!" said Misuzu. "Do you know Fujioka Haruhi?"

"Yeah," replied Koko. "Fujioka's the first-year scholarship student at school, I think. Why do you ask?"

"Well, Haruhi has been working here for the summer. So maybe you girls could have some fun!" Misuzu answered, grinning dazzlingly.

"Wait, did you say _girls_?"

In the next moment, the door of the pension's front entrance slammed open. Koko let out a strangled cry of surprise, where as Misuzu was completely unphased. Koko twisted in her chair to get a better look at the source. What she saw next made her pale. For the past few weeks, she'd avoided all members of the Host Club, and generally just avoided anyone that wasn't a part of the volleyball team. After all, she did call one of them a 'silent freak' and another a 'completely anal guy'.

"Well, I better be going—" said Kokoro quickly, trying to concoct an escape route. The kitchen was a viable option—

"Hello, boys! How was your outing?" Misuzu called to the group, attracting their attention. Koko visibly cringed; she should've gone with Haruto, and risked being told off by their grandmother.

"It was enjoyable, Misuzu-chi," Kyoya responded.

"Wonderful!" exclaimed Misuzu. "Where are my manners? Boys, this is Kokoro! She attends your school."

Kokoro gave an awkward wave. She noticed that Tamaki was off sulking in a corner for some reason.

"Yes, we've met before," said Kyoya, his glasses flashing.

"Have you? Then there isn't a need for introductions," said Misuzu. "Where has the time gone? I must attend to my guests! I shall return shortly!"

Meanwhile, Kokoro was internally screaming, '_don't leave me_!'

She silently sipped her water, eyes darting towards the chatting hosts. Luckily, they weren't engaging her in conversation. It wasn't that she didn't like talking with people; it's more that she was embarrassed to be remotely near the hosts, after having a screaming match with Shiori.

"Hi, there, Koko-chan!" the shortest of the hosts grinned up at her.

"Oh, err, hello, Honey-sempai," she returned the smile.

"What brings you to Misuzu-chi's?" he asked, settling down on a chair. Mori took a seat right next to the boy.

"Misuzu-chi's an old friend," replied Koko. If he had any recollection of _that_ day (the one where she made a fool of herself), he made no indication of it now. Well, they probably didn't care. "She was just telling me about Haruhi's job here."

Suddenly, a light bulb went off in Koko's head. Didn't Misuzu say something about them _girls_ having fun?

What about the girl that looked an awful lot like Haruhi at the ice cream stand, hanging out with the Hitachiin twin?

Was Fujioka Haruhi a cross-dresser, too?

Koko's realization must have been evident on her face, for Honey asked, "Is something wrong, Koko-chan?"

"No…" she said slowly, "I don't think so. I just had a sudden thought…"

"What about?" the bubbly host asked.

"The forecast says thunderstorms this afternoon," she said, trying to think up a quick fib. "I should probably get going before it hits," she mused, standing up.

Instantly, a pair of hands swiveled her around. She now faced the president of the Host Club.

"Did you say thunderstorms?" he asked frenziedly, clutching her shoulders.

"Uh… yeah?" she said, leaning away from him. He was good-looking, but not when invading her personal space bubble.

"Tamaki, I advise that you let Miss Honda go," said Kyoya. "We don't need a lawsuit for harassment on our hands."

"Harassment?!" Tamaki squeaked, receding back to sulk in a corner.

"I'll be right back," said Koko. She went back up to Misuzu's room to get her dirtied clothing. Realizing that mud had been tracked everywhere, she swiftly scrubbed it all clean. Her mother always said to leave things cleaner that they originally were.

When she returned to the main room, it was raining, and not just a light drizzle. It was pouring buckets upon buckets.

"Damn, I thought it was only going to sprinkle," she muttered to herself, staring out the window.

"Would you like me to call you a cab?" asked Kyoya.

"Nah, don't bother. I'll just wait it out. These things never last too long," she said, sitting down on the piano chair.

"Check out that lightening," said one of the Hitachiin brothers, peering through window. His twin was nowhere in sight. She must've seen his brother at that popular ice cream shop.

"I sure hope those two didn't get stuck in the rain," said Honey. He seemed rather worried.

"Are you guys talking about Haruhi and, uh, the redhead?" asked Koko, observing a pacing Tamaki.

"Yeah, how did you know?" replied Honey.

"I saw them earlier—" she said.

The shrill ring of the phone sounded. Misuzu hastily answered it with the usual "_Hello~ This is Pension Misuzu_!"

"Oh, it's you, Arai. What is it?" said Misuzu. That caught the hosts' attention. It also caught Koko's. She was pretty sure that Arai's uncle owned a produce store in the town. He was a nice kid.

"What? Haruhi and Hikaru?" Koko leaned forward intently. So the twin she saw earlier was Hikaru.

Misuzu listened to the other end of the line, nodding frequently. "Thank you. Hikaru should have his cell phone with him, so I'll try giving him a call. Goodbye now," Misuzu hung up, and turned to the hosts. Koko watched the scene unfold from her position by the piano.

"Evidently, Hikaru left Haruhi in front of the produce shop, and decided that he'd head back on his own." When Misuzu said this, the boys gasped. "Arai said Haruhi took off after Hikaru, and that's when it started pouring. He was worried, so he called to make sure they made it home okay."

Kokoro's attention was diverted when her bundle of dirty clothing vibrated. She fished through the fabric and pulled out her phone.

Seeing the caller ID, she flipped open the phone, "Yellow?"

"Where are you? Gran's worried." Haruto's voice carried through the receiver.

"I'm still at Misuzu's; the rain's really coming down. I was just going to wait it out," she replied.

There were muffled voices, and some scuffling on the other line.

"_Want me to come get you_?" asked Haruto. "_No, Gran, there's no way you're driving in this weather_."

Kokoro heard an indignant voice in the background, followed by Haruto saying, "_Geez, Gran, you can barely see five feet ahead of you. How the hell are you going to get out of the driveway?_"

There was another moment of shuffling on the line, and then, "_OW! Goddamn it, woman! You don't have to hit me! OUCH, Stop it! That's child abuse._"

"It's not child abuse if you're in your twenties," Koko stated.

"_Hitting someone with a purse that's probably filled with bricks constitutes as a form of abuse_," Haruto replied. "_Now, do you want me to come get you or not? And no, Gran, for the last time, you are not driving. I don't care that you drive all the time; you almost killed me yesterday… So what's the verdict, coconut?_"

"Sure, why not? There isn't really anything for me to do here. This girl and guy from my school is missing, and I think I should get out of their hair," said Koko.

"_Aye aye, captain. I'll be there in a few_," said Haruto. "_No, Gran! You can't have the donkey in the house_—" The line went dead.

Kokoro puffed out her cheeks. Gran was a handful, to say the least. That old lady was completely mad. And they still had a whole week left with the woman.

Koko spared a scan over her shoulder. She was sure she'd heard a bit of shouting. And the hosts still looked agitated.

"Miss Honda?" a voice sounded from right behind her.

"Wahhh!" she let out a cry, promptly falling off the piano bench. She stared up at the 'cool' host. He should really be called the 'cat' host, since he moved with a real, uncanny stealth.

"Are you alright, Miss Honda?" asked Kyoya, offering her a hand.

"I would be if you cut off my left arm," she joked as he helped her up. She noticed his lips twitch into a small smile.

"I couldn't help but overhear, is your brother picking you up?" he asked.

"Yup, though I don't know how long he'll be," Koko replied, leaning forward. "Between you and me, my Gran is absolutely bonkers."

"I could have called you a cab," Kyoya stated.

"Nah, there aren't many cabs running around here, and you guys should focus your attention on Haruhi and Hikaru," she responded, fiddling the crocheted holes in her dress.

"I think they could use a distraction. Tamaki looks like he's going to wear a hole in the floor," the dark haired boy observed.

"Mmhmm," Kokoro hummed, glancing out the window. A flash of lightning lit up the road, revealing a dark, peculiar outline. Koko did a double take. Another burst of lightning proved her suspicions.

"Miss Honda, is everything okay?" asked Kyoya.

"Oh my god! It's Gran's ass!" she cried, rushing to the window and pressing her face on the glass.

"Excuse me?"

"It's Yuu!"

"Me?"

"No, no, no. Yuu!"

"Who?"

"No, ugh. It's my Gran's donkey!" she exclaimed, hurrying to the door. "It must've escaped when Gran tried getting it in the house!"

"Koko-chan! Where are you going?" a childish voice called after her.

Kokoro ignored Honey, dashing out into the storm. She plodded through the puddles and the mud, already soaked to the bone. She could just see the outline of Yuu on the street, growing more definite as she approached.

"Yuu, baby," she crooned, extending a chilled hand to the donkey. "It's me, baby, it's Koko. Everything's going to be okay."

The donkey was terrified. Kokoro knew that Yuu was petrified of thunderstorms, which was probably why Gran was getting him in the house, not because she wanted to bring him driving, but to get him somewhere more snug and secure than the lonesome barn.

Yuu immediately snuggled the dark haired girl. Koko stroked the donkey's wet nose.

"Come on, baby. Let's get you home, and out of the rain," she murmured, giving the donkey's harness a soft tug. "Come on, Yuu," she gritted her teeth as the donkey refused to budge.

"Come. On!" she grunted, pulling harness even harder.

A deafening roar of thunder filled the air. The donkey gave a panicked whinny, fleeing at the sound. The reins were wrenched out of Koko's hands, making her yelp in pain. She tried to run after the bolting donkey, but her feet kept sinking into the mud, slowing her down.

"Come back, you stupid ass. Gran's going to kill us both when she finds out," she groaned, staring dejectedly at the dark road. She could barely see anything; the rain was coming down in sheets of pelting drops.

The blaring of a car horn made her whirl around.

A pair of blinding lights shone mere meters away.

* * *

**Edited 31/12/14**


	4. Hot, Sweaty, Nearly-Naked Men

**Bonjour, mes amis! Here is the next chapter. No longer must you wait after that dreaded and totally cliche cliffhanger!**

**To **kpacademygirl: **You guessed right. Who wouldn't want to be spirited away by a pair of strong arms by a delightful hero? Well, it was more of a football body-check. Eh, same thing. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC**

**Warning: *sings* ~I love me some profanity~ **

**Enjoy, mes petits coquelicots! And please review! I would love to hear your opinion!**

* * *

Chapter 4

Hot, Sweaty, Nearly-Naked Men

* * *

Suddenly, she was knocked out of the way by something incredibly strong. The car barreled past.

Kokoro regarded her 'rescuer' sprawled beside her. It was the tall third-year, Mori.

"I can't catch a break, can I?" she panted, once again caked in mud. She lifted a finger, and pointed it to the sky. "Someone up there has it out for me. I'll bet it's my great aunt. She never liked me."

"Hn," Mori grunted.

"I think you have a hero complex," she puffed, rolling her head in the mud to look at him. "That's twice you've saved me."

"Yeah."

"I should probably thank you for that," she said.

"Hn."

"So, uh, thank you."

"You're welcome."

"You have a nice voice," she said.

"Thank you," Mori replied, his eyebrows knitting together slightly.

"That was a weird thing to say, wasn't it?" she sighed.

Another grunt.

"I'm sorry I called you a silent freak."

"It's okay."

"… I guess I'll have to find my Gran's ass later—I mean mule," she mused.

"Hn."

"I really have to stop saying ass, don't I?"

"Yeah."

"You're a man of few words, Mori-sempai. That's an interesting quality."

"Hn."

* * *

"AGGHHH! MONSTER! WHERE'S MY GUN?"

The unmistakable sound of the cocking of a gun was heard.

"NO, GRAN! DON'T SHOOT! IT'S ME! YOUR GRANDDAUGHTER!"

"THAT'S WHAT ANY MONSTER WOULD SAY!"

"DOES ANY MONSTER KNOW THAT YOU SLEEP WITH A DAGGER UNDER YOUR PILLOW, AND THAT YOU HAVE A PUG NAMED DUG?"

"ANYONE COULD FIND THAT OUT!"

"YOU ONCE TOLD ME THAT I SHOULD FOLLOW MY AMBITIONS, NOT MY DREAMS, UNLESS MY DREAM IS TO BRING BACK DINOSAURS, THEN TO DEFINITELY FOLLOW THAT DREAM."

The elderly woman lowered the shotgun. She looked terrifying; the overly large glasses askew on the bridge of her nose magnified her wild eyes, her grey hair was escaping the multicolored curlers, and, to top it all off, she wore a shabby nightgown that hit just below her knobby knees.

"I suppose you haven't figured out how to bring back dinosaurs," she said, pursing her lips.

"No one could bring you back from the dead, Gran," Haruto replied, casually walking into the cottage.

"Be quiet, you, unless you want to join my husbands in the backyard," she said, shuffling back to her rocking chair.

Koko and her brother both shuddered at the mere thought of the three graves by the old oak tree.

"One day, she's going to shoot us," Koko stated. "And I don't think it'll be an accident."

"Yup, probably," Haruto agreed, nodding his head.

The thunderstorm had finally cleared up. Apparently, Gran's truck wouldn't start, so Haruto had tried to contact Koko. She was outside by then, trying to catch the stupid donkey. After her close call with the car, the rain stopped within minutes. Yuu the donkey came trotting back from who knows where, and Haruto came jogging down the road. Their cottage was only a few minutes' walk from the pension, actually, but it was perched at the end of a winding, forested road that was nearly impossible to navigate _without_ the rain. Add bad weather and there was absolutely no way anyone was getting in or out.

Haruto gave her a once over. "You should probably go shower. You look horrendous."

"Thanks, brother dearest," said Koko.

"Anything for you, sister dearest," Haruto replied, sticking his head in the fridge.

"Hey, weirdo."

"What?" he asked, examining the strange array of food.

"Why can't you hear a pterodactyl go to the bathroom?" she asked.

Haruto sighed. "That's such an old joke. It's 'cause the 'P' is silent."

"No, it's because it's dead, you uneducated swine," she retorted, strutting out of the room.

* * *

_Knock knock_.

"Koko?"

"Hnngh."

The door creaked open.

"What's wrong with you? I've been calling you for the past ten minutes. Dinner's ready."

"Hnnnngh."

"Geez, woman. What's wrong with you? Did you finally realize that your ugliness couldn't be cured?" Haruto teased.

"My head hurts," she groaned.

"Of course it does. You tripped and face planted into the mud, were hit by a door, and body checked to the ground," Haruto listed, counting on his fingers. "It was all bound to catch up to you."

"Go away."

"I'll get you some pain killers… Before you kill me. Ha. That was a good one."

"Shut up."

She heard his footsteps thud into their Jack-and-Jill bathroom to find the medicine.

"Where is it? Where is it?" she heard him mutter, the sound of opening and closing cabinets echoing.

"Where is—AGGGHHH!" Haruto shrieked. His yell was followed by a several sounds of breaking porcelain, or at least, it sounded like porcelain.

Koko winced at the noise. She was about to ask what happened when Haruto came stalking out of the bathroom holding the broken head of a garden gnome.

"That woman is crazy! Look at this!" he brandished the creepy, smiling gnome head. "About two dozen, all stuffed in the cabinet! I don't know how she managed to snag a husband, let alone _three_! You know what? She probably drove them to their graves prematurely. I wouldn't doubt it for a second," he groused, tramping out of the room.

Koko never did get her headache pills.

* * *

Koko woke to something incessantly licking her hand. There were only two possibilities regarding the culprit. Her grandma wasn't _that_ crazy, and her brother wasn't _that_ weird. So, it could be Yuu the donkey, or Dug the pug.

She pulled away her slobber-covered hand, and, immediately, a combination of whining and wheezing began. It was definitely Dug.

Dug the pug was named after Gran's second late husband. He'd been a rich American businessman.

She stared down at the morbidly obese dog while wiping her hand on the sheets. The pug's tongue was hanging out of its virtually toothless mouth, and its eyes were bulging with excitement. As soon as she stood up, the pug went wild, running around the room eagerly.

"Come on, Duggie," she said, making her way to the door. "Let's—"

_WHAM!_

The dog had run right into the wall. Koko watched as it sat there, rather confused, before jumping up and running around again.

"Haruto," said Koko as she entered the kitchen. "I think there's something wrong with the do—"

_THUD! THUD! THUD!_

The siblings watched as the dog fell down the last few stairs and then scamper off to its dog bowl.

"Yup," Koko affirmed. "Definitely something not quite right."

Haruto chuckled. "Just like Gran. Two peas in a pod of bat-shit crazy."

"And we're related to her."

"Yup. Now what do you want for breakfast?" he asked.

"Your heart roasted on a spit," she replied.

"Cereal it is," he nodded, setting down a box of Cocoa Puffs in front of her.

They both sat in mutual silence, eating the chocolate-peanut butter cereal. Since their parents weren't there, they opted for the most sugary cereal possible.

"Where's Gran?" she asked through a mouthful of Cocoa Puffs.

"Tending to her dearest beloveds," Haruto answered.

"I seriously hope I don't turn out like that when I'm older."

"Like Gran or her husbands?"

"Both."

"Well, you're already halfway there."

"I know how to use Gran's shotgun."

"See," said Haruto, rinsing his chipped bowl. "Halfway there."

He got a garden gnome thrown at his head.

* * *

"I think I'll take the dog for a walk," Haruto mused.

"That fat thing won't get ten feet from the house before it collapses," said Gran, walking into the room. She was wearing her favorite shirt that read 'Knittaz 4 life.'

"Nor will you," Koko heard her brother mutter.

Kokoro let out a snort, redirecting her attention to the television. Suddenly, Gran swiped the remote from her hand.

"Hey!" she said indignantly. "I was watching that!"

"That show is going to turn your brains to mush," the old woman replied, settling into her rocking chair.

"It was Discovery Channel…" said Koko. "How is pro-wrestling better than Discovery?"

"Hot, sweaty, nearly-naked men fighting each other is always better than watching that scientific drivel."

"… And I'm leaving," Koko declared, heading into the kitchen for a drink.

Not even moments later, Haruto walked through the front door.

"That was a really short walk, even for that fat dog," said Kokoro, leaning against the counter.

"…"

"…"

"I… I forgot the dog," he said quietly.

That was when Koko noticed that the pug was sitting by the entrance, with its leash all set, looking tremendously dejected. So, Koko burst out laughing.

"Forgot… The… Dog…" she wheezed. "That's a good one."

"Like you haven't done it before," Haruto mumbled.

"No. No, in fact, I haven't," she retorted.

Haruto went to pick up the leash, but Kokoro interrupted him. "Hey, you know what? Let me take the thing for a walk. I want to drop by Misuzu's. And by the way, Gran's watching pro-wrestling."

"Really?" Haruto's face lit up, forgetting his blunder. "Sweet!" He tossed her the lead, and traipsed to the living room.

"My entire family is full of weirdoes," Koko muttered, sauntering out the door.

With the pug in the lead, they passed by the donkey that was munching on the rose bushes surrounding the headstones. Once they were out the gate, the duo started down the treacherous road, consisting of potholes, twisting curves, and fallen tree limbs. They narrowly missed an incident with a skunk.

* * *

Once they reached the pension, Kokoro left Dug tied up to a fence, which he started to lick for some odd reason.

"Good morning, how may I help you?" It was Haruhi, armed in a frilly apron and headscarf.

"Morning, Haruhi-_kun_," Koko grinned, causing the _female_ host to glance up quickly.

"Oh, hello, Kokoro-sempai. I didn't know you had a place in Karuizawa," said Haruhi.

"Actually, I was born here. We've been visiting every break. It's funny that we haven't crossed paths," Koko mused.

"That is a little odd," Haruhi replied, tilting her head.

Unexpectedly, a blonde blur swiped Haruhi off her feet.

"THAT WAS SO CUTE!" cried Tamaki, swinging the brunette around in circles.

"Let me go, sempai!" yelled Haruhi.

And just as fast as he had appeared, Tamaki disappeared into a corner of gloom.

Haruhi let out an irritated sigh, before turning to Koko. "Sorry about that."

"Why do I have the feeling that you've been roped into their club involuntarily?" Koko mused.

"I broke a vase and have to repay my debt," said Haruhi plainly.

Kokoro nodded. "Makes sense. So, you made it back all in one piece?"

"Yes… How did you know about that?" asked Haruhi.

Koko shrugged. "I dropped by yesterday afternoon to see Misuzu-chi. I overheard all the hullabaloo."

"Thanks for asking. Go ahead and sit anywhere, I'll bring you the brunch menu," Haruhi stated, gesturing to the numerous tables. Koko nodded, she was getting peckish anyway—the cereal she'd had earlier wasn't much.

"KOKO-CHAN!" a young voice called. "Come sit with us!"

Koko spotted the group of boys clustered around a table.

"Morning, everyone," she said as she pulled up a chair. All the hosts were seated, drinking various beverages, and snacking on cakes and fruits. Then, she noticed that one of the boys was not part of the Host Club. "Oh, hello, Arai."

"Morning, Koko-sempai," the brown-haired boy waved.

"Good morning, Koko-chan!" Honey-sempai greeted.

"Oh, look, it's the cripple," one of the twins muttered, earning a whack on the head from his brother.

"Be nice, Hikaru," said the other.

Instead of feeling hurt, like most would, Kokoro felt miffed. "At least I'm better looking," she retorted.

The offensive twin's head shot up, "Yeah, but you're a girl—"

"I think he just agreed with me," she interrupted, whispering loudly to Arai.

"Ignore him," said Haruhi as she set a menu down in front of Kokoro. "Hikaru's just being a moron."

"Hey! I'm not a moron!" came the piqued tone of the twin.

"I didn't say you were," Haruhi responded calmly. "I said you were _being_ a moron."

Hikaru huffed, stewing himself into an unhappy silence. Meanwhile, Koko asked Haruhi for lemonade and a grilled cheese sandwich, seeing as it was nearly noon.

"He was fine earlier, until you showed up, for some reason," Arai murmured into Koko's ear.

"He's probably jealous of my looks," Koko jokingly whispered.

"Arai-chan, Koko-chan, what are you two talking about?" asked Honey-sempai, large eyes staring at them.

"Arai was just asking about my grandmother," Koko fibbed.

"Astoundingly, she's still alive," Arai jested. He had nearly fallen victim to one of Gran's target practices last summer. Fortunately, the bullet didn't hit him.

"That's not a really nice thing to say," said Honey-sempai.

"You haven't met the bat," replied Koko.

"She can't be that bad," said Kyoya.

"She buried her three, late husbands in the backyard."

"That can't be good for the water system," said Kaoru, biting into a cookie.

"Their bodies have long since decomposed. Plus, they were buried in iron coffins," Koko informed them, watching as Kyoya slowly lowered his glass of water.

Soon, Haruhi returned, setting Koko's order on the table. The female host took a seat beside the twins and Tamaki. Kokoro listened to the group's discussion as she munched on her sandwich. Haruhi was engaging Arai in conversation about the school he currently attended, while the rest listened keenly.

It was quite interesting to see the Host Club members relaxing outside of school, and not entertaining their customers. They seemed mostly normal, for rich people, maybe a tad wacko. Koko's family was rich, but her parents had started from nothing. Her mother had lived in poverty in Haiti, and her father had been just another 'commoner' in Japan. Yet, they became successful, each building up a decent reputation.

Kokoro felt very proud of her parents' accomplishments. Her mother owned two, high-end restaurants, and her father was a partner in a prosperous law firm. They made their own way, while most students at Ouran were handed a starter kit already half completed. Nevertheless, Koko didn't hold a grudge against anyone; she had no reason to.

At that moment, her phone went off, interrupting her musings. She excused herself, and sauntered away from the table.

"Do you not know how to text people, Haruto?" she said into the receiver.

"_Is that any way to talk to your grandmother? Honestly, I thought my son had enough sense to instill manners in his children_!" her Gran's voice warbled out of the phone.

"Sorry, Gran. I didn't know it was you. Why are you using Haruto's cell?" asked Koko.

"_He's in the bathroom, and the home phone is too far away._" Ah, there was that family laziness. It must've skipped a generation with her father, and gone straight to Haruto.

"So…?" Koko prompted.

"_I've got a great idea for some grandmother-granddaughter bonding!_"

"Gran, last time we did some of your so-called bonding, you ended up in jail, and I was left stuck in a tree for seven hours," she stated flatly.

"_Yes, well, Officer Aiko obviously had some hidden resentment. His girlfriend must've dumped him for a better man with a bigger package_."

"Wha–? I don't even… Fine. What's your bonding idea?"

"_Let's get some tattoos!_"

"Um… Tattoos?"

"_Exactly! I'm thinking of something on my lower back that says 'hot stuff' or 'sex-machine' with a motorcycle or crossbones_."

"I don't think that's the best idea—"

"_You could get something on your leg—not the one that's totally messed up—that says 'one foot in the grave' or something, so that people won't stare at that funny stump you call a leg_."

"Thank you, Gran. You do wonders for my self-esteem."

Kokoro heard a sigh from the other end of the line.

"_Don't you do _anything_ for yourself?_"

"No, I don't," Kokoro deadpanned. "I'm Asian Jesus."

"_Don't be disrespectful, child. Now get your ass back here while I distract your brother_."

"Yes, ma'am."

The line cut off, and Koko was left with yet another situation that she knew would not turn out well. When Gran sets her mind to something, she gets it done no matter the method.

Kokoro returned to the group, and hastily rummaged through her pockets for some money.

"Sorry, everyone, but I've got to run. Don't want Gran ending up in jail again." She said, tossing a few bills on the table.

She left before the others could say a word.

* * *

Arai let out a chuckle as the group watched the girl scoop up a fat pug and stride down the road.

"Sometimes I forget she's almost as rich as you guys," he said.

"Well, she sure doesn't act like she's loaded," Hikaru mumbled.

"Doesn't act like it, eh?" said Haruhi as she unraveled the crumpled bills. They amounted to nearly four times the cost of the girl's meal.

"Did she say something about her grandma ending up in jail?" asked Honey.

"Mitsukuni," said Mori.

"What is it, Takashi?" Honey turned his bright eyes to his cousin.

"She knows."

"Knows what?" asked Honey.

Mori glanced at Haruhi, and that was enough for the hosts to understand. They'd been too oblivious to realize it, which was saying something, seeing as Kyoya Ootori knew _everything_.

Kokoro Honda knew Haruhi's secret.

* * *

**Please review! I'm begging you! I'm on my hands and knees! I need to know what you guys think of this! **

**I'll update about every couple days. I have two or so other chapters already done. About 15K words for this entire story so far! Woot woot. I'm surprised that I've written so much. I guess it's fun to write a character that gets in such interesting situations, good or bad!**

* * *

**Edited 31/12/14  
**


	5. My Heart Says Yes, But My Dad Says No

**Hello little pumpkin pies! Are you all ready for another update? 'Cause here it is! **

**Please review!  
**

**Question: Who do you think Kokoro will end up with? A Host Club member? An OC? A fellow classmate?**

**Another Question: Who do _you_ think she _should_ end up with?**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC, just my OCs**

**Warning: ~Profanity, profanity, profanity~**

* * *

Chapter 5

My Heart Says Yes, But My Dad Says No

* * *

"I can't believe we're doing this," said Koko for the fifth time in the past ten minutes.

"Oh, relax, sweet cheeks," Gran patted Koko's arm. "So, what are you getting?"

"Me?" Koko responded.

"Of course, pumpkin. I'm your grandmother, so I count as a parental figure… I think."

"I don't even think that's legal," said Koko.

"You should get something inspiring or some bullshit like that," said Gran, evidently ignoring the girl's statement.

"Err… What are you getting, Gran?" asked Koko, trying to distract the elderly woman.

"A sexy gnome on my lower back, lounging on the words 'sex-machine'."

"Why do I even bother asking?" Koko groaned.

"Hi, there. What can I do for you ladies?" asked a heavily tattooed man.

"Hello, Tsubasa, dear. We're here to get some tattoos," replied Gran.

The man, Tsubasa, chuckled. "Another one? Okay, follow me."

As the pair followed the man to a smaller room in the tattoo parlor, Koko whispered to her grandmother, "You already have one? Since when?" There was absolutely no way she was going to ask _where_ the tattoo was.

"Since before you were born, sweet cheeks," Gran replied.

"Dad's going to kill us both," Koko muttered.

Kokoro watched as the tattoo artist discussed designs with her grandmother.

"Hey, kid, my name's Midori. Were you wanting to get something?" asked a friendly, feminine voice from behind her.

Koko turned. "Oh, uh, me? Not really. I'm just here with my Gran. Err… She _wanted_ me to get one, but…"

"That's fine. Let me know if you change your mind," the artist said, sitting back down at the front desk.

Koko perched on one of the bar stools, swinging her legs back and forth. The parlor was small, with a little sitting area, and a few rooms in the back separated by brightly colored curtains. Nearly every wall was covered with designs. A drawing of a whimsical koi caught her attention; it was a lovely reddish-orange, and its fins looked as if they were rippling through water.

"So, how'd you lose the leg?" asked Midori, reaching for a few, stray stencils with a tattooed arm. Kokoro was rather surprised by the woman's forwardness.

"Shark attack," Koko replied.

"That sucks. What's your name, kid?" Midori questioned, flipping through a folder.

"Kokoro, but everyone calls me Koko," she responded.

The woman smiled. Koko noticed that she even had intricate tattoos framing her face. "Well, it's nice to meet you, Koko," said Midori.

There was a period of silence as the tattoo artist worked and Koko sat in deep thought, staring at the beautiful drawing of the fish.

Eh, what the hell.

"Um, Midori-san?"

"Yes?"

"I've changed my mind."

Midori grinned. "What do you have in mind?"

* * *

Three weeks later

_Ring Ring Ring_.

"Yellow?"

"_Hey, Koko, it's Tomi. Did you want to go to the mall today?_"

"Hold on, let me ask," said Koko. She stuck her head out into the hallway and called, "Dad! Can I hang out with Satomi, today?"

"What do _you_ think?" her father's cross tone resounded.

Koko sighed into the receiver. "My heart says yes, but my dad says no."

"_Still grounded, then?_"

"Yeah…"

"_When do you think they'll let you go free?_"

"Well, I did pull the I-need-to-live-life-to-its-fullest card, placing specific emphasis on my so-called handicap. My mom ate it up, especially when I started the waterworks," said Koko, closing her door and plopping back down on her bed.

"_At least they didn't take away your phone_."

"But, they won't let me hang out with anyone. I think I'm going stir-crazy here. What I would give to eat a steak smothered with hamburgers and deep-fried at an unhygienic fast food joint."

"_Uh, gross. So, when's your release date?_"

"Oh, right. Maybe four days, give or take a few. Though, I might have killed my brother by then."

"_Please don't, you don't need a record like your grandmother._"

"Would it be better if I targeted my brother's hairless cat?"

"_Oh, don't hurt Chicken. It's never done anything to you._"

"Except make me sneeze. And I'm cooped up in the house with that thing. I swear I'm a cat magnet, or something."

"_I—Hold on_." There was muffled shouting on the other line as Koko twiddled her thumbs in boredom. "_Sorry about that_," said Tomi. "_I've got to go. I'll text you tomorrow. My parents want me to go out to lunch with them, something about a potential merger with another airline. I don't really care, but they want me to keep the other family's son entertained. Ugh. What am I? A damn escort?_"

"Insult him in German. You're always scary when you speak German."

"_Yeah, I just have to make sure he doesn't speak it, or else I'll be in the doghouse, just like you_."

"Okay, go have fun. Maybe he'll be attractive."

"He's seven," was all Satomi said before she hung up.

Kokoro looked around her bedroom. There was nothing to do. There were still a couple of weeks before school started again. She could go workout in their gym, or surf the Internet, or just lie on her bed in boredom.

When her parents had come to pick her up at the end of her stay in Karuizawa, her dad had gone completely nuts when he saw the tattoo, resulting in Gran knocking him out with a gnome. Koko's mother had been shocked, and slightly impressed at her daughter's nerve to actually go through with something like that. Haruto was rather indifferent to the whole situation, for he continued watching the sports channel. He only reacted when a pie flew over his head and out the window. _No one touches his pies_.

Kokoro inspected the tattoo. It looked entirely healthy. She'd gotten the tattoo artist to draw the koi fish around half of her leg and add in a quote around the second half. It was just between her knee and the prosthetic sleeve.

The lettering read 'just keep swimming' in a deep, ocean blue. Maybe she should've gotten 'shark bait' instead.

* * *

A Few Days Later

"Why are you wet?" asked Haruto as Koko trudged through the door.

"Have you seen that nice pond around back, near the shed?" she asked.

"Yeah," he nodded.

"Well, I didn't."

Haruto barked out a laugh. "Nice going, coconut."

"Bleh."

_Ring Ring Ring_.

Haruto answered the phone. "Hello? Honda residence… Speaking?"

Kokoro kicked off her soggy shoe, wringing out her shirt over the sink.

"Miss who? Oh, you mean Koko? Yeah… She's right here," said Haruto, and Koko glanced over her shoulder.

"Oi, nut head. Phone for you," he said, holding out the telephone.

Koko stuck her tongue out as she snatched the phone from his hold.

"Koko speaking," she said, heading up to her room.

"_Hello, Miss Honda. This is Kyoya Ootori_."

"Um, hi. What can I do for you?" She asked, shutting her door.

"_Well_—" Kyoya began, but Koko interrupted him.

"Sorry, could you hold on for a sec? I'm going to put you on speaker," she said, punching a button and setting the phone down on her bed. "Okay, sorry, continue," she prodded, stripping off her wet clothing as she listened to the second-year.

"_Miss Honda, I have taken the liberty in calling you personally to inform you that one of your friends is currently at my family's hospital_," he said.

"What? Who? Why?" she questioned, halting in her tracks.

"_Shiori Igawa was admitted early yesterday morning. I would prefer not to divulge any more information over the phone. She specifically asked that I call you,_" Kyoya responded, his voice the same calm, collected tone.

Kokoro's heart dropped. "I'll be right over. I'll meet you in the lobby."

"_All right, Miss Honda_."

"Oh, and Kyoya-kun?"

"_Yes?_"

"Thank you."

* * *

"Where are you going?" asked Haruto, raising an eyebrow.

"The hospital," Koko replied.

"But, you're grounded," he stated.

"So?"

"Mom and dad put me in charge, and you aren't allowed to leave this house," he said firmly. Their parents had left on a short trip to scout locations for the third restaurant; they said that they would return in a few days.

"Of all things to be serious about, you choose this?" she groaned.

His façade faltered a bit. "Um, yeah. Yes. You can't leave."

"My friend is in the hospital. She wants me there; she _asked_ for me to be there," she said. "Can you please, please, please drive me?"

Haruto looked conflicted, but then again, when did he ever follow the rules?

"Fine. I'll do it, but you can't leave like that," he said.

"Why not?" asked Koko.

"You need pants."

She glanced down.

"Whoops."

* * *

"Do you need a ride home?" Haruto asked as he pulled up in front of the hospital.

"Nah, I'll walk," said Koko as she got out of the car. "Don't expect me home anytime soon. I might stay really late. It depends…"

It depended on a lot of things. Would Shiori still be mad? And if she was, why did she ask her to come? Why was Shiori in the hospital in the first place? How sick was she? Was she even sick or was she hurt?

"Okay. But, take this with you," Haruto held out a small canister.

"Is this—?"

"Yeah, it's pepper-spray. Be safe," he said. Kokoro gave a snort of amusement. When would she ever need pepper-spray?

"You won't be laughing if you get attacked by a creepy pedophile," Haruto retorted.

"I'm more likely to spray myself accidently than spray the mugger," she muttered.

"Well then, don't," se said as Koko shut the door.

She waved as her brother sped off back into traffic. She was left standing apprehensively in front of the sliding glass doors.

As she walked into the bustling lobby, she instantly spotted Kyoya. He was busying himself with an expensive touch-screen device while sitting formally on a chair.

"Hi," she said plainly.

"Good afternoon, Miss Honda," said Kyoya, pocketing the device. "Please follow me, and I shall take you to Miss Igawa's room."

"It's Koko," she muttered.

The second-years made their way to the elevators, managing to snag an empty one. The silence was a stark contrast to the noisy lobby. Out of nervousness, Kokoro fiddled with a hole in her shorts, making it even larger.

It had been ages since she had last spoken or remotely interacted with Shiori. The things she had said to her friend were horrible, so she had figured that Shiori would want nothing to do with her.

There was a ding, and the elevator glided open. Koko frowned when she noticed the overhead directional sign.

"Why are we on the oncology floor?" she asked, dreading the answer.

"Please follow me, Miss Honda," said Kyoya, already out of the lift.

Kokoro quickened her pace to match the taller boy's lengthy stride. At the moment, she was having an internal freak out. She was never the best at confrontation, or just generally being serious in serious situations. She was always bound to crack a joke, and most likely that joke would offend someone.

After several turns down different hallways, they halted in front of a door.

"Here we are, Miss Honda," said Kyoya.

"Oh, err… Thank you?" she replied, staring at the painted designs of frogs and ducks and flowers.

"Miss Honda?"

"Yeah?"

"Could you please release my arm?"

Kokoro realized that she had a death clutch on his shirt's material. "Oh, geez, sorry," she apologized, albeit awkwardly.

"No worries, Miss Honda, have a good evening," and with that, the Shadow King disappeared down the blindingly white hallway. He was a strange one, that Ootori.

The last time she had seen him was in Karuizawa, when she was practically kidnapped by the Host Club, and kept prisoner until she agreed to keep Haruhi's secret. It was not a fun experience being hogtied in a dark room with the light from a single lamp blaring in her face. Not to mention how quickly the hosts changed into police uniforms. The Host Club was full of weirdoes.

Kokoro took a deep breath, and faced the door.

"Well, here goes nothing," she mumbled, twisting the doorknob.

* * *

"Did you take a shower?" That was the very first thing Shiori Igawa asked her estranged friend.

Koko's lips quirked. "No, I fell in a pond."

"The one by the shed in your backyard?" Shiori asked.

"That's the one."

"You're such a nutcase."

There was an uncomfortable silence. Koko didn't know what to say. Should she start with an apology?

"Have a seat," said Shiori, gesturing to a lone chair.

"I…Err, I was really surprised when I received Kyoya-kun's call," said Koko, sitting down.

Shiori gave a nervous laugh. "I wasn't sure you'd come."

"Why not?" asked Kokoro, somewhat distractedly.

"Well, since…" Shiori trailed off.

"I'm sorry," she blurted, making Shiori glance up sharply from pulling on a blanket thread.

"I was a real jerk to you. I completely disregarded the thought that anyone else could be affected other than me. I was stupid, real stupid. I guess, when I cracked all those jokes, it was just so I wouldn't freak out, though that didn't really help, considering I blew up through the roof at you. And I'm sorry for it all," Koko exclaimed.

Shiori sighed. "It's okay. I was in the wrong to avoid you. I should've said something instead of cutting off ties…"

Kokoro exhaled, blowing a stray wisp of hair out of her face.

"What is wrong with us?" she mused, leaning back into the chair with a light thud.

"We're hormonal teenagers. I think we're allowed to mess up once in a while…" said Shiori as she tugged at her own gorgeous locks.

"Don't tell me you lost a leg, too? Is that why you're stuck in here?" Koko knew that that wasn't the reason. Shiori was on the _oncology_ floor. Koko pretty well knew _why_.

"No, if you'll be quiet—yes, quiet, because I know you'll interrupt," said Shiori, after Koko opened her mouth to object. "Anyway, not long ago, I had the flu, and it was pretty terrible. So, my parents, being the worrywarts they are, brought me to the doctor's. They did some tests because my mother is paranoid – you know how she is."

Kokoro nodded, listening intently as Shiori continued her account.

"Well, they got the results back, and then they decided to do more tests, this time more specific… I'll just get to the point… It turns out that I've got acute leukemia," said Shiori solemnly; she looked up at Koko. "I've got cancer, Koko-puff."

Cancer? Kokoro felt like her heart had fallen through the floor. She knew that she had to be strong for her friend; Shiori had wanted her by her side, to tell her the grim news. Like hell her was going to go through this without her friends.

"You know what? It's just another game, Iggy. Another tournament, and cancer's our opponent," Koko grinned. "And we're going to crush it to the ground."

* * *

The girls talked for several hours, well past visiting hours, but no one ever came to tell Kokoro to take a hike. She figured Kyoya must have had something to do with that.

They talked about everything that occurred over the past few weeks. Kokoro even showed her friend her tattoo, to which she was scolded tremendously. Koko told her about her crazy Gran, and the mishaps she'd faced in Karuizawa, including being saved by tall, dark, and handsome. Shiori squealed for five minutes straight when Koko told her what happened, though she had no idea what the big deal was. Shiori said she was oblivious to the signs. Koko just ignored her, and continued with her tales.

Shiori later informed Koko that she had begun the first round of chemotherapy that morning, which explained why the pretty girl was looking rather pale and fatigued. Kokoro knew from reading books and watching television shows that chemotherapy was incredibly draining and hard on one's body.

"I swear, the Black Magic Club's cursed the team or something," she mused from her spot at the end of the bed, "I wouldn't be surprised if by the end of the year, every one our mates ended up in the hospital at one point."

Shiori laughed. "Yeah, Azusa's going to be real mad."

"She's going to be the devil incarnate," Kokoro giggled.

The pair exhaled, relishing each other's company.

"I know this is a touchy subject, but, will you lose your hair?" asked Koko carefully.

Shiori forlornly stroked her chestnut tresses, "Probably, the doctor said that there's a really high chance. I'm thinking of cutting it all off, so I don't have to deal with it falling out in giant clumps."

"Then I'm doing that, too," Koko announced.

"What? No! You can't do that! You have such nice hair!" said Shiori.

"If you go bald, then I go bald," Koko replied stubbornly.

Shiori's eyes watered. "You would do that for me?"

"Hell yeah! Of course!" said Koko. "We can get someone to make your hair into a wig, so you can still wear it."

Shiori smiled. "That would be marvelous!"

"So you can go as yourself for Halloween, and I'll go as a one-legged pirate!"

Koko had to duck to avoid the airborne television remote. When she straightened back up, she was smiling like a madman. This is how it was supposed to be.

* * *

Kokoro left the hospital late that night after assuring Shiori that she'd be back the next afternoon armed with a hairstylist.

At the moment, she was walking home down a dimly lit street – the perfect setting for a horror movie or a kidnapping. So, of course, Kokoro was feeling overly paranoid and anxious. Every rustle of a bush, and every unidentified echo scared the living daylights out of her.

A limousine drove past, its headlights momentarily blinding her. She warily watched it, before turning back to eyeing every shadow and every creepy corner.

She heard a car door slam further behind, but she ignored it, too caught up in her surroundings. She could call her brother, but he had to work early in the morning, and she didn't want to wake him up when she could walk home. It was only a half an hour walk, not bad.

She didn't think it was so bad until she heard the footsteps. She instantly quickened her pace, hoping that it was just another citizen that enjoyed very late night walks. She glanced back, seeing a tall, shadowy figure. Kokoro gulped, clutching the pepper-spray canister tightly. The red can was her only defense; she didn't know jack squat about any forms of self-defense.

The footsteps were getting louder, and much, much closer. Kokoro held her breath, her prosthetic chinking faintly against the ground.

Suddenly, a strong hand landed on her shoulder. Kokoro let out shriek, whirling around to face her attacker. She whipped out the pepper-spray, and jammed her finger down on the nozzle.

* * *

**Dun dun dun... Cliffhanger! **

* * *

**Edited 31/12/14  
**


	6. Oh My God! Were You Mugged?

**Bonjour, encore! Here is the next chappy!**

**Thank you to **Tactless Unicorn, kpacademygirl**, **ThoughtlessBreath, GeniusPineapples, **and** Enecs** for reviewing! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran Highschool Host Club. However, the OCs are my own creation.**

**Warning: mentions of a little wee bit of blood (not gory) and some profanity**

* * *

Chapter 6

Oh My God! Were You Mugged?

* * *

"I can feel you staring at me."

"I'm just trying to figure out how you managed to pepper-spray yourself," the younger clone stated.

Kokoro lifted up the icepack to give the boy a red, puffy-eyed glare. "I hate my life," she groaned, setting the ice on her throbbing eyes, and leaning her head on the back of the couch. Was it her destiny to end up in the shittiest situations?

"I think you're just very unfortunate."

"Why do you look so much like your brother, yet you're complete opposites?" she asked.

"I don't know. And I'm the better-looking one, by the way," Satoshi replied.

"That was rhetorical," Koko muttered.

"Satoshi," she heard Mori's deep tone.

"Yeah, yeah. I know. I'm going. Nice meeting you, Koko-sempai," said Satoshi.

Koko gave a wave in Satoshi's general direction – she could barely see, her eyes were so swollen.

"You too, kiddo," she said.

She felt the couch sink a bit with a new weight. "So, I guess you were just trying to offer me a ride, huh?" she mumbled.

"Yeah," Mori grunted.

"I think I got carried away," she chuckled, wincing as she moved her tender facial muscles.

She heard him give a low chuckle. It was interesting to hear the usually solemn boy show any kind of emotion for once. It was a nice change.

"They're so cute together, aren't they, Sato-chan?"

"Yeah, they look like an old, married couple."

Kokoro groaned at the obnoxiously loud voices, burying her face into a soft material. Her eyes still felt sore; she hoped that the swelling had gone down.

Without warning, a weight – that she hadn't realized was there until now – was lifted off her waist, leaving her skin to fend for itself against the cool air. She immediately shot up, opening her eyes wide as she felt a blush coming on. With a glance to her side, she saw the attractive third-year looking just as drowsy as she felt.

She gave a nervous chuckle, "Err… Sorry," she said, her face most likely flushed. Hopefully, it wasn't noticeable with her already irritated skin. "Oh, no! What time is it? My brother might think I've died or something!" she exclaimed.

She and Mori had talked (well, sort of) for quite a while the night before. She must have just conked out or something, a bad habit of hers when she was tired. If she remembered correctly, Mori had become quite talkative, much more than usual. It had been a little strange, but her sleep-deprived mind had brushed it off.

"Don't worry, Koko-chan! We made sure Ruto-chan knew that you were having a sleepover!" said Honey with an innocent smile as he held up Koko's phone.

"H-How did you get my phone? It was in my… back pocket…" she asked, patting the back of her shorts with confusion.

"Never mind that," said Satoshi "Do you two lovebirds want breakfast?"

"Lovebirds?!" Koko squeaked, watching as Honey flounced away with Satoshi close behind.

There was a loud racket emanating from the door the two had just disappeared into, followed by a lot of shouting. The third-year and middle-schooler came bolting out of the same door moments later, high-tailing it away from an angry-looking chef.

Kokoro and Mori watched as the chef chased the pair, brandishing a spatula like it was a sword. They observed the scene until the characters vanished into another part of the house.

"Why were you walking alone?" asked Mori.

"Hm?" Koko jumped slightly at the third-year's voice. "Oh, I was heading back from the hospital."

"Are you all right?" she could detect a bit of concern in his deep tone.

"Me? Oh, I'm fine. I was visiting a friend, and we lost track of time. I didn't want to wake my brother since he had to work this morning, so I toughed it out and walked, plus I need the exercise," she replied, checking her watch, "Speaking of mornings, I should get going," she stated, abruptly standing up.

"Thank you for your generosity," she said, giving a curt bow and smile.

"Koko-chan! Where are you going?" asked Honey, appearing rather unexpectedly in the living room.

"I made a promise to a friend, so I've got to go meet my hairstylist. Have a nice day, everyone," Koko responded as she turned to leave.

"Wait, Koko-sempai! That's not a d—" Satoshi cried.

_Thud!_

"Ouch," Satoshi and Honey both winced.

* * *

"Do you do that to yourself on purpose? Or are really that clumsy?" Satoshi asked.

"Koko-chan is very clumsy! Isn't she, Takashi?" said Honey.

"Ah."

"I bwame whoever inventhed thuch a powerfool window cweaner," Koko garbled, a bloody cloth pressed to her nose. Her head was on Mori's lap, much to her embarrassment. He had caught her right after she crashed into the window.

"At least it's not broken," said Satoshi cheerfully.

"Wha are you weferwing thoo? My noze oah the window?" Koko mumbled.

Satoshi grinned. "The window."

"Don't be mean, Sato-chan!" Honey exclaimed.

Koko merely groaned. At this rate, she was going to end up in the hospital as more than just a visitor.

* * *

"Is that blood on your shirt? And it's on your nose, too! Why are your eyes red? And what happened to your knee? Oh my god! Were you mugged?!" Shiori gasped.

"No, I was not mugged," Koko replied. "My eyes are red because I accidentally pepper-sprayed myself last night, and there's blood on my nose and shirt because I walked into a window, and lastly, I tripped on my way here because I didn't see the pothole until the last second."

Shiori exhaled. "You're a walking disaster, Koko-puff," she said dryly.

"Yes, I know I am. But! Guess who made an appointment with an awesome hairstylist?" Koko replied enthusiastically.

"Really? That's great! Who's the stylist?" Shiori asked.

"Well, actually, she's my brother's stylist, but I gave her a call, and she was willing to pop by and give us both a quick trim. And she knows someone who'll turn your lovely hair into a wig," said Koko with a grin. "And I gave Tomi a call, she should be here soon."

"Oh, that's absolutely perfect! It's been so boring here," said Shiori.

"You've been in chemo for three days," Koko retorted, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, but there's nothing to do. All my shows have had their finales, and so now there's only reruns and I've seen them all," Shiori grumbled.

"Well, I've brought something to do! Have no fear, for Captain Coconut is here!" cried Koko, striking a heroic pose.

"You're a nutcase."

"That's why they call me coconut!"

"Wait, are you wearing the same thing you wore yesterday?"

"Pfft. No…"

"Tell me," Shiori demanded with an intimidating tone.

"I may or may not have tried to pepper-spray Mori-sempai, and accidentally pepper-sprayed myself in the process. And I may or may not have crashed at his place when he and his brother helped my poor, blinded soul. And I may or may not have walked into his window while trying to leave because I was such an awkward weirdo."

"And why were you an awkward weirdo?"

"I may or may not have used Mori-sempai as a cushion."

"You didn't!"

"I did," Koko replied with a grimace, trying to speak above Shiori's excited ramblings and squeals. "They were also kind enough to give me a ride here. I called my stylist from the lobby, so she should be here in about two hours… Annnd you're not even listening."

"—And I could be your Maid of Honor, and the wedding could be themed, and the cake would be grand! Wouldn't that be great, Koko-puff?"

"Yeah, sure… Wait, what?!"

* * *

One week into the second semester, and a lot had happened.

When Koko and Tomi showed up at school with freshly shorn craniums, they turned quite a few heads and earned multitudes of questions. Azusa was disappointed that they'd lost a player – hopefully, it would only be temporary. Kokoro had been planning to surprise Shiori with numerous 'get-well' cards, as well as sending dozens of the girl's favorite flowers. She also wanted to get the Host Club members to sign a card, since Shiori loved to visit the club.

It was a Friday morning, and Kokoro was munching on her breakfast when her father strolled into the kitchen. "Good morning, daughter dearest."

"Morning, dad," she said. "Haruto made coffee before he left, there's still some in the maker."

Her father grunted in response, pouring himself a cup in his favorite mug.

He took a sip, and sighed. "Ah, it's like making love in a canoe."

"It's that good?" Koko asked, lifting an eyebrow.

"No, it's fucking close to water," he retorted, dumping the coffee down the drain.

"You shouldn't say that when your son makes you coffee, dear," said Koko's mother, walking into the room.

"I will if it tastes awful," her dad said, brewing another batch of coffee.

Her father was in a much better mood compared to last night. At dinner, he'd been quite _stressed_, which would be the best way to describe his mood. And their father rarely showed much emotion, aside from his seemingly harsh jokes.

* * *

Yesterday's Dinner

"Your mother and I have some important matters to discuss with the both of you," their father said seriously.

"I didn't do it!" said Haruto immediately.

"Me neither!" Koko agreed. She leaned towards her brother, and whispered rather loudly, "What didn't we do?"

Haruto shrugged. "I don't know, but whatever it was, I didn't do it."

"How could you know what you did if you didn't do it?" she asked.

"Well, I'd definitely know if I didn't not do it," he responded.

Koko snorted. "Of course you'd know if you didn't not do it. You'd definitely done it."

"They're definitely your children, dear," Renada sighed to her husband, slightly amused.

"What were we talking about?" Haruto hissed.

"What we didn't do," Kokoro answered.

"Then how could we know what we didn't do?" he asked.

"Well, we'd know if we did it," said Koko. Haruto shrugged in agreement.

They both turned to their father, who looked less than pleased. "Are you both done?" he asked dryly.

Koko shared a look with her brother; they directed their attention to their father, and nodded.

"Good, then I shall proceed," her father said tersely. "As you know, your mother's restaurant is having its grand opening in a fortnight. Several clients of mine will be attending, and many prospective clients, as well."

So, _this_ was why their father was acting so out of the norm. Their mother's third restaurant was halfway complete, but the workers were extremely efficient, so there was definitely no concern in that area. However, there was concern pertaining to who was attending the opening. The fact that many clients and prospective clients were going to the opening explained their father's behavior.

"Your mother and I would like the both of you to attend—"

Haruto groaned. "But those things are so boring."

Their father took off his glasses, and rubbed his face. "We have been very lenient over the years, compared to other parents. We have allowed the two of you to choose your owns paths. Now, Haruto," Jiro said, focusing on Koko's brother. "You are an adult, and as such, you will act like one. I will not be hearing any more complaints as long as you live under this roof. You do not have to go to the opening, though I highly encourage your attendance. And, Kokoro," he continued, facing his daughter. "You don't have a say in the matter, you will attend."

Kokoro was speechless, for once. Never ever had their father said anything like that. Granted, he'd been stern with Koko and her brother, but no more than the average parent. And even then, they seldom disobeyed their parent's requests. Kokoro respected her parents, and in return they treated her like an adult, allowing her liberty in her choices.

Kokoro chose to say nothing, her brother, however, did the opposite thing.

"Why do you want us there so badly? We've never gone to the other openings. What's so important about this one?" Haruto asked. Koko could see him getting frustrated. She didn't like seeing her family argue.

"Excuse me, I think I am going to retire early, tonight," her father said, standing up and exiting the dinning room. Her father always knew when to end an argument; he was a lawyer, after all.

Her mother exhaled. "You shouldn't push your father like that, Haruto. He's under a lot of stress from work lately. The restaurant's opening only adds to the stress."

"You don't seem too bothered, mom," Koko remarked.

"That's because I'm your mother."

Koko smiled at that comment; that's what her mother constantly said when she couldn't think up a witty response. Her father was completely opposite; he could counter anything at any time with a smart retort – the perks of being a lawyer.

"Tell dad I'll go to the opening," said Haruto.

"Apparently, _I_ don't have a choice," Koko joked.

"We should go dress shopping this weekend!" Haruto exclaimed.

"I truly hope you aren't going to buy a dress," Koko deadpanned. It had happened once before, but that was a story for another time.

"Of course not, silly coconut. We will go find you a dress!" said Haruto.

"As long as it's not floor-length. With my luck, I'd probably trip over the hem and face plant into the punch," Koko muttered. "Then again, I'm likely to trip and face plant anyway."

"Should I set you up on a blind date with the ground? Or have you two already met?" Haruto teased, grinning from ear to ear.

"Shut up, weirdo," Koko grumbled.

"Haruto, be nice to your sister," their mother said futilely.

"Wait, you've already got a fellow, don't you?" Haruto smirked devilishly.

"No, I do not!" Kokoro protested.

"What's this about a fellow?" her mother asked.

"You see, coconut here, went and stayed over a—AGHHH!" He never finished his sentence, for the next thing he knew, he was being tackled to the ground.

"You said you wouldn't say anything! Liar, liar, pants on fire!" Koko shouted childishly.

Renada sighed, and rolled her eyes. "Why me?"

* * *

"Koko, is something bothering you?" asked Tomi, perched at the end of the hospital bed.

Koko sighed. Satomi could read everyone's emotions like a book.

Shiori paused, and looked up from the pile of get-well cards. "Yeah, Koko-puff, you seem kind of distracted."

Kokoro propped her elbow on the armchair, leaning her head into her hand. "It's just my dad," she said. "He seemed really off, last night."

"What do you mean?" Satomi frowned.

"He wanted Haruto and I to attend my mother's restaurant's grand opening. But when Haruto complained, dad snapped at him, and then told me I didn't have a choice in going or not. This morning he seemed back to normal, though," said Koko.

"Maybe he just has a demanding client," Shiori suggested. "When my parents have to deal with picky clients, they usually come home stressed…" Her parents owned and managed a booming real estate business, to which she was set to inherit.

"What if it doesn't have to do with his work?" asked Koko. "I wonder if my mom knows anything. She said he was under a lot of stress lately, too, but he's been stressed before. What makes him act so strangely _now_?"

"What if he's having an affair?!" Shiori exclaimed.

"An affair?! Are you nuts?" Koko countered, shocked that her friend would even suggest the idea.

"Could it be possible?" Satomi interjected steadily.

"Wha-? No! My parents wouldn't even think of doing that!" Koko stammered. "They-they've never had any problems whatsoever!"

"Not that you know of," Satomi replied pompously.

"I'd think I'd know if my parents were getting a divorce. Plus, this was really sudden," said Koko. "I doubt they were having issues; I would've noticed."

"What if his job is in jeopardy?" asked Satomi.

"No, that's not it," said Koko.

Shiori snapped her fingers. "I know! Go into his home office, and look for anything out of the ordinary," she said.

"You want me to snoop in my dad's stuff?" Koko asked incredulously.

Shiori shrugged. "Yup."

"That's an invasion of his privacy! I would get in so much trouble if I were caught," said Koko.

"Then don't get caught," said Satomi simply.

"Oh, no. Not you, too," Koko groaned. "You're supposed to be the rational one, not side with her!" she gestured to Shiori.

"EEEE! Look! A card from the Host Club!" Shiori squealed.

"There are times when one must do the opposite of rational," Satomi replied.

"You just want me to find out what's wrong," Koko said.

"Pretty much," Tomi nodded.

Koko face palmed. "You guys are the worst influence."

* * *

"I feel like I'm on a secret mission," Koko whispered into her cellphone.

"_Just don't start singing the 'Mission: Impossible' theme_," Satomi's voice buzzed from the phone.

Kokoro settled for quietly humming the theme song as she snuck down the dark hallway.

"_Are you there, yet?_"

"Almost," Koko said, stepping into her father's office. "Okay, I'm in."

"_Good, now go to your dad's desk. He could have left some sort of document that might explain his behavior_," said Satomi.

"You sound like you've done this before," Koko muttered dryly as she sorted through the numerous papers. "There's nothing here but boring files," she whispered.

"_Look for something out of the ordinary, like a letter_."

"Right," Koko nodded, using the light of her cell phone to see through the dark.

"Wait, here's something," she said, seeing a thick, folded paper stuck under a paperweight.

"_What is it?_"

"Hold on," Koko said after unfolding the paper. "It looks like a letter."

"_Well, what are you waiting for? Read it_."

"I could get in so much trouble for this," Koko murmured as she started reading the letter.

"_Well, it's too late to turn back now,_" said Satomi.

'_Caro Mr. Jiro Honda,_

_Our names are Francesca and Giovanna Rinaldi. We are twin sisters, born and raised in Italia, by our father, Agostino Rinaldi. We never knew our mother, and only possess a small trinket of hers – a silver locket with her name inscribed. Our father told us that she didn't want anything to do with us when we were growing up, and we respect that decision to this day. However, even if our mother does not wish to know us, we wish to know our family._

_You are undoubtedly wondering why we are writing to you, Mr. Honda. Well, the name inscribed on the locket, and the same name our father told us, is Ren Honda–_'

_Creak_.

Koko's glanced up at the doorway, seeing a light click on. She quickly shoved the letter back where it was, and practically dove underneath the desk.

"Tomi, I've got to go, I'll tell you everything tomorrow. Meet me in Shiori's room by nine," Koko hissed into the phone.

"_Got it. See you then_."

Kokoro shut off her cellphone, and tucked it into her pocket as she held her breath. She heard footsteps pause in front of the office door. After a few tense moments, the footfalls resumed.

She swiftly ducked out of the office, and bolted to her bedroom, thankful that it was in the opposite direction of the footfalls.

What the hell was that letter about?

* * *

**Dun dun dun...**

**Who do _you_ think this 'Ren Honda' is?  
**

**Stay tuned to find out! **

**And please review, review, review! Even in anon mode - it doesn't matter! I just want to know what you guys think of the story!  
**

**Thanks for reading!**

* * *

**Edited 31/12/14  
**


	7. Oh Fancy, We've Hit the Jackpot

**Buongiorno! Here is the seventh chappy! I just realized that we've passed the 20K word mark. Yay, virtual cookies all around! This chapter is so far the longest, but hopefully the next ones will be even longer. I try to write a minimum of 3K words per chapter. Three is a good number, especially in Greek mythology (more likely Percy Jackson and the Olympians) - three fates, three furies, and three people to go on quests and get in a lot of shit.  
**

**Thank you to **naynaynaynay, JustFabulous**, and everyone else for reviewing! And thank you to whoever is reading this for, well, reading this!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC**

**Warning: the usual**

**And, without further ado, the chapter...**

* * *

Chapter 7

Oh Fancy, We've Hit the Jackpot

* * *

"What did you find out about the letter?" Satomi asked as soon as Koko walked through the door.

"What letter?" Shiori piped up.

Koko sighed. "_Against my better judgment_, I went through my dad's stuff—don't tell anybody—and I found a letter."

Shiori's eyes widened. "Really? What did it say?"

"I only read a bit of it," Koko replied.

"Well, then tell us that little bit!" Shiori prodded.

"It was from two Italian twin sisters, Francesca and Giovanna Rinaldi," said Koko.

Shiori nodded. "Sounds Italian."

"Iggy. Shh," Tomi shushed, to which Shiori made a face.

"Apparently their mother was Ren Honda," Koko stated.

"And who's that?" Shiori asked.

"My _grandmother_," Koko replied.

Satomi frowned. "You have two aunts that you never knew about?"

Kokoro nodded. "I can't believe it either. Well, actually, I can. They said in the letter that Gran didn't want anything to do with them, though."

"But, that was years ago, right?" said Shiori.

"Yup, probably. But it does explain why we never knew about them. Gran had three husbands; one was American, and the other two were Japanese. This might've been a fling or something before or in between those marriages," Koko mused.

"How does your grandma even manage to snag so many men?" Shiori asked with a slightly nauseated expression.

"I have absolutely no idea," said Koko.

"What are you going to do about your aunts?" Tomi asked.

"Why don't you send them a letter?" Shiori piped up.

Koko exchanged a look with Satomi.

"That's not a bad idea," Tomi stated.

* * *

Two Weeks Later

Saturday

"GODDAMN IT, HARUTO! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY PROSTHETIC?" Koko yelled.

"I just spiced it up a wee bit!" Haruto called back.

"DID YOU HAVE TO _RHINESTONE_ IT?" she shouted, sticking her head out into the hallway. "I can't wear this!"

"Not with that attitude."

_Ding Dong_.

"Could you get that, coconut? I'm on the toilet~" Haruto trilled.

"Ugh, fine," Koko grumbled, tightening her bathrobe as she stalked down the stairs. "Lazy swine," she said.

"My word! Such language. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were a boy!"

"BALDERDASH! I AM A DELICATE LITTLE FLOWER!" she hollered over her shoulder, wrenching open the door.

"Hi, what can I do for you?" she asked pleasantly.

"I, uh, have a package for Miss Honda?" said the mailman apprehensively, holding out a clipboard and pen.

"Hey, that's me!" Koko said excitedly, signing her name.

The mailman handed her a cardboard box. "Have a nice day, Miss."

She shut the door with her foot, ripping open the package.

"Who was that?" Haruto bellowed.

"The mailman! He delivered a package!" Koko shouted in response.

"What's in the box?" said Haruto, appearing at the top of the stairs.

"It's a… wig?" Koko said confoundedly, lifting up a mass of black hair.

"Who on earth would send you a wig?" her brother asked.

There was a pause before both siblings shared a look and said, "Dad."

"Well, I'm not wearing it," Koko stated.

"Fuck the system!" Haruto said with a fist pump.

Koko raised an eyebrow at her brother. He just shrugged.

"Right. I'm going to change. It takes a half hour to get there, so we need to leave in ten minutes. Hurry up and put a shirt on, weirdo, I don't like seeing your flab," she said.

"I don't have flab!"

"Yeah, you do. Look at that gut," she replied, poking his stomach, "I'd sugar coat it, but you'd probably eat that, too." Her brother wasn't actually fat, or in any way unfit. It was just fun to tease him.

"I am highly offended," Haruto huffed.

"Hi, highly offended. I'm Koko," she retorted, tromping up the stairs.

She heard a faint scoff. "That's a stupid joke. A really stupid joke," He muttered.

When she reached her room, she tugged on a modest, royal blue dress. She skimped on the makeup, much to her brother's dismay, and she didn't have to do anything to her hair since she barely had any. Ah, the joys of having virtually no hair on the top of her head. Not to mention the reduced amount of shampoo and conditioner she went through.

In record time, the siblings were out the door and on their way to their mother's new restaurant.

* * *

The entire shindig was rather impressive. The restaurant was modeled after high-class Parisian architecture.

"Champagne, Miss Honda?" the waiter asked. His uniform resembled a penguin suit; Koko would have to talk to her mother about that.

"Yes, please," she said, downing the entire glass. Honestly, Koko hated the stuff, but after spending a half an hour in a confined space with her brother blasting the _Mamma Mia_ soundtrack the whole time, she decided it was better than suffering from a headache while sober.

The waiter blinked with shock. Koko set the empty glass back on the tray.

"Mm. Thank you," she said, feeling somewhat better.

"Dear, you shouldn't drink so fast. Your father doesn't want his children running rampant while utterly smashed," her mother stated, suddenly appearing by Koko's side.

She jumped. "Geez, woman. Don't sneak up on me!"

Her mother ignored her. "What do you think? The builders have done an excellent job, don't you think?" the older woman asked.

"It looks great!" said Koko. "I love the built-in fountains."

"Oh, yes. The fountains were my idea. Well, the whole thing was generally my idea," her mother mused.

"Mmhmm," Koko nodded.

"Ah, there's Mr. and Mrs. Kobayashi. Come, dear, let me introduce you," her mother said, lightly grasping her arm, and leading her to an elderly couple.

The ritual of meet and greet continued on for what seemed like hours and hours, but it was really a half hour or so. Koko met people whose names she forgot the second they moved on to the next set of adults. Her brother had some how evaded their mother, and had disappeared into the kitchens—undoubtedly to flirt with the staff. Curse her brother and his ability to escape without notice!

Her dad had been a tad annoyed when he realized she hadn't worn the wig, but he eventually just sighed and walked off. Koko shrugged and downed another glass of champagne. Her father was a little odd, but so was her entire family.

"Go find your brother, dear, I will be making my speech in a few moments," her mother said. "And no more champagne. You're going to end up with a hiccoughing fit by the end of your third glass."

"Will do," Koko nodded, thankful to escape the boring rich people meet and greet. Her mother was correct about the alcohol. Koko was a high-functioning drunk, but that didn't mean she didn't get side effects, which included endless fits of hiccoughs.

She trudged into the kitchens – there was no doubt in her mind that her brother was there – and scanned the bustling space. She spotted Haruto chatting up a hot waiter.

"Oi, weirdo!" she hollered. "Mom's going to make her speech."

Haruto grumbled something incoherent before zigzagging through the culinary stations.

"You foiled my plan. I'll get my revenge," he muttered.

"What are you, an evil mastermind?" Koko retorted.

"Oh, sister dearest, you think I could be a mastermind? I'm so flattered," said Haruto. Koko just snorted in response.

The siblings made their way to the base of the musicians' platform, where their mother was waiting in her swanky, red cocktail dress. The woman tapped her champagne glass with a spoon, getting everyone's attention.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen—"

"Ready to be show dogs?" Koko whispered to her brother.

"Bring it on."

* * *

Monday

"So they're coming _here today_?" Satomi asked.

"Yup! After practice," Koko replied smugly, perched on the bleachers.

"Why did you ask them to come to the school?" Satomi questioned as she stretched.

"My dad doesn't know I know, so…" Koko said, becoming captivated by her fingernails.

Satomi sighed. "You are going to be in heaps of trouble if your dad finds out. Why didn't you tell him?"

"I was waiting for him to say something, but he never mentioned them!" Koko answered. "And he won't find out. I'll just have my aunts say that they were in the area, and wanted to drop by, or something."

Tomi rolled her eyes. "They live in Italy. Flying across an entire continent is not 'dropping by'."

"I can come up with a better fib… Eventually," said Koko.

"How are we even friends?" Tomi asked. Koko shrugged.

"Hey, you two! Stop lollygagging and warm-up!" Azusa shouted, tossing a ball at Koko.

Koko caught the volleyball (surprisingly), and hopped off the bench.

"I need to drop by the Host Club first. I need to get Shiori's homework from Kyoya-kun, since she's taking that French class," she stated. "But, it should only take a moment, I think."

"I haven't got all day, girls!" Azusa barked impatiently. For someone who looks so sweet, she could turn into a real drill sergeant.

"Did you even tell your aunts where to meet you? This school is massive, how will they know where to go?" Tomi asked.

Koko halted in her tracks. "I did not think of that."

"GIRLS!"

* * *

"Would you like some tea, Koko-sempai?"

"Oh, yes, please, Haruhi-kun," she replied. She was currently waiting for Kyoya to gather the homework for Shiori's French class.

Koko took a whiff of the tea. "Mmm, thank you, it smells delicious," she said.

"You're welcome, sempai. So, why are you here before club hours, if you don't mind my asking?" the brunette asked.

"Just picking up some homework for my friend. She's sick, and I'm not in her class, but Kyoya-kun volunteered to provide copies," Koko flashed a smile towards the boy with the glasses.

"That's nice of you, Kyoya-sempai," Haruhi commented.

Kyoya merely nodded in response as he surveyed random papers.

Just then, the short blonde bounded up to the table. "Koko-chan, would you like to stay with us and eat sweets?" Honey asked.

Koko felt her eyes slide momentarily over to the tall, silent host. "As much as I love sweets, Honey-sempai, I can't today; I'm meeting my aunts soon," she said apologetically.

Honey's face fell, but he quickly smiled again. "Maybe you can visit tomorrow!" he exclaimed happily.

"If I'm not grounded by then," Koko muttered.

"What did you say, Koko-chan?" Honey asked.

"Huh? Oh, um, never mind," she replied.

Honey gave her another adorable smile, and the skipped off to a table filled to the brim with desserts.

"Haruhi! Why won't you wear it? You would look so cute!" Tamaki whined, holding up an over-the-top maid's uniform with ore ribbon than fabric. Someone has a fetish.

"No, sempai. I am not wearing that," Haruhi replied, gritting her teeth.

"Here's the homework, my apologies for taking so long. It seems that someone had taken the liberty of disorganizing my belongings," said the dark-haired boy, casting a glare at the twins; they smiled with fake innocence.

"No problem. Thanks for this. I'm assuming your notes are top notch, right?" she teased as she stuffed the papers into her bag.

Her jesting went right over the teen's head. "Of course they are, Miss Honda," he replied tersely.

"I was just teasing," she said, sipping her tea.

"Of course," Kyoya responded, returning his attention to his laptop.

Suddenly, the club door opened, revealing an exceedingly suntanned girl in her late teens. The look of curiosity on the girl's face was soon replaced with a giant grin.

Before anyone could utter a word, the chestnut-haired girl called over her shoulder, "OH, FANCY! WE'VE HIT THE JACKPOT! WHAT'S THE AGE OF CONSENT IN THIS COUNTRY?"

Another, more ladylike voice answered. "Around thirteen, I believe. Seriously, lovey, you mustn't holler, I'm right behind you," the voice drawled.

The door widened to uncover the other girl. This girl was exceptionally pale in contrast with the light-haired girl with the funky hairdo. The pale girl had black hair tied in a loose bun, and was dressed in a sixties style dress topped off with a bright red sunhat. Her friend was clad in bright floral leggings that clashed with an orange and neon green tank top. She even had mountains of gaudy jewelry covering her arms, ears, and neck.

"Who're they?" Koko asked quietly as she took a sip of her drink, figuring that Kyoya knows everything and everyone.

"They are your aunts."

Kokoro spat out her tea—all over the unfortunate host in front of her.

* * *

"Oh, I can't _believe_ you doused the poor lad with your tea!" Francesca gushed. The way the pale girl spoke and acted reminded Koko of an old-fashioned Hollywood actress.

The three girls were sitting outside a café, drinking coffee and tea – well, the two Italians were drinking coffee, since they said that they only drank tea when ill.

After Koko had profusely apologized to Kyoya and helped him clean up a bit, her aunts had come right up and introduced themselves.

Francesca and Giovanna Rinaldi were twins, both eighteen years of age. That had come as a colossal surprise, seeing as Koko never thought to ask their age, and doing so might've been inappropriate.

Anyway, the twins, despite their differences in skin tone and hair color, looked remarkably identical, each with slightly upturned noses, heart-shaped faces, and a duplicated set of dimples. They even had similar mannerisms, which included widening their hazel eyes when spoken to. And they were both rather tall and slender, matching the heights of the Hitachiin twins nearly centimeter per centimeter. Kokoro was short and more muscular in comparison to her aunts; she barely held any resemblance, excluding the shape of her face, she looked nothing like her Italian relatives.

"I'm never going to live that down," said Koko. "Wait, where's all of your bags?"

"They're at the hotel," Giovanna stated with a smirk. "Something tells me you haven't told your family that we're here." Giovanna was not as refined as her twin, being much more vulgar and brash, but lovely all the same.

"No," Koko replied sheepishly. "To be honest, I found the letter you sent my dad while snooping in his office. About a week and a half after that, he _still_ hadn't said a word, so I took matters into my own hands and wrote you a letter," she said the last part somewhat proudly.

"She's like you, Fancy, snooping around in other peoples' business," Giovanna teased.

Francesca pouted. "I do not snoop, Gigi, I _pry_."

Koko snorted. "It's the same thing."

"That's what _I_ was going to say," Giovanna exclaimed.

"Well, then, maybe she should be your twin," Francesca retorted, her eyes twinkling with mirth.

"No one could replace my dearest sister!" Giovanna cried dramatically.

Francesca ignored her sister, and took a polished sip of her cappuccino. Koko decided that she was the incarnation of an old-fashioned Hollywood actress, with an Italian flair.

"So, tell me, lovey, what are your pursuits?" Francesca asked.

"I play on the school's volleyball team," Koko offered. "But that's about it. I don't really have any, uh, pursuits, unlike a lot of people at my school. What about you guys?"

"Gigi, here, wants to join the Cirque du Soleil group," Francesca answered. "She's a superb contortionist and acrobat."

"And Fancy, here, wants to be an architect. She also plays the piano quite _splendidly_," Giovanna added. Koko noticed the twin's subtle teasing, mocking Francesca's posh vocabulary. The twins reminded Koko of herself and her brother and how they interacted, with all the bantering and jesting.

"You're a marvelous violinist, lovey. Don't be so humble." Francesca said. "Koko, lovey, what's our mother like?" she asked abruptly.

"Oh, err…" Koko was taken aback by the unexpected question. "She's very unique, like you two are," she responded as honestly as she could, without being offensive. "Gran is independent and free-spirited and, um, clever?"

"Oh, Gigi, she calls mother Gran! How charming! I sometimes forget she's barely two years younger than us," Francesca exclaimed.

Giovanna raised an eyebrow, and smirked. "Is she really like that? Or is the woman really just nutters?" she whispered to Koko.

"She's completely off her rocker," Koko replied discreetly.

Giovanna leaned back, her grin widening. "Good, then she's definitely our mother," Gigi affirmed.

"Trust me, I know we're related," Koko said. "Anyone who knows my family could see that a mile away, despite our looks."

Koko watched as Giovanna eyed a passing waiter's behind. For some _absolutely outlandish_ reason, Giovanna reminded her of her brother.

"How did you guys find me, anyway? I think I forgot to mention where to meet in the letter," Koko said.

"A bird with short blonde hair told us where to go," Giovanna answered. "She said her name was Set-me, or was it Satiny?"

"Satomi?" Koko offered.

"Yes! That's the one, lovey!" Francesca said.

Koko smiled. "She's one of my best friends. Funny how you two crossed paths."

"Isn't it, though?" Francesca mused pensively.

"So, what's it like in Italy?" Koko asked after a moment of silence.

"Italia!" Giovanna exclaimed. "It's absolutely fantastic! Fancy and I, we grew up right near the beach. Our house was a ten minute's walk to the sea."

"Wow, it sounds great," Koko replied.

"Perhaps one day you could visit us, lovey," Francesca purred.

"I'd really like that," Koko said. To visit Italy would be amazing. Sure, Koko had been to other places around the world, but she'd never been to Italy.

"And _perhaps_ find yourself a nice looking lad," Giovanna said with a wink. "Unless, you've already found one…" the tanned teen grinned. "What about that lad who couldn't keep his eyes off you?"

"Huh?" Koko cocked her head with confusion. What boy?

"Oh, lovey, she's oblivious! Remember when I was like that?" Francesca said.

"How could I forget? Nearly every week in high school, a strapping young lad would pluck up the courage to ask her highness on a date in some cryptic way, to which our dearest Fancy was utterly ignorant," said Giovanna.

Kokoro raised her eyebrows, opening and closing her mouth like a goldfish, since she was sort of flabbergasted at the moment.

She cleared her throat and mentally shook herself. "What boy? What did he look like?" she asked.

"The one with the muscular body," Giovanna replied throatily. "Mmm, that boy was fine – all silent and strong. He isn't my type, but I'd make an exception if his affections aren't placed where I think they are."

Koko choked on her tea. Did the beverage have some kind of grudge against her? "Th-that would be Morinozuka Takashi. He's part of the Host Club."

Giovanna's eyes lit up as she and her twin leaned in closer.

"A Host Club? _Really_?" Giovanna asked.

"Well, it's not like the kind you're probably thinking of, but these seven guys entertain the girls by flirting with them and stuff—completely legal. I've gone a couple times, though it's not really my cup of tea. On the other hand, my friend loves it."

"That darling blonde who told us where to find you?" Francesca asked.

Koko gave a bark of laughter. "No, Satomi does _not_ like that club one bit. I meant my other friend, Shiori. She loves all that stuff."

"Our school didn't have any of those kinds of clubs," Francesca said.

"Our school wasn't for rich bastards, Fancy—no offense Koko," Giovanna said.

"None taken," Koko replied.

"But we did have the music club with that cute lad that we fought over in first year. Remember him, Fancy?" Giovanna mused.

"Yes, just what was his name?" Francesca asked.

They both snapped their fingers after a brief pause. "Dante Ricchetti!" they exclaimed in unison.

Koko giggled at their synchronization.

"What are you laughing at, lovey?" Francesca asked.

"You remind me of the twins in the Host Club. They're always doing things in unison," she replied.

"We are nothing alike, I'll have you know!" Francesca said.

"Yes," Giovanna nodded, pursing her lips. "Fancy here, likes _red_ apples."

"And Gigi prefers _green_ apples. Can you believe it?" Francesca added, savoring her cappuccino.

"See? We are very different," Giovanna said as she sipped her iced coffee.

"Completely," Koko replied, biting her lip to stop a grin from spreading.

* * *

"So, what are they like?" Shiori asked eagerly. Despite the dark circles under her eyes, and the gauntness of her skin, Shiori still seemed her usual, cheery self.

"Utterly eccentric."

Shiori giggled.

After Koko had said her goodbyes to her new and very young aunts, she met up with Satomi at the hospital, and the pair had joined Shiori in her room.

"Are you sure they are your aunts, and it's not a scam?" Satomi frowned.

Koko smirked. "I'm positive. No one related to Gran can be that… well, _that_ by faking it."

"Did anyone tell you that your family is perfectly batty?" Satomi asked.

"Every day," Koko joked. "Oh, and did I tell you that my aunts are eighteen-year-olds?"

Shiori's eyes went round as saucers. "What? _Eighteen_?"

"How is that possible?" Satomi asked, slightly revolted.

"I have no idea. Funny thing is, Gran has had three husbands in the past, and the only foreign one was American," Koko said.

"Your grandma has more game than you do," Shiori stated.

"Thank you for reminding me," Koko said dryly.

* * *

Back At The Café

"Fancy, what did you think of our little niece?" Giovanna asked, watching civilians as they strolled past the café.

"Marvelous, lovey, she's marvelous," Francesca replied. "Did you see how she reacted when we teased her about that boy?"

"How could I have missed it? She was redder than a tomato," Giovanna said. "I think she has the hots for the lad, and just doesn't know it yet."

"You think so?" Francesca asked as she reapplied her red lipstick.

"I know so," Giovanna responded with a devilish grin. "And I've got a _simply splendid_ plan that involves a little matchmaking."

"I like the way you think, lovey," said Francesca with an equally rascally smile.

* * *

**Well, now you've met the aunts! What kind of mischief are they going to get into?**

**Please review, review, review!**

* * *

**Edited 31/12/14  
**


	8. Haven't Blown Anything Up Yet

**Hola chickadees! It's been a while, hasn't it? Here's the chapter, it's a bit dry at the beginning but bear with me! I've had a bit of writer's block with transition stuff and how to go from point A to point B. Know what I mean?  
**

**Important note: I will be starting school very soon**(cue the internal crying)**, so I'm going to be very busy the next few days. (I'm in another freaking country and I kinda need to get back to my own country first) Updates will have to be extended to _once-a-week updates_, unfortunately. But, just press the alert button thingy, and all will be swell.**

**_Thank you_ to **everyone who has reviewed**! (And to those that are recurring reviewers!) You all are awesome possum! (Which is a good thing) You guys give me motivation! Yeah!  
**

**~I'd like to give a special thanks to **AnimeWriterFreak** for helping me out with some ideas for this chapter and the next chapter. These ideas relate to Francesca and Giovanna's genius plan.~**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran Highschool Host Club**

**Warning: profanity, sass, and more importantly _GUESS WHO'S MAKING A COMEBACK?!_**

* * *

Chapter 8

Haven't Blown Anything Up Yet

* * *

"I talked with Azusa at lunch," Satomi said, sitting down at her desk. "She got the schedule for the tournaments from Coach this morning."

"That means practice tomorrow is going to be extra long," Koko groaned.

"Double time," Satomi replied.

"And by next week, it'll be three times as long," said Koko.

"Pretty much," Satomi shrugged. "I feel sorry for the new recruits; Azusa's got them training nearly everyday." The recruits were fairly new, having joined the team just after summer break.

Before they could say anything else, the bell rang, signaling the end of their break. Koko shifted in her seat, preparing herself for an afternoon of monotonous lessons. Her physical education class was in the morning, and her other, more boring classes were after lunch.

Halfway through her last class, an obnoxious ringing interrupted the sensei's lecture.

'_Crap_!' Koko thought to herself. '_I forgot to turn of the ringer_!'

She could feel her traitorous face flush as her classmates surveyed the class to pinpoint the source. The teachers at the school were completely oblivious to students texting in class, but they'll be damned if a cellphone rang during their class, interrupting their crucial lesson.

The sensei walked slowly down the aisle of desks, stopping right in front of Koko's desk. He held out a chalk-covered hand.

Koko sighed, digging out her phone and handing it to the teacher. She made eye contact with Satomi, who gave her a sympathetic look. Everyone in the class knew what was coming—Nakano-sensei was notorious for answering phones that rang during his class.

"Hello?" he said into Koko's phone. "No, she can't come to the phone right now, she's in class," the sensei responded, a wry smile on his face.

A couple classmates snickered. Meanwhile, Kokoro was absolutely mortified.

"This is her sensei… Oh, you're her aunt? Would you like special treatment? Perhaps you can interrupt my lessons everyday if you would be so kind as to grace us with your voice," Nakano-sensei said sarcastically.

More giggles from her classmates ensued; even Satomi was stifling laughter.

He suddenly raised an eyebrow. "Thank you, I do believe I'm available… That sounds like a fine place… Does seven o'clock on Friday suit your interests? Very well. Goodbye now."

The sensei held up the phone, and set it on her desk. "You still have detention after school." He said, turning back to the front. "Now, class—" he said loudly, continuing the lesson.

"What just happened?" Satomi whispered.

"I think my aunt just picked up my teacher," Koko hissed.

Satomi snorted. "Your whole family has better game than you do."

"Satomi-san! Unless you would like to join your friend in detention, I suggest you remain silent, and listen to the lesson."

* * *

"Koko-chan! Koko-chan!" Honey shouted above the noise of the hallway.

Kokoro turned around, seeing the short host perched on the taller host's shoulders.

"Koko-chan, are you coming to the Host Club?" Honey asked, hugging his stuffed bunny.

"Hi, Honey-sempai, Mori-sempai," Koko sighed. "Sorry, I can't go. I've got detention."

Honey's eyes went round. "What did you do, Koko-chan?"

"My phone went off in Nakano-sensei's class. Nothing special," she replied. "Haven't blown anything up yet… Well, this year."

Unlike last year, where she accidentally blew up the hot cocoa machine. It was an accident, which no one seemed to understand. Long story short, that was how she earned her nickname amongst other students besides her close friends, and how she was banned from using the coffee and hot cocoa machines in the dinning hall.

"I remember that! There was hot cocoa everywhere!" Honey exclaimed. "And we had Nakano-sensei last year, didn't we Takashi?"

"Yeah," Mori nodded.

"Well," Koko cleared her throat awkwardly. "I should get going." The tall host's gaze was starting to make her uncomfortable. Did someone turn up the heater? It was only September.

"Okay, Koko-chan! Maybe you could stop by after your detention!" he exclaimed.

"Err… Maybe?" She shrugged. She'd rather just go home and finish her homework, strangely enough, but she wasn't going to outright say that. It would be rude and plain mean.

"Great, Koko-chan! Can't wait to see you there!" said Honey.

"Right, see you later," she replied with a wave.

As she headed to Nakano-sensei's classroom, she wondered to herself, why was Honey so intent on having her attending the Host Club?

She internally shrugged—she would probably look like a weirdo shrugging to nobody—and pulled out her phone to text her brother.

* * *

At The Hospital

"Tell us about our niece, lovey," Francesca asked.

The Italian twins had been lounging in Shiori's room for the past hour, chatting about arbitrary things up until now.

"Hmm, let's see. We've known each other for years—I don't know how long. Her dad—your half-brother—is a lawyer and her mother owns three restaurants. What else? Well, Koko comes by almost everyday—when she doesn't have practice—and on good days she pushes me around in a wheelchair, and on bad days she sits on the bed and tells me about life on the outside." Shiori said.

"Oh, how darling of her," Francesca purred.

"Why do you ask?" Shiori asked.

"You see, Fancy and I have a plan," Giovanna stated. "And it's a grandioso plan!"

"Meraviglioso! Marvelous!" Francesca added.

"It has to do with a lad and your dear, little friend," said Giovanna.

Shiori giggled. "Koko and a boy?" she started laughing even harder.

"What is so divertente, lovey? What is so funny?" Francesca asked.

"I don't think Koko's ever given _romance_ a second thought. She's always been generally indifferent to the whole relationship thing. She wouldn't be able to recognize her feelings even if an elephant dressed in a tutu waltzed into the room carrying a banner," Shiori said.

"This is going to be harder than we thought, Fancy," Giovanna said, tapping her chin.

"Rightly so, my dear Gigi," Francesca answered. "We have quite a challenge ahead of us."

"I think I might know some people that could help us…" Shiori grinned.

"I hope you aren't planning something illegal. I'd rather not have to bail anyone out of jail," Satomi said as she walked into the room.

"Where's Koko?" Shiori asked.

"Detention," Satomi replied. She turned to the twins. "Nice to see you two again."

"It's marvelous to see you, too, lovey," Francesca drawled.

"_Absolutely spiffing_," Giovanna added, smirking.

"What did she do to get detention?" Shiori asked.

"Her cell went off in Nakano-sensei's class," Satomi responded.

"Whoops, that would be _my_ fault," Giovanna said, placing a hand on her chest like she was deeply regretful. She probably wasn't. "But, tell me, is this _sensei_ eye-catching? Because his voice is to die for."

"He's not bad on the eyes… Oh, wait! Gross, this is a teacher we're talking about!" Shiori exclaimed. "That is very wrong and icky."

Giovanna raised an eyebrow. "You attend a _Host_ Club."

"That's different. They're my age—legal! They're not like, _thirty_!" Shiori retorted. Satomi just snorted with laughter.

"Mmm. I like an older man," Giovanna said. "They know what they want."

"Gigi, you're going to scar the children," Francesca said.

"We're two years your junior," Satomi said.

"Irrelevant!" Francesca replied flippantly.

"What are you all planning, anyway?" Satomi asked.

"What makes you think we're planning something?" Shiori countered.

"Why else would they be here?" Satomi gestured to the twins. "They're not your aunts."

Shiori huffed. "Fine."

Giovanna took that as her cue to explain. "We are going to get our dear niece and Mr. McSteamy together," she said.

"Uh, Mr. McSteamy?" Satomi asked, cocking her head in confusion.

"Mori-sempai," Shiori clarified with a giggle.

"Oh, him," the blonde nodded. "That's a terrible idea." 

"I know, right? Wait, what?" Shiori said.

"I said it's a terrible idea," Satomi repeated.

"Why would you say that, lovey?" Francesca asked.

"It's not good to play with people's feelings," Satomi stated. "It's wrong. And it's bound to backfire."

"Why do you have to be such a party pooper?" Shiori pouted.

"I'm being reasonable," Satomi answered.

"Party pooper," Shiori muttered.

"Now, now, birdies. Play nice," said Giovanna.

"Shiori, lovey, just before Satomi walked in, you mentioned something about some people that could help us? What ever did you mean by that, dear?" Francesca asked.

"I just thought, who better to ask for help with romance than the Host Club?" Shiori suggested.

Satomi scoffed. "Well, now it's bound to backfire."

The three girls ignored her.

"What a fantastico idea, lovey! Oh, Gigi! They would be _perfetto_—just _perfect_—for the job!" Francesca gushed.

"Not to mention easy on the eyes," Giovanna added, licking her lips.

"I don't want anything to do with this," Satomi stated. "And I am not going to help anyone _when_ this plan comes back and bites you all in the butt."

"I've done this before. It hasn't happened," Giovanna said. "Fancy, remember Sophia from Physics?"

"Of course I remember her, lovey," Francesca responded.

"Yes, I set her up with this hunk of a lad. Perfetto match. Mwah," Giovanna said, making a smooching sound.

"See, Tomi? They have experience with this sort of thing," Shiori said.

Satomi rolled her eyes. "It is still not good to toy with peoples' emotions. An occasional push is good, but I have a feeling that this entire thing will blow up out of proportion."

"Aha! We are giving them a little push. That's all," Shiori said.

"It is just a little push. Un piccolo spingere," Giovanna added.

"Un piccolo spingere, lovey. _Piccolo_," Francesca repeated, using her fingers for emphasis.

Satomi sighed. "Do what you want, but none of you come to me when this blows up, because I will not be helping anyone."

Shiori clapped her hands. "Yay!"

The twins high-fived each other. "Splendido!" they exclaimed.

Satomi felt like bashing her head against the wall. Someone was going to get their feelings hurt, and it would probably be the victims of the whole dreadful scheme.

* * *

The one thing Kokoro hated about detention in a rich school was that it was utterly boring. Usually, in a public school, the kid has to clean the classroom or do homework. At this school, detention consisted of sitting in the same spot for a whole hour writing lines – or longer, if you were unlucky enough. And the worst part was writing the same things over and over and over again. Koko felt like scratching her eyes out it was so dull.

At least Koko could come up with ways to introduce her aunts to her family. She could feign ignorance, and have them show up at the door unannounced. She could also just drop the bomb, and tell them the truth. Neither of those ideas seemed like a very good idea. With the former, she would get in less trouble, and with the latter, she would probably get in more trouble, since she would have to explain _how_ she knew about her aunts. Another idea would be to continue meeting secretly with her aunts, but that could blow up in her face like mixing Mentos into Coca-Cola.

Mr. Nakano was typing away on his computer. The typing was annoying. It was inconsistent, so it wasn't fading away into the background, like the ticking of a clock or the constant whir of a fan. Each time she tried to drone out the clicking and clacking of the typing, she would be brought right back whenever Mr. Nakano paused.

'_I must keep my phone turned off during class. I must keep my phone turned off during class. I must keep my phone turned off during class. I must keep my phone turned off during class._'

She'd already written the sentence almost fifty times. Honestly, she'd rather scrub the boys' bathroom than write lines.

"Kokoro-san, you can go now," said Nakano-sensei.

Koko stood up so abruptly, she knocked her chair to the ground.

"Please try not to destroy the school's property," Nakano-sensei droned, not even glancing upwards.

"Sorry, sensei. Have a nice day," she said, dropping the sheet of paper onto his desk—like he would ever need it. Oh, well.

Mr. Nakano grunted in response. Kokoro made a beeline for the door, flexing her writing hand as she went. It was all cramped from writing lines. Curse this rich school and their ability to afford so many janitors, thus reducing its students to writing lines! That was a mouthful.

Once she stepped outside, she squinted through the fading light to try and spot her brother's car. With no luck, she dialed his number.

"_Hello_?" Haruto's voice sounded rather strained.

"Where are you? I thought you picking me up," she said.

"_I have encountered an unexpected problem_," Haruto replied. "_OW! Goddamn it, woman! I am not a freaking punching bag!_" There was some more loud chatter in the background. "_Okay, I have encountered an unexpected, lovely surprise!_" he stated sarcastically. "_Happy now, woman?_"

Kokoro groaned. "Please tell me Gran isn't coming to visit."

"_Gran isn't coming to visit_," Haruto said.

"Oh, thank god!" Koko exhaled. She couldn't have Gran wandering around when the old woman's estranged children were in town. That was a recipe for disaster. Then again, would the old bat really recognize her grown daughters? They did look a lot like Gran was when the woman was younger, though. Yes, this was just a recipe for disaster.

"_Ha, I lied_," Haruto snorted. "_It's not just Gran, she's got some old arm candy named Harold. I think he's going to be her fourth husband. He seems pretty smitten._"

"Bless his soul," Koko muttered. "So, when can you pick me up?" she asked.

"_Not any time soon, that's for sure_," Haruto grumbled. "_The old bat – Ouch, fine! Our dearest grandmother – got herself landed in jail. Something about not having a carry and conceal weapons permit or something. I don't know how she concealed a goddamn shotgun, since all she's got are purses filled with freaking gnomes. Whatever. I have to fill out some forms, and get the bail money. Poor old Harold, bless his weak little heart, is beside himself with worry, mumbling stuff about being the reason Gran's in jail and having his wallet stolen. Poor bloke doesn't realize that Gran would've landed herself in jail anyway_."

"What, did Gran run after the mugger or something? Brandishing her shotgun?" Koko scoffed.

"_Probably_."

Koko sighed. "How am I going to get home?"

"_Get one of your friends to give you a lift_."

"But there's no one around!" Koko retorted.

"_They're probably still in their little clubs doing little club-related things_," Haruto said.

"Ugh, fine, weirdo. Oh, I hate asking people for lifts," Koko complained.

"_Suck it up, buttercup! Ha, ha, h_—" Haruto hollered, abruptly hanging up.

"Wha—?" Koko stared at her phone with exasperation.

She gnawed on her lip—a nasty habit of hers. Now what was she supposed to do? Barge into one of the clubrooms and ask for a ride? There was no way she was going to call a cab. She'd had one too many experiences with reckless drivers, creepy-as-hell drivers, and near-death experiences. Just generally bad memories, like the one time with the one-eyed driver and his habit of driving on _the wrong side of the road_. How on earth did they get their licenses in the first place?

Suddenly, a rough material was yanked over her head.

"Hey—!" Her shouts were muffled, thrashing about. Several pairs of hands clamped down on her arms and legs, prohibiting her from whacking anyone, unfortunately. She could hear hushed whispers as her abductors picked her up. She could tell she was being carried inside, since she couldn't feel the sun's rays anymore.

Koko felt herself being shoved forward, the hands releasing her. She heard a door slam right behind her as she tumbled headfirst into a series of unknown objects. She yanked off the burlap sack, and peered at her surroundings.

From the scant light coming from the gap between the door and the floor, Koko realized that she was in a broom closet. And she had plummeted into the brooms and the buckets. She felt something tickle her lip. When she wiped her mouth, her hand came back with a small streak of blood. She must have bitten her lip when they jerked the burlap sack over her head.

"Hey! Let me out! This isn't funny!" she shouted. She could hear the giggles. "I am fifty shades of pissed off right now! Oh, for Pete's sake, I can hear you, you idiots!" The giggling stopped, only to be followed by loud murmurs.

"I can still hear you," she called. The chatter ceased altogether.

The silence was met with a light groan from within the closet.

And it wasn't Koko.

Well, shit.

* * *

**Dun dun dun... Who do you guys think is her closet buddy?**

**Review, review, review!  
**

**And, as requested, Gran has returned! But with some arm candy? Say whaaaat?**

* * *

**Edited 31/12/14**


	9. A Little Tact Goes A Long Way

**Buonjourno chickadees! I am super trooper lights are gonna find me, but I won't feel blueeee! (Sorry, the opportunity presented itself). I am extremely sorry that I have not updated! It's been forever! Gah, I'm a horrible person. There's been some personal stuff going on, and, in addition to that, I'm a senior and it's that time of year (no, I'm not talking about Halloween or Christmas), it's the most _not_ wonderful time of the year: uni applications. I'm internally crying. **

**So, to sum it all up: university apps/scholarship appls + personal stuff/issues + school = slow updates. **

**HOWEVER, I will be making more time for this fic (and less procrastination) so I will try to have, at the very least, monthly or bimonthly updates. Thank you to all of you for sticking with me! You guys are awesome possum!  
**

**P.S. Grandma Honda will be showing up next chappy ('cause I know you all love her crazy badassery). This one's a tad short (unfortunately) but I try to keep most chaps at a min of 3K words.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC  
**

**Warning: Profanity, the usual. Maybe some sexual innuendos. (Not much different from the series!)**

* * *

Chapter 9

A Little Tact Goes A Long Way

* * *

Earlier That Day

"Tweedledum and Tweedledummer, come in. Come in," Giovanna hissed into the walkie-talkie. Gigi and her twin were crouched behind a bush, appearing particularly suspicious as they watched the school's dojo.

"_Hey!_" Two indignant voices buzzed out of the device.

"You guys were late for our secret meeting," said Francesca.

"So, we picked your code names," added Giovanna.

"_Well, what are your code names?_"

"Gigi is Sexy Flexy," stated Francesca.

"And Fancy is Fancy Pants!" said Giovanna.

"_Sexy Flexy? What kind of a code name is that?_" scoffed one of the ginger twins.

"A brillante uno for someone as attraente e flessibile as mi!" retorted Giovanna.

"_We didn't understand half of that_," said the Hitachiins.

"The rich are so culturally deprived!" exclaimed Francesca.

"_Are you all just going to sit there and babble, or actually go through with this foolish plan?_" Another voice crackled onto the frequency.

"Roger that, Glasses," said Giovanna.

A fourth voice sputtered through. "_Mommy! You can't possibly call this a foolish plan! It is a great plan, meant to bring together two people that love each other_!"

"_Tamaki, you don't even know if they like each other_," said Haruhi dryly.

Giovanna snickered. "Mommy? Someone has a fantasy."

Francesca whacked her twin on the head. "Don't be so crude, lovey."

"_We're bored_. _Let's get on with the plan_," said Hikaru and Kaoru.

"Roger that," said Giovanna. "Commence phase one of Operation: Catch the Lovebirds."

"_Is this really the best idea?_" sighed Haruhi.

"Of course it is, lovey!" purred Francesca.

"Think of it like _The_ _Parent Trap_, you know, the one with Lindsay Lohan?" replied Giovanna.

"_I think so?_" said Haruhi. She was unsure of how the American movie was related to the idiotic plan.

"Well, the two twin daughters devise a plan to get their divorced parents back together, and it worked!" said Giovanna.

"Si, we saw it three times, and it worked every time!" added Francesca.

"_It was a movie…_" grumbled Haruhi.

The Italian twins ignored the cross-dresser, and finally launched their supposedly brilliant plan. In their eyes, it was brilliant. The plan consisted of ambushing Mori in the school's dojo by turning off the lights, wearing night vision goggles, and throwing a burlap sack over their victim's head. Somehow, they figured sending Tweedledum and Tweedledummer into a dojo filled with expert fighters in the dark was a good idea. Of course, they were wrong and the twins suffered several bruises.

The second part of the plan was to capture Koko and throw her into the same closet as Mori. That part went much smoother than the first part.

Unfortunately, they made a mistake, which they didn't realize until it was much too late. Giovanna blamed her niece's absurdly horrible luck, since it couldn't possibly _their_ fault for the mishap.

* * *

Koko wondered who was the mastermind of the scheme. Definitely not Satomi – she was the least likely to do something so childish. Who was it that came up with the idea anyway? Hey, let's lock two people in the closet together! It's a great idea! Yeah, until they realize one of them has claustrophobia or a fear of darks spaces, only _then_ is there a problem.

"Uh, hello?" she whispered into the darkness. "Are you okay?"

A dark shape shifted. "Think so. How about you?" groaned a male voice. She didn't recognize it.

What was the point of locking her in a closet with someone she didn't even know? Couldn't they have just introduced her like normal human beings? Oh, wait. No one in her family was normal, so that meant that the mastermind – or should she say masterminds? – behind the plan were the twins. Deductive reasoning at its finest. At least her language and composition class taught her something useful.

"All in one piece," she said, "Err… Who are you?"

"Fukui Kenta at your service," answered the boy. He had a serene voice. Koko reckoned that if he spoke long enough with that soothing voice of his, she would fall asleep.

"Nice to meet you, Kenta-kun. And if it weren't so dark in here, I'd say you were bowing," said Koko. She watched way too many American movies. She blamed her brother. Haruto loved any sort of foreign film, especially the Tolkien books-turned-movies, and she couldn't forget the ultimate movie – according to her brother – _Mamma Mia!_

"Maybe," replied Kenta.

After a moment of silence, Koko cleared her throat. "I think I'm stuck in a bucket," she said. Now that all her initial thoughts had been resolved, she realized that she was in fact, stuck in an empty bucket.

"That is most unfortunate," chuckled Kenta.

"I think I'm just really unlucky," said Koko.

Then, the door swung open, flooding the tiny closet with obnoxiously bright light. Once her eyes adjusted, Koko saw some members of the Host Club looking quite sheepish. Her aunts were another matter.

Giovanna had a hand on a cocked hip, and her eyebrows were raised as if evaluating the situation. Francesca had her perfectly manicured fingers tapping her cheek while pursing her lips. The ginger twins had identical, mischievous grins; Tamaki bore a peculiar expression – a combination of fright and sheepishness; Kyoya's face was a blank slate; Haruhi was face palming, and Honey and Mori were frowning, looking incredibly confused.

"Who's the lad?" asked Fancy.

"Fukui Kenta," answered Kyoya. "Son of Fukui Kaede and Kazue, the owners of Fukui Publishers. He is in class 2-A."

"Someone's a stalker," said Giovanna.

"We are in the same class," replied Kyoya brusquely, pulling out his black notebook.

"What are you guys doing?" trilled a cheerful voice. The Host Club, the Italian twins, Kenta, and Koko looked over to see Mori walking down the hall with Honey perched on his shoulders.

"Well, I'm not explaining," stated Haruhi, strolling away. Tamaki was quick to follow, stammering nonsense about daughters and fathers.

"Oh, so _that's_ where he went," said Francesca.

"They do look alike, don't you think, Fancy?" mused Giovanna.

"Not really," said one of the Hitachiin twins.

"They've both got dark hair, and they're both tall–" continued the other.

"But that's about it," they said.

"Oh, would you look at that, Fancy, them lads have got the twin thing down to a tee," said Giovanna with a hint of sarcasm.

Francesca raised her eyebrows, nodding in agreement.

Koko let out an exasperated sigh, "Can someone help me out of this bucket? Anyone? It's not as fun as one might think."

"Why are you in a bucket, Koko-chan?" asked Honey.

"Si, you really should be more careful, Koko, dear," purred Francesca.

"You were the ones who pushed me into the closet in the first place!" exclaimed Koko, pointing an accusing finger at the pair.

"I'd like to second that motion," interjected a more masculine voice. Kokoro craned her head to view the now standing Fukui Kenta. The twins were right, he was tall and he did have dark hair; it was tremendously unruly, sticking up every which way, and he towered over Koko's aunts.

Kenta held out a hand toward Koko who was, and had been for the past while, stuck in a bucket. She glanced at his hand, and then at his face. He was really handsome, like an Asian version of Ryan Gosling.

"Well… _Hi_," she said. She noticed that he had a dark smudge across his cheek, probably from a pencil or a piece of charcoal.

"Hello," he replied with a grin.

Then, something resembling a pterodactyl screech sounded, followed by someone yanking Koko out of the bucket and out of the closet.

Koko blinked. "Did you just lock him in the closet?" she asked, staring at the closed door.

Francesca face palmed. "Sweet Jesus, Gigi. A little tact goes a long way," she said.

Giovanna shrugged indifferently.

"Uh, _hello_?" called out a tentative voice.

"I advise that you let the boy out of the closet to avoid a lawsuit," said Kyoya.

"Oh, please. Not _everyone's_ going to sue you for locking them in a closet," drawled Giovanna.

"Unfortunately, we know that from experience," sighed Francesca.

"Can we, um, just let him out of the closet?" asked Koko. She was quite confused as to what was happening at the moment. What were her aunts and the Host Club (most of them, anyway) up to? Giovanna and Francesca barely new the Hosts, so why would they be hanging out with them?

"Yeah, let him out of the closet," echoed Kenta from behind the door.

Giovanna groaned. "Fine. Doppelgängers, let the poor lad out," she said with a flippant gesture.

"You guys are twins, too," said one ginger twin.

"Yes, lovey, but we don't look identical," said Francesca.

"Just let him out of the closet," whined Koko. "He didn't do anything wrong."

Giovanna's eyes glinted. "Oh, he did everything wrong."

"What?" asked Koko, exasperated.

Francesca elbowed her sister. "Per favore, lovey, there's no need to be so overprotective," she said.

"What's going on?" repeated Honey.

"Hell, I don't know," said Koko.

"It seems your ingenious plan has been foiled," said Kyoya, letting Kenta out of the closet. The boy breathed a sigh of relief and sent a quick thanks to the spectacled host.

"We've got plenty more where that came from," said one of the ginger twins.

Frankly, Koko was annoyed. "What's this about a plan?" she huffed.

"Nothing," chimed the Rinaldi twins.

"I do hope that it doesn't involve me in the future," said Kenta.

"Oh, laddie, don't you worry your handsome little self. They just made a mistake," said Giovanna, motioning to the Hitachiins.

"Hey!" they cried out indignantly.

Koko rubbed her face. "My ass still hurts," she muttered.

"I can fix that," said Kenta with a mischievous smile.

Koko gave him a horrified look. She glanced around.

She had way too much on her plate. She had to deal with her aunts' immaturity, and her gran was in town, and her father didn't know that she knew about her aunts, and everything was not going as planned. Not that she had a plan to begin with. She really didn't think anything through.

"Nope… Nope. Fuck it," she said, walking away from the group.

"She's almost as bad as you, Gigi, with the language," commented Francesca.

"Not nearly," replied Giovanna.

"Should we enact phase two?" asked Hikaru.

"Hush, now. We can't give anything away," said Francesca.

"But, where's she going?" asked Kaoru.

They all glanced down the hall to see Koko's retreating form.

"Hey, Koko! Where are you going?" called Giovanna.

"ARRRGH!" shouted Koko, throwing her hands up in exasperation.

"_Arrrgh_?" asked Honey.

* * *

**Let me know if you liked it! And if you have any ideas or requests for what you want to see in future chapters, let me know! (Anything like seeing new characters, more of certain characters, any scenarios, etc...)**

**Thanks again for sticking with me! **

* * *

**Edited 31/12/14  
**


	10. For the Love of Llamas

**Hello again, readers! I decided to just upload this dialogue-filled chappy, 'cause even though it's real short, I think it's quite heavy on the crazy - and Gran hasn't even made an appearance. **

**Anyway, enjoy! And remember, you guys are awesome.**

**P.S. Has anyone seen "About Time"? (movie) It's got a great moral and the soundtrack is great, especially "Il Mondo" by Jimmy Fontana. I'm a little obsessed with the movie. Heh.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC ('cause if I did, _there would be another season_.)  
**

**Warning: There's a bigger dose of profanity in this chapter, and a hella lot of sexual innuendos. You've been warned.**

* * *

Chapter 10

For the Love of Llamas

* * *

"Maybe I should go after her," mused Kenta, making to follow Koko.

"Oh, no you don't, lad," said Giovanna, dragging him back by the collar.

"Huh?" he said.

"Best you don't, lovey. You barely know the girl," said Francesca.

Hikaru and Kaoru nodded in agreement, slowly edging away from Mori. The tall host was glaring daggers at Kenta. Francesca and Giovanna also noticed the dark aura emanating from not only Mori, but Honey as well. The cousins obviously did not like the boy.

"Tut-tut, off you go, lovey," said Francesca as she made a shooing motion.

Kenta gave her a funny look. "Right, I'll be going," he said after noticing the aura.

After he was far enough out of earshot, Giovanna started muttering insults, both in Japanese and Italian.

"Lovey, calm down," said Francesca, not at all kindheartedly.

"Yeah, we've still got phase two!" exclaimed Kaoru.

"Phase two?" Honey cocked his head with curiosity.

Giovanna whacked the ginger on the back of the head. "Way to go, doppelganger. You keep secrets like Fancy keeps it in her pants," she scoffed.

"I am not a _puttana_!" cried Francesca indignantly.

"Oh, right, I am," said Giovanna.

"What's a _puttana_?" asked Honey.

"Such naivety," drawled Giovanna.

"Don't go teaching the poor child bad language!" exclaimed Francesca.

"You were the one who said it in the first place," retorted Giovanna.

"Don't sass me, lovey—"

Kyoya interrupted the squabbling aunts. "You all realize that Fukui-san went in the same direction as Kokoro?" he asked.

Giovanna looked livid. "That motherfu—"

* * *

Within minutes of her departure, Koko realized, once again, that she did not have a ride home. It was like someone had it out for her (most likely her late great aunt). She stopped in her tracks.

"What to do… What to do…" she mused.

"How about me?" a husky voice breathed into her ear.

"JESUS FUCKING CHRIST!" cried Koko, throwing up her arms in surprise.

"Ow! Geez, woman! My eye!" cried Kenta.

"Oh, for the love of llamas, my hand! What is your face made out of? _Bricks_?" she asked, nursing her throbbing hand.

"What is your hand made out of? Iron?" retorted Kenta as he pressed a hand to his eye.

"Yup, I'm freaking Ironman," she replied sarcastically. "And what are you? Some kind of perv that enjoys sneaking up on girls and feeding them those horrible lines?"

"Some girls find it endearing," he shrugged.

"I just wanted to go home!" wailed Koko. "Oh my god, I think you broke my hand."

"Stop with the theatrics, woman!" retorted Kenta.

"Stop calling me woman! What happened to your gentlemanliness in the closet?" she asked.

"I couldn't tell if you were pretty or not," he replied.

Koko gaped unattractively at him. "You are—just—I don't even know—"

"The term you're looking for is superficial," said Kenta, tapping gingerly around his eye. "Does it look bad?"

Koko pursed her lips. "It looks like you were hit by a camel," she said.

"Why a camel?" he asked.

Koko shrugged. "First thing that came to my mind."

"On second thought, I think I prefer one of the women back there. I like my ladies older," he said with a smirk.

"Oh come on, those are my aunts," replied Koko with exasperation.

"Don't knock it 'till you try it."

"That's incestuous."

"Not for me~"

"Jesus, make it stop," groaned Koko. "I'm sorry great auntie Fernande for shaving your cat because it made me sneeze, and for calling you fat – though you really should've laid off of all the doughnuts – and for stealing all your ice cream – but come on, the double chocolate fudge brownie is sinful – oh, and sorry for setting fire to your favorite teapot," she prattled on to the grand ceiling of the school.

Kenta, on the other hand, was staring at her like she was nuts. "Great auntie Fernande?" was all he asked.

"My mother's from Haiti," said Koko.

"Ah."

"Wait a minute," she suddenly stiffened.

"What? You just realized you're insane?" drawled Kenta.

Koko snorted. "You sound like my brother. And my whole family's crazy, it's genetic. Even the ones that haven't lived with us – my aunts for example – are crazy," she gestured to the air.

"Crazy's an attractive quality," said Kenta.

"You change your mind like a girl changes clothes," snapped Koko.

"Yeah, and you PMS like a bitch," retorted Kenta.

"_You_ would know," countered Koko. "I can't believe you know that song. Now where was I?" she said.

"You were going on about how crazy you are?" offered Kenta.

"No, not that," replied Koko flippantly. "You said that you weren't sure if I was pretty or not in the closet, yet you hit on me when we were out of the closet," she said.

"I know I like my ladies dumb…" said Kenta.

"I'll have you know that I have averagely above average grades!" exclaimed Koko.

"Oh? _Averagely_ above average?"

"I feel like strangling you," Koko huffed.

"I'm into that sort of thing."

"You need Jesus."

"Or sex."

"Oh my god, you said it!"

"What? Sex?"

Koko clasped her hands over her ears. "Blah blah blah!"

"Sex, sex, sex!"

"Still can't hear you~"

"Sex, sexy sex, sexy McSexiness!"

"Sexy McSexiness? What the heck?"

"It's me, I'm Mr. McSexiness."

"In your fantasies."

"Would you like to make them come true?"

"BLAAAHHHH—"

"Um, guys?"

Koko dropped her hands, realizing that she and Kenta were rather close in proximity. She took an alarmingly fast step away from him. Kenta removed his hands from around his mouth (having tried and failed to amplify his voice).

"Erm… Hi, Haruhi-kun," said Koko.

"Why do you have a black eye?" asked the brunette, eyeing Kenta's new shiner.

Kenta turned to Koko. "You said it wasn't noticeable!"

She shrugged. "I never said that. I said you look like you were hit by a camel."

"I thought you were joking."

"Nope," she chirped.

Haruhi sighed. "Did you give him a black eye?" she asked Koko.

"He started it."

"And I'd like to finish it, too," said Kenta, waggling his eyebrows.

"Make him stop—" Koko whined, shoving him away. "This is considered sexual harassment!"

"DID SOMEBODY SAY SEXUAL HARASSMENT?"

"Oh, look, it's Captain Sexual Harassment," muttered Haruhi.

"Who is sexually harassing my daughter?" asked the idiotic blonde. He snatched Haruhi into a tight hug, glaring at Kenta.

"Right now, you are boss," said two sets of voices.

"Jesus! When did you two get here?" asked Koko, turning around. "And you brought the entire brigade!"

"We couldn't leave you alone to the clutches of that canoodler over there!" exclaimed Giovanna.

"Which one?" asked the ginger twins with equally mischievous smirks.

"I just needed a ride home!" wailed Koko.

"I can give you any kind of ride you want," said Kenta with a wink.

"I will smother you," seethed Koko.

Kenta shrugged. "I told you, I'm into whatever you are."

"You need _Jesus_," she reaffirmed.

"You can always settle for a lawsuit," offered Kyoya.

"Again, with the lawsuits!" exclaimed Giovanna, tossing up her hands.

"I think someone is going to lose it," said Honey. Koko couldn't agree more, and that person was probably going to be her in the next forty-five seconds. Then again, Mori looked pretty vexed. She was surprised the Hitachiin twins hadn't started placing bets.

"My yen's on the nutcase."

"Which one?"

Ah, never mind.

"So, how about it?" asked Kenta, a devious smile on his lips as he peered down at her.

"The least you could do is ask me on a date before wanting to get the frick-frack on—"

"—_You are the dancing queen, young and sweet, only seventeen_~" What a lovely ringtone Haruto had set for her phone.

"What is it?" she cried into the receiver.

"_Good Heavens, children these days! Don't even know how to answer a phone properl—"_

"AARRRGHHH!"

_CRASH!_

Silence.

Ah, the scene. How could one possibly describe it? Koko's phone was nearly shattered on the floor, having left a slight dent in a locker. Hikaru and Kaoru had been teasing Tamaki by flirting outrageously with Haruhi, Kenta and Mori had been having a glaring contest, Honey was standing awkwardly between the two, and the Italian twins had been shamelessly ogling the two tall boys' bodies. Meanwhile, Kyoya had been ignoring everyone as he wrote in his little, black notebook. And now, all of them were staring at Koko with varying degrees of bewilderment.

Hikaru held out a hand to his brother. "You owe me five thousand yen."

* * *

**Please Review!**

**If you have any suggestions for what you want to see in future chapters PM me or leave a review! From character pairings, wanting to see more of certain characters, or funny scenes, let me know! **

**I want to know what _you_ want.**

* * *

**Edited 31/12/14  
**


	11. A Restraining Order Does Wonders

**Hello! I'd say good day, but it's midnight. Here's another chapter, and the long awaited return of Gran! Are you all ready for a horribly awkward and tense scene? 'Cause that's what you're about to get.**

**I've been working on finding a good balance between dialogue and description/narration, so this chapter may seem uncharacteristically descriptive-y. The description isn't boring (I don't think. Read it, let me know). I hope it isn't. **

**Important-ish note: I am not sure how long this will be, but I do have an idea on how to wrap up the story, though there are several things I would like to do before I finish, so don't worry! There's still lots to come! (And maybe a little - or a lot - of future fluff!) I don't think I can give an estimate for how many more chapters. Maybe once I've gotten more written down. **

**Thanks to all of you for sticking around so long! Knowing that somebody's reading this makes it worthwhile!**

* * *

**Warning: the usual. (Profanity, a wee bit of sexual innuendos)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC.**

* * *

Chapter 11

A Restraining Order Does Wonders

* * *

It was like someone had flipped a switch (after groping the wall seductively for far too long in search of said switch). Koko suddenly found everything hilarious. Her life was a comedy and she had front row seats. Her aunts were all too silly and absurd with their extravagant outlandishness, and her Gran was a very irrational woman brimming with badassery, and her brother was a weirdo, and the host club was overwhelming to say the least, and now there was yet another crazy (and perverted) character who just so happened to waltz into her life via a dark closet.

And she started laughing.

And laughing like a mental patient who'd been pushed past the breaking point.

"Is she sane?" asked Kaoru.

"Hasn't been her whole life," stated a masculine voice (as masculine as Haruto can get).

The peculiar group jumped with surprise. They hadn't noticed the dark-skinned man approach; they'd all been too busy watching Koko have a sort of mental breakdown (she would try to assure everyone that she was saner than a saint, but she couldn't stop laughing).

"Who are you?" asked Hikaru.

"Coconut's amazing, totally awesome, and fabulous—" replied the man.

"Don't forget modest," wheezed Koko through her laughter.

"—And modest brother," he grinned.

"My darling nephew!" squealed Francesca, pinching his cheeks.

"Nephew? Say what?" asked Haruto as he stared, rather frightened, at the woman before him.

Koko instantly stopped laughing.

"You done fucked up now, Fancy," said Giovanna, voicing Koko's thoughts.

Haruto sighed. "What did you do now, Koko?"

"_Why do you always assume it was me?_" complained Koko.

"Because it usually is," replied Haruto.

"Yeah, well, you're _how_ _old_ and still living at home?" retorted Koko.

"At least I get more action than you do," countered Haruto.

"Why does everyone bring that up?" exclaimed Koko.

"I can fix that," interjected Kenta.

Koko pointed a finger at him. "I will castrate you if you make one more comment," she threatened.

"I'm into that," he shrugged.

"You need help, lad," said Giovanna.

"And Jesus," added Francesca.

"A restraining order does wonders," stated Kyoya.

"Oh, so now we've downgraded from lawsuits to restraining orders?" muttered Giovanna.

"How about the ol' one-two?" Haruto mimed punching a victim. Kenta eyed him warily.

"What's your name?" asked Honey as he bounded up to Koko's brother.

"Ah, what a cutie. Haruto's the name," replied Haruto, ruffling the blonde's hair.

"Um, I've got to head back home now, guys," announced Haruhi. The girl muttered something about dinner and grocery store sales after a curt goodbye.

Koko thought that Haruhi was a very straight-to-the-point, no-nonsense person. It was quite refreshing for once, actually.

The group chorused goodbyes, while Tamaki followed the brunette. He was jabbering on about "quality father-daughter time," and that "any daughter of his should not walk home alone." Either that boy was truly crazy, or he had it really bad for Haruhi and had absolutely no earthly idea how to express his true feelings. Koko figured it was a combination of both.

As they headed off, Haruto turned to Koko. "What did you do?" he repeated. "And who're they?" he asked, jerking a thumb in the Italian twins' direction.

Koko puffed out her cheeks, looking sheepishly at everyone.

"You didn't even tell your own brother, lovey?" asked Francesca with genuine curiosity.

Koko blew out air. "Maybe?" she answered. Haruto snorted.

"Okay, okay, fine. I'll tell you everything," she told him. "But, first, where's Gran?" she whispered.

"By the car with Harold," replied Haruto.

She gnawed on her lip, trying to sort out her priorities.

"Well," stated Kyoya. "I believe you have some family matters to sort out, so I'll take my leave."

There was a murmur of agreement from the other remaining hosts. Even Kenta had the brains to assent. After a round of goodbyes, Koko was left gawping at their retreating backs. '_Fraidy-cats_,' she thought.

Now, only Francesca, Giovanna, Haruto, and Koko lingered. They didn't have much time to sort things out, since Gran would most likely come barging into the school out of impatience.

Haruto gave Koko a look, as if to say, 'out with it.'

"Well…" she shifted uneasily.

"Oh, for the love of that all men's attractive behinds, we're Ren's daughters," exclaimed Giovanna.

"Ren?" Haruto cocked his head. His eyes widened in realization. "_Gran's_ daughters? How is that even possible?"

"I asked the same thing when I saw them for the first time," said Koko.

"How did _you_ know about them?" asked Haruto, staring at Koko with disbelief.

Koko rubbed her neck. "I may or may not have snooped through dad's office and found a letter from them," she said.

Haruto stared some more at her, before smirking. "You've got some balls, going through dad's stuff," he said.

"I wanted to know why dad blew up at us at dinner, you know, when he was all 'authority-man' and stuff?" said Koko.

"Right, so that's why he was so uptight," nodded Haruto. "Wait, you've known for _weeks_?"

"Yup."

"And you never told me?"

"Right on."

"Your own brother?"

"Hit it right on the nail."

"Why not?"

"Because you keep a secret like you keep it in your pants," said Koko. "Which you don't," she added.

"Hey! That's like you Fancy!" exclaimed Giovanna.

"No, lovey, that would be you," sighed Francesca.

"I can keep secrets!" retorted Haruto.

"You told on yourself when you stole the chocolate cake mom made."

"That was ages ago."

"It was last month."

"Bah, same difference. Besides, you're the one who went through dad's stuff."

"Yeah, but I've managed to keep it a secret for weeks," countered Koko.

"That's why your hair is so big, it's full of secrets," said Haruto.

"I barely have any hair, weirdo."

"Not the point, sister dearest," replied Haruto. "_How_ are you going to tell mom and dad?"

"_Me_?" asked Koko incredulously. "Nuh uh. Now that you know, you're stuck in this hole with me. What color do you want your coffin?"

"_Fine_. What are _we_ going to do?" huffed Haruto.

"Beats me," shrugged Koko.

"That is the kind of attitude that got us into this mess," groaned Haruto. Koko nearly snorted, usually she was the one saying those sorts of things.

"Oh, dear" said Francesca, glancing at her wrist. "Look at the time, my does it just fly by!" she exclaimed with an airy titter. She wasn't even wearing a wristwatch.

Giovanna nodded in agreement. "I think we should get going," she mused.

"But Gran's out there—" said Koko.

Giovanna gave a flippant wave of her hand, her garish jewelry clinking. "She won't notice us, never acknowledged us for eighteen years, and won't if we walk by right under her supercilious nose!" said the brunette with a pitchy laugh.

Koko glanced at her brother to see his brow furrowing. She stopped herself from making an offhand comment about wrinkles and his age. Instead, she focused her attention on more important things than making fun of her brother. A very mature action, in her own opinion; her late great-aunt – may she rest in piece (and stay that way) – would be proud.

"Okay, I, uh, guess we should get going then," said Koko, gnawing on her lip again.

"Right-o," said Haruto most awkwardly.

The quartet made their way out of the cathedral-like school in an overbearing silence. The twins were suddenly, and quite uncharacteristically quiet. It was quite odd. Koko felt very aware of her surroundings, now that she wasn't surrounded by noise. Haruto was walking beside her, while the twins walked ahead in a stiff version of their flamboyant gait.

"Are they usually like this?" asked Haruto, his voice in a terse whisper.

"No," replied Koko. "They're usually really, really, um… loud?" she suggested, eyeing the twins.

With much _enthusiasm_, the Italians flung open the doors and swaggered out, renewing their walk in full force. They made much of a show of it, making sure to be noticeable despite the few individuals out and about. Koko and Haruto lingered several paces behind, not wanting to interfere with whatever was going on in those twins' minds.

As they walked the expanse of the front grounds, Koko was gauging the possible consequences of her actions, like a child caught having stolen a cookie from the cookie jar. She was just realizing now (stupidly after having done it), how bad things could turn out. _Then again_, another part of her mind reassured her, _Gran might not recognize her daughters after eighteen years._

Yet, placing all her money on that was stupid, like all her other choices. Swimming so far out was stupid, stupid, _stupid_. Running out into the street in a freaking rainstorm was stupid. Getting a tattoo was stupid. Well, not that stupid, but still _reckless_ and a little stupid. Walking into a glass door, pepper spraying her own face, going through her father's things! All stupid! Stupid! Inviting her aunts over all the way from Italy was _stupid_. She was utterly stupid. _Impulsive_, is what she was.

"I know you're stupid, but why not add crazy into the mix while we're at it?" suggested Haruto.

Koko hadn't realized she'd been muttering aloud. She stuck out her tongue at Haruto, despite her inner-mind berating.

Before she could lapse into another round of internal telling-off, they were nearly upon Gran and poor old Harold, except, he didn't look poor at all. In the sense of clothing, he looked dreadfully poor, in a shabby cardigan that looked like it was older than the man wearing it accompanied with a clashing plaid tie. But, the way he was looking at Gran made it seem like he'd stuck gold a hundred times over. It was cheesy, but, in Koko's self-realization of her stupidly impulsive nature, she was not her oblivious self. If someone had asked her right then why an author said the curtains were blue, she would have probably gone off on some metaphorical speech that would make literature teachers weep like their firstborn had been sacrificed to a volcano god.

"You've always had a way with words, but when you're muttering about sacrifices and volcano gods, I'm starting to fear for my life," whispered Haruto.

"Don't bother, you'd be dead before you could," retorted Koko. No point in denying her craziness. It ran in the family, didn't it? Hereditary, genetic, whatever.

"Good lord!" exclaimed Gran. "What took you two so long? _Did someone die?_"

"Ah, only a suitable reason for taking longer than five minutes in the eyes of such a formidable woman," commented Haruto.

"Suck up," hissed Koko.

"Flattery will get you nowhere," said Gran, peering up at them through skewed spectacles. They were sitting on a bench under a cherry blossom tree, no longer in bloom.

Giovanna cleared her throat in a manner of _complete_ subtlety. The twins had since lessened their quick pace, and now stood idle by the Honda siblings. Giovanna stood arrogantly while her sister had taken on a more languid, seemingly bored position, but her eyes flitted back and forth in an anxious manner.

Gran glanced over at the pair, scrutinizing them, as if preparing to give them a lecture on manners and "respecting your elders." Koko had suffered under that daunting gaze far too many times. Harold, of course, hadn't, though he did something quite peculiar, and, in Koko's opinion, very, _very_ brave. Old Harold patted Gran's hand and mumbled something in a wheezy voice that was far too quiet for Koko to hear.

For once, Koko resisted the impulse to do something, well, impulsive. Every fiber of her being protested, but for once, she resisted the urge to do whatever she felt was best – not what she _thought_ was best.

After a terribly lengthy, agonizing silence, Gran pursed her lips (a seemingly hereditary mannerism), and spoke in a slow tone. "It… has been a while," she mused. It was almost as if she was greeting an old acquaintance.

Francesca spoke before her twin could utter a (offensive) word. "Hasn't it, though?" said Francesca.

"Yes," said Giovanna snappishly. "Eighteen years tends to be _a while_."

Koko felt like she was watching one of her brother's terrible soap operas.

"Feels like it has been centuries," murmured Gran.

"Judging by those wrinkles, it probably has," remarked Haruto.

"What color would you like your coffin, my dearest grandson?" asked Gran with a glare.

"Funny, Koko asked me the same thing," said Haruto.

"I think he'll take it in pink," offered Koko.

"Ghastly! I'd prefer a periwinkle blue or a hot rod red," replied Haruto.

"For the love of—!" started Giovanna.

Francesca shut her sister up with a wave of her hand. "To be sure, you're Ren Honda?" asked the dark-haired girl.

"Of course," answered Gran. Harold's hand still rested on her weathered, arthritis-stricken hand.

"So?" asked Giovanna forcefully.

"So _what_, my dear? Be specific, dear, I'm not a silly mind reader," said Gran.

"Do you know who we are?" asked Francesca.

Gran scoffed as if the answer was blatant. "Of course I do, I'm not _stupid_—" Koko almost cringed at the word. "—I am your mother, after all."


	12. Ignorant Children Bah!

**Aloha chickadees, are y'all ready for some awkward scenes and fun galore? Sorry for taking so long to update, I got stuck in this chapter. But! It's quite long (it was to write!) and you can look forward to some fluff in the next chapter. Well, as much _fluff_ that can get through to Koko's thick skull (it's really tough to withstand walking into things every five minutes). **

**Thank you for reading and to all the reviewers!  
**

* * *

**Warning: profanity and innuendos (the usual, duh)  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC, just my OCs (again, duh, it's called _fan_fiction for a reason)**

* * *

Chapter 12

Ignorant Children. Bah!

* * *

"But how do you know it's them?" asked Koko.

Gran pursed her lips once more, giving Koko a disdainful look. "I take it you have some part in this?" she asked.

"Why does everyone think it was me?" muttered Koko.

"Because it was," whispered Haruto.

"Yeah, but you don't have to _assume_," replied Koko.

Gran let out a haughty harrumph, bringing back her grandkids' attention. "I'm not stupid," she repeated, rummaging through her purse. "Agostino was daft man, too much pride floating around that empty head of his. He was more stubborn than my mule—wouldn't let me do a thing. Here it is," she said, plucking out a crinkled piece of paper. She held it out and Koko examined it.

It was a photograph of two younger versions of the twins in matching dresses, the only difference was their age and Giovanna's hair was black like her sister's and she was much paler. They appeared quite identical, more so then, than they were at the moment. Giovanna quickly plucked the photo out of Gran's hands and squinted her eyes at it. Francesca peered at it from over her twin's shoulder, her gaze softening.

"Oh, lovey, that was the day we started _scuola secondaria superiore_," said Francesca. She glanced up at Koko and Haruto, clarifying, "Italia's version of high school."

"That was a good year, we met a lot of people," mused Giovanna. "It changed us, especially Roberto. Mm, fine lad," she added, with a grin at her sister. Francesca returned the gesture.

"How did you come by this?" asked Francesca, turning her gaze on the old woman.

"Well, despite Agostino's shortcomings, he still sent letters over the years, even if he didn't want me to see my own children—bah! Insolent man! Moved back to Italy to spite me!" muttered Gran.

"What do you mean, moved _back_?" asked Giovanna, scowling.

Gran looked affronted. "He never told you? Bastard, he was—selfish. You two were born here, and then he up and left with you both, just a scrawl of a note—never was right in the mind—he sent pictures, of course—no return address. I couldn't be bothered to track him down—every time I tried, there wasn't a trace."

"Well, why didn't you try harder?" asked Giovanna sharply.

"Don't sass me, child. I'm not going to chase after some senseless man who stole my children; besides, he's dead, now, isn't he? That's why you sent the letter, you've got no family left," said Gran.

The twins were silent, but Giovanna glared at her mother with a sense of loathing, while Francesca simply looked hurt.

"How do you know about the letter?" asked Koko, wanting to steer the conversation away from such a sensitive matter.

Gran rolled her eyes. "You're almost as daft as Agostino himself! Your father told me—that's who! Forwarded the letter almost immediately, days after he got it. Called me that night, demanding to know of these—how should I put it— _claims_."

"What did you tell him?" asked Haruto.

"I told him to let it alone. I didn't want to deal with Agostino—turns out he was dead as a doorknob!" Gran let out a hoarse bark of laughter. "Got a letter concerning the will a day later. Bastard had nothing left—gambled it away. I don't know how you two managed to come all the way over here."

"We had a wealthy uncle who passed away a few years ago," said Francesca. "He left us some money…"

"Of course he did," said Gran dismissively. She stood up with surprising ease for her age. Harold followed her movement, but took his time. With her arm linked in his and the other clutching her heavy purse, they started hobbling away.

"Where are you going?" called Haruto.

"To the car, of course," scoffed Gran. "You don't expect me to sit around here all day, do you? Ignorant children. Bah!"

Haruto and Koko glanced at each other and shrugged. They started forward, but the twins remained rooted to the spot. As if sensing this, Gran turned around and gave them a stern look. "Are you two going to stand there all day like plastic flamingoes? For heaven's sake! This family's going to drive me to the grave before my time!" she exclaimed.

"Hopefully sooner than later," joked Haruto. The grin was wiped off his face when he saw a gnome flying at his head.

* * *

Koko had learned a lot about her family that evening. Gran had started from the beginning and explained everything, while poor old Harold rubbed her hand reassuringly (Koko had to give him more credit—he was sticking by Gran while knowing that she was an utter nutcase).

Everyone had listened in silence, and not even the Honda siblings had made a wisecrack or remark (which took a lot of willpower on Koko's part). Her father had been shocked to see his half-sisters in the flesh. Apparently, Gran hadn't told him _when_ her affair had occurred. Koko's mother, on the other hand, had taken everything in with elegant ease, not even showing a trace of surprise on her features.

The Rinaldi sisters had sat at the dinning room table, across from Koko. They had unreadable expressions on their faces as Gran spoke (in her usual coarse way), and Koko's parents had been blank canvases as well. In contrast, Haruto had bounced his leg quite feverishly, while he held an icepack to his head. After sniggering at the protruding black-and-blue bump on her brother's forehead, Koko had propped her head up and watched her grandmother intently.

When Gran finished, the twins took their leave with a faint '_arrivederci_.' Soon after, Haruto left with a mumbled excuse of having work early in the morning, and her parents stated the same. But, before her mother left, Renada stooped over and unexpectedly pecked Gran on the cheek with a whispered '_bonsoir'_ to everyone else.

Koko watched as Gran and Harold left through the back door to go on a nighttime stroll, leaving Koko in the dim light of the chandelier. It had cast faint shadows across each occupant's face as they had listened, like campers listening to a ghost story in the fire's light. To an outsider, the whole story would probably seem so absurd that it _must_ be made-up, and to those who personally knew the Honda family, they would instantly believe it.

As she sat there, their elusive cat jumped up on her lap. She sat there stroking it in the gloom until her allergies took hold and she began sneezing.

Feeling rather strange (and it wasn't just her allergies making her feel weird), Koko sauntered upstairs and went to bed, though she didn't fall asleep until the wee hours of the morning. It was probably due to all the scary images she'd conjured while sitting in the dim light. Or due to recent events, those were a factor, too.

* * *

The next day was horrendous. Koko's mind was on other things, and when she didn't have her attention on her surroundings, she was a walking hazard. Already, she had stumbled into half a dozen other students, knocked four of them to the ground, tripped over her own feet more than thirty times, and almost lit the chemistry lab on fire. _Twice_. In ten minutes. She didn't even have chemistry!

Needless to say, Satomi dragged her to an abandoned classroom as soon as the final bell rung—never mind being late for practice. They would probably regret that choice later on.

"What is going on with you? I think you've cause more black eyes and bruises today than any other day combined," said Satomi, perching on a desk. The blonde had been giving Koko funny looks all day.

Koko groaned, smacking her head down on the desk. She didn't care if it left a red mark on her forehead; she already had a growing bruise there from walking into a door.

With a bit more prodding, Koko finally filled Satomi in on what had occurred the other evening. Satomi, being the logical person she was, sat in silence for several minutes after Koko had finished. Koko could only imagine how many suicides Coach would make them do if they were late, maybe fifty (if they were lucky).

"Well, your family certainly is something," stated Satomi.

Koko, to say the least, was surprised at her friend's reaction. "That's it? The great genius Satomi has only that to say?"

"I have plenty to say, but we haven't got the time. We'll drop by the hospital after practice, and you can tell Iggy what you told me," replied Satomi. Ah, there it was. Satomi had her priorities set. Even if the school was on fire, she would be more concerned about a test or making it to volleyball practice on time (at least most of the time; she was like a version of Hermione Granger from the Harry Potter book series, without the intense study habits).

"Okay… But I think you'll have to airlift me out of the gym with all the suicides we're going to have to do," said Koko.

Satomi smiled. "I'll do that," she said, not at all serious.

* * *

"I have to rest, my flab is losing its tone," groaned Koko, lying on the floor in a heap.

"Oh, come on, you don't have any flab," said Satomi.

"My inner-flab, then," she confirmed.

"You're crazy," said Satomi, rolling her eyes.

"Don't I know it."

Azusa had not been the least bit happy when the pair waltzed in a mere five minutes after practice had started. Coach, equally irked, had made them stay after practice and do what felt like a thousand suicides.

"Hurry up and change, I want to get there before visiting hours end," said Satomi, pulling on a fresh shirt.

"I'm going, I'm going," said Koko. She didn't move an inch.

"I'm serious," said Satomi.

"Aren't you always?" countered Koko, dragging herself across the changing room floors to her locker in the most inelegant way possible. It was a mixture of an army-crawl and the inching of a caterpillar.

"Yes—what _are_ you doing?" asked Satomi, upon turned around.

"I can't feel my legs… Leg… And a half," said Koko. She attempted to locate a spare set of clothes, groping blindly at her bag.

"You look pathetic," retorted Satomi.

Koko groaned. "I'm not even going to bother changing. Iggy can just deal with my magnificent sweatiness," she said.

"Suit yourself," was all Satomi said. That girl was almost as blunt as Haruhi, though Satomi was a bit more perceptive to everything, it seemed, and more intuitive, or something of the like.

Koko shoved the horrifying amount of yellow fabric into her volleyball bag, and followed her friend out of the locker room. As they passed through one of the courtyards, they saw several students filing out of the dojo.

"Looks like the Karate Club is letting out early," noted Satomi.

"Really? This late?" asked Koko, peering around her friend.

"It's not that late, and it only feels like that because you took forever on those suicides," said Satomi.

Koko gasped indignantly. "I did not! Besides, you finished only a couple minutes before me."

Satomi gave a small smirk. "Try fifteen," she said.

Koko was about to retort when a voice called her name. She glanced over and saw the adorable third-year and his cousin walking their way. Koko waved to them, and Satomi's grin deepened.

"What are you smirking at?" said Koko through her smile.

"Nothing, nothing at all," replied the blonde, diverting her gaze to look at the nearby fountain. If Koko didn't know any better, she would say that Satomi had a crush on one of the cousins (but, she knew that her friend already had her sights set on another upperclassman).

"Why do I have the feeling people are keeping things from me?" asked Koko, instead of interrogating Satomi about crushes. "I really hope I don't have quintuplet uncles that I didn't know about. I don't think I could handle that. I'd go mad!"

"Too late for that, Koko," said Satomi, a mischievous twinkle in her eye.

The cousins were swift upon their approach, ruining Koko's chances of a particularly clever retort. Well, it wasn't really clever, if "your mom" jokes could be considered clever by even the slightest of margins.

"Hi Koko-chan and Tomi-chan!" exclaimed Honey. The third-year had a duffel bag with the school's emblem on the side, and a pink bunny in his other hand.

"What is crack-a-lacking?" said Koko.

Honey cocked his head. "Huh?"

Satomi gave her friend a funny look. "What on earth does that even mean?" asked the blonde girl.

Koko shrugged. "Saw it on the internet," she said. She was trying to be culturally diverse, what was wrong with that?

"Right, I forgot that you are well-versed in the English language," sighed Satomi.

"And French!" added Koko.

"You know a lot of languages, Koko-chan!" said Honey, while Mori nodded in agreement.

"French is my first language, actually. My dad had to leave on a business trip for a whole month when I was a tiny kid, and then my mom spoke only French the entire time. When he got back, first thing I said—_bam_! Said, '_Papa! Regarder!_' He wasn't too ecstatic," she replied. "Then again, maybe he was mad that I'd smeared his shaving cream all over the cat…" she mused.

Meanwhile, Satomi was shaking her head in exasperation. "I'm surprised that he's still alive, at this point," she said dryly. Koko wasn't sure if Satomi was referring to the cat—or her dad.

"I was a quiet child," recalled Koko, electing to ignore her friend. "But, it was mostly because I was doing something I shouldn't have been doing…"

Honey giggled. "You sound like you were a lot of work as a child, Koko-chan," he said. Could that kid get any cuter? He was like the poster child for everything adorable and sweet.

"She still is…" muttered Satomi. Honey laughed, again, and even Mori cracked a small smile.

"I'll have you know that—" started Koko.

"—You're extremely easy?" concluded a husky voice right next to her ear. Of course, Koko only reacted like all the other times someone had breathed down her neck—she jumped, arms flailed and let out a squawk like a chicken being plucked alive. Her elbow made contact with something sort of solid; it was a little squishy, though.

"Oh, _fuck_, woman! Not my other eye!" shouted the unfortunately familiar voice. Upon turning, Koko came face-to-face with the perverted second-year from the other day. Was he following her or something? She dearly hoped that he wasn't; she couldn't deal with more crazy people in her life at the moment.

"What are you, a freaking ninja?! How did you even sneak up behind me with people watching?" cried Koko, glaring at the boy.

"That is quite interesting, are you in one of the martial arts clubs?" asked Satomi.

"Nope! He's not in any of our clubs, right, Takashi?" said Honey.

"Ah," replied the taller cousin.

"Photography club," grunted Kenta, clutching his other, now bruising eye.

"Ah, that explains it," said Satomi. The photography club was known to supply newspapers (both school-wide and local) with scandalous (and occasionally ordinary) photos of the students at Ouran. It was a wonder why they hadn't been shut down; then again, all the deals were under the table. On another note, the school's newspaper was still up-and-running, and it was notorious for publishing trash and bogus rumors.

"Sneaky, sneaky shutterbug," Koko shaking her finger at him.

"She's crazy," stated Kenta to Mori. Said boy slowly turned his head and gave the boy a withering glare. Kenta edged away slightly, cowering under the gaze.

Koko scoffed. "Tell me something I don't know."

"If you start singing that song, I will take all of your Harry Potter books and burn them," said Satomi through clenched teeth. She was like a mind reader. That, or she knew Koko really, really well.

"_Not the books_," whispered Koko, horror-stricken.

"I can keep you occupied without books," said Kenta, waggling his eyebrows in an attempt to be flirty. Koko turned fifty shades redder, and it was not from embarrassment.

"Now you've done it," stated Satomi, casually picking at her nails. Mori, on the other hand, looked like he was going to snap the boy's neck or something worse, like a long, suffering demise. Ah, such happy thoughts.

Koko smiled tersely, envisioning ways to inflict pain on the little demon child. Perhaps she and Mori could team up; two minds are better than one.

"Oh, ha, yeah…" she gave a forced laugh.

The next thing the group knew, the offending boy was sitting quite unceremoniously in the pristine fountain, drenched from head to toe in chlorinated water. Koko let out a triumphant "ha!" and stuck out her tongue at the boy.

But, Kenta was not deterred, or at the very least, he wanted revenge. Koko quickly found a hand clamped around her wrist and tug her with just enough force to make her lose balance. With a shriek, she teetered over and plunged into the chilly water. She came up spluttering and to the laughter of Kenta. The fountain water was frigid in the autumn weather, and to make matters worse, she was only clad in her uniform of shorts and a t-shirt.

"Well, I guess you don't need that shower anymore," said Satomi, hiding a smirk.

* * *

"Why are you wet?" asked Shiori. "Did you fall in the pond again?"

Koko let out a whale of a sigh. "_No_," she huffed, ignoring Satomi's snort. "I'm just dripping with good looks."

Satomi raised an eyebrow. "Watch yourself, you're starting to sound like Tamaki."

"If I ever become like that wacko, then I give you permission to get my gran's gun and shoot me with it," said Koko.

"Too late for that."

"Rude."

"So, what took you guys so long? I was beginning to think you'd forgotten about me," said Shiori. Koko returned her gaze to her friend. The brunette was much paler, with hollow cheeks and thin, bony hands, reminding Koko of a starving kid. Despite the physical effects of the chemotherapy, Shiori's twinkling eyes were lively and her voice still the same as ever.

"Koko gave a kid another black eye and they pushed each other into the fountain," stated Satomi.

Koko made a face. It hadn't gone down exactly like that, sort of.

"Was he cute?" asked Shiori.

"_No_—" retorted Koko.

"—Yes," corrected Satomi.

Koko gave her friend a look of shock. "Traitor," she hissed.

"Hot ass?" prodded Shiori, folding her painted nails across her lap. The way she spoke, she looked like she was inquiring after a dear friend's children over a cup of tea.

Satomi pursed her lips for a moment. "Yes."

"Muscles?"

"…Yes."

"Nice facial structure?"

"Check."

"Empty cavity of a skull?" chimed in Koko with as much sarcasm as she could muster. "Check."

"Two black eyes courtesy of Koko? Check," countered Satomi.

Koko sulked in response; she was doomed to be a klutz. And it wasn't "attractive" in the least bit. She didn't know how Bella's clumsiness (the protagonist in _Twilight_—yes, she read the first book, and then burned it) was in any way appealing. It was definitely _not_ a cute trait. Koko herself could accidentally inflict more pain on others in one week than the yakuza could in a year. Hell, she'd even broken her nose after tripping, _twice_. How on earth was that cute?

With a bit of prompting from Shiori (Koko had unintentionally zoned out), Koko took her time recounting the events of the past day. Shiori's only source of drama was either from her magazines and her friends. Every now and then, Satomi added in her two cents, particularly when Koko reached the events of a half hour ago (it really didn't matter _who_ had helped her out of the fountain, honestly. Why must every nice act be analyzed to death?).

"Did he _really_?" squealed Shiori. When Satomi nodded, Shiori turned to Koko. "Could you feel his muscles through his shirt? How about his _biceps_? _Hm_?"

"Geez, Iggy, calm down, or you'll burst a blood vessel, or pop an eye out," said Koko. She chuckled at her own comment.

Shiori rolled her eyes. "It's not _everyday_ that an attractive male helps you out of a fountain, let alone one of the _hosts_!" she reasoned.

Koko sighed. Might as well give the fans (of the hosts—Koko didn't have a fan club aside from the cat, which didn't even like her that much) what they wanted. "He is kinda muscular, I guess…" she said, shrugging.

"Please, Koko, I don't think I can handle all of your raging teenage hormones," said Satomi. Koko stuck her tongue out at her friend. She didn't have _raging_ hormones—oh wait, Tomi was being sarcastic. Well, then.

Shiori yawned. "You guys are so much work."

"I feel slightly offended," said Koko, pulling a weird face.

"Good," stated Satomi. She checked her tastefully expensive wristwatch and let out a sigh. "We should probably get going, visiting hours are almost over," she said.

As if on cue, Shiori opened her mouth widely in a yawn.

"The dragon has awoken from its slumber," whispered Koko in a mock-spooky voice.

Satomi rolled her eyes, and dragged Koko out of the room before Shiori could react (violently). They called their goodbyes as they went, while Shiori hollered insults after them. It was all in good fun. They'd known each other for years, and, if it wasn't already evident, had taken to teasing each other mercilessly.

After a long ride on the elevator, listening to the insufferably awkward music (a mix between light jazz and a tune from Satan's playlist from hell), Satomi and Koko made it to the limo. As soon as the stretched vehicle pulled out of the hospital lot, the driver began playing the very same music.

"For the love of Chris Evan's amazing body, turn it _off!_" groaned Koko, burying her head into the leather seats.

Satomi raised an eyebrow. "There's a switch right here," she stated, flicking said switch.

Koko huffed. How would she know there was a switcher-y-doo to turn it off? Her parents rarely used limousines, since they had their own cars.

A thought came to her mind and she mumbled something incoherent.

"What?" asked Satomi.

Koko lifted her head, and stared at her friend. "Do you think Iggy's going to be okay?" she said. She was worried about her friend. She did not like the toll the cancer and therapy were taking. And she was never fond of hospitals, either, having spent more than enough time in them over the years (one too many broken bones, and not just her own). It was as if she was cursed to bring bad luck wherever she went.

"Define 'okay,'" countered Satomi, with a glance in Koko's direction. "I think… she'll be alright," said Satomi, after a stretched silence.

She wouldn't look Koko in the eye.

* * *

**Is Satomi hiding something? Or is Koko's imagination running wild?**

**Next chapter's forecast, we will be seeing a whole scene with the Silent host, a sprinkle of crazy, and a tornado warning.**


	13. Then Again, Rich People

**Hey all! Sorry for the horribly long wait. I was stumped with this chapter, so it's a bit of a low-key one******, but it's just in time for new year's eve.** Enjoy and thanks for sticking around so long (and thanks for all the fish!)  
**

**P.S. I just did a little editing for previous chapters (as of 31/12/14). Nothing much changed, just spelling and grammar fixed.**

**_Important Note_: As of 31/12/14, I realized I left out a semi-important scene. Heh. Go back to CHAPTER 7 and read the short beginning scene. Sorry guys. **

* * *

**Warning: Blood, flying lamps, and the dreaded deductive reasoning.**

* * *

Chapter 13

Then again... Rich People

* * *

The weekend came quickly. In Koko's opinion, it couldn't have come sooner.

The week had been hectic, with practice running late, visits with Shiori, run-ins with fellow students (it was a daily occurrence for Koko to run into someone, quite literally, as she was constantly late), and the mountains of homework to which the teachers had graced every prisoner—err, student. Not to mention avoiding a certain perverted fiend—he was around every corner! She had an urge to strangle the annoying boy, but _that_ would end in a prison with a lunatic murderer for a cellmate (wait, wouldn't _she_ be the lunatic murderer?).

For once, she was sitting in her room, just sitting, nothing else. She realized that she rarely spent time in her bedroom, as she was always out and about, buzzing around like a busy bee doing whatnot. Then again, she was bored out of her mind. Sitting was _boring_. Sleeping was good, but sitting around doing nothing was mind-bogglingly boring.

It was early morning, so Haruto wouldn't be up for several hours and her parents would probably be out at work at the moment. Gran and poor old Harold were still asleep in the guestroom (shudder), with Gran's snores drifting throughout the house like a nice, lovely foghorn.

She decided on going for a jog to burn some energy, then marinate on the couch for the rest of the day playing video games. Ah, what a fabulous game plan! It would be good to build up her endurance, since it was as existent as the vanilla pudding Haruto had inhaled the other day.

Koko pulled on a tank top with a mysterious stain and a pair of shorts that had seen better days. Her shoes were no better, the amount of mud caked onto the once white runners could fill a pig's pen.

She sauntered down the hall, and knocked a loud tune on Haruto's door. "Do you want to go run with me?" she sang, opening the door widely, surveying the lump swathed in blankets. Glitter and bright pink feathers covered the floor, and an empty beer bottle was perched on the nightstand.

The next thing she knew, a lamp was sailing over her head. It crashed against the wall behind her. "Hm, I'll take that as a no," she said. "But, someone really needs to lighten up, eh? Get it? _Lighten_ _up_? Ha, I'm hilarious."

She almost didn't see the alarm clock hurtling right towards her head. She ducked and took the stairs two at a time, not bothering to survey the damage. Her usual route would take her through the rich neighborhood and the manicured park, and if she'd be feeling particularly lively, then she would head downtown to grab some tea at the local shop. After the accident, she had cut her route short, and stuck to jogging around the park. Too much exertion would make her leg act up, like a billion tiny elves were poking it with tiny needles.

It was a chilly morning, and a lazy air hung over the neighborhood, since all the rich people were either at work or sleeping like the dead. Out the front door and down the driveway, Koko took a left and jogged in silence, except for her breathing. She passed by an old lady walking a four-legged puffball near the end of her street, and later passed a young couple strolling hand-in-hand by the park.

The neighborhood park was an immense stretch of green the length and width of fifty cars lined up from front to end. A fountain marked the center, shrouded in trees that seemed to stretch as tall as skyscrapers.

Koko wasn't too fond of coming at such early hours, she preferred dropping by when it was busier, full of life, with laughing children and schmoozing friends. So, it was strange when it was absurdly quiet, save for a balding, middle-aged man clad in a posh, bright orange jogging suit. She waved to the man, recognizing him as one of her neighbors; he lived three houses down in a gaudy green mansion with his second (or was it third?) wife.

Humming Indiana Jones' theme song, she took a detour to avoid talking-distance with her neighbor (she really didn't want to listen to Nakahara-san's droning about the "outrageous" oil prices), ending up north of the park, rather than west.

She suddenly wished she had brought her IPod—she couldn't remember the rest of the song, and kept replaying the initial bits over and over again, like a broken record. Back on the sidewalk, she jogged past more houses, lungs stinging as she breathed in the cold air. It felt like she'd been running for hours, but her wristwatch told her otherwise.

It wasn't long before she came before a pagoda-style house with a sprawling Zen garden. In the middle of it was a tall, shirtless man, his muscles pulling taught as he twisted and stretched. Koko felt her eyes wander on their own accord, and a bit of guilt churned in her stomach. He seemed perfectly absorbed in his own bubble, doing his little meditative routine thing, and she was intruding on that—well, blatantly staring—as she ran past.

Perhaps that wasn't the smartest thing to do, but then again, when did she ever do anything remotely smart?

As the man turned, Koko's brown eyes met intense grey ones. She faltered in her step as she recognized those eyes, that hair, those rippling, delicious muscles—

_Clunk!_

Well, that was not supposed to happen.

For some odd reason, she was suddenly on the ground, staring up at the clear blue sky, wondering just how she ended up there. Her head was pounding and her nose was throbbing, and something warm spilled across her mouth and off her chin. She really hoped she hadn't broken her nose… again.

A dark shape blocked out the sun. Koko squinted, trying to get rid of the haze that clouded her vision and ignore the rhythmic pulsating between her eyes.

"Are you alright?" asked a husky, rumbling voice.

She then realized what she had done.

She had run into a pole.

While ogling a fellow student.

And then gotten a bloody nose.

Her late great aunt _really_ wanted to make her suffer. Well, she did bring it upon herself by not paying attention, but still—carved, glistening abs and muscles like a god's were quite the distraction.

She stared at the dark-haired student for a few moments too long, not fully registering what he had said. All she managed was to sit up and groan as pain ricocheted around her head like a ball in a pinball machine.

He crouched down on one knee, his eyebrows knitted together in a frown. He took her chin carefully, moving it from side-to-side as he surveyed the damage.

"It's not broken," Mori stated with a sense of finality.

"I think I did more damage to the pole than it did to me," she joked, her jaw moving against his calloused fingers. He stood up, his lips quirking up in a slight smirk as he offered her a hand, pulling her upright with ease.

"You wouldn't happen to have a rag or something I could use?" she asked, pressing the hem of her shirt to her nose. It was old anyway, and already covered with blood. Aside from looking like she'd just committed bloody murder, no harm done.

The tall student faltered for a moment before nodding. "Inside," he said, tilting his head to the low-lying house.

Koko followed him around to the back of the house on a winding, pebbled path, where a small dojo stood amongst tall bushes and colorful flowers.

"This is a really nice setup you have here," she remarked as she stepped into the dojo. Mori grunted and started riffling through a closet.

Koko decided to inspect a floor-to-ceiling case full of impressive swords of varying designs. There was a particularly lethal looking one that was nearly as tall as she was; it gave her the willies just looking at the sharp blade.

The sound of Mori clearing his throat tore her attention away from the lovely weapons. He held out a clean towel, and gestured to her nose.

"You need ice," he commented as Koko took the towel. "Stay here." And with that, he turned and left the dojo.

"A man of few words…" she mused, pressing the nice towel to her face. Why did he get such a nice towel? Now it was going to get ruined. Then again… Rich people. Wait, who was she kidding, she was rich, too.

_But_, a little voice said in the back of her head, _you don't have to be wasteful_.

Damn right.

A mass of brown fluff quivering from underneath the water cooler caught her eye; it looked almost as if it were a feathered tail.

She nudged it with her foot.

The tuft shuddered.

She nudged it again.

The tuft scooted further under the cooler.

She prodded it one more time.

An ethereal screech filled the air, and the next thing Koko knew, she was on the ground with a feathery fluff sitting atop her chest. Completely bewildered, Koko hadn't uttered a word, merely staring at the chicken-thing with a horrified expression.

It stared right back.

She could've sworn it narrowed its eyes.

"_Mori,_ _help_," she wheezed. There was nothing more terrifying than a ball of feathers with a razor-sharp beak. She really didn't want to lose an eye; she'd already lost a leg to a damn shark. Let's not add a chicken to that list. And what was taking that boy so long to get a simple pack of ice?

Not a moment later, she heard footfalls crunching on gravel. She was rather reluctant to look away from the chicken-thing, as it was breathing heavily and its little, beady black eyes were watching her every move.

"Do you make it a habit to run into things?"

Koko resisted the urge to groan. "_Just get this thing off me_," she hissed, still eyeing the chicken-thing warily.

Its eye twitched.

The skinny, black-haired boy walked across the dojo's floor and scooped up the fluffy creature. It gave a rather indignant squawk.

She breathed a sigh of relief. "Thanks, kiddo," she said, standing up. "I happen to like my skin unmarred and intact."

Satoshi smiled, looking remarkably like his older brother. "So, what are you doing in our dojo? Did you and Takashi have a sparring match?" he asked.

Koko took a moment to realize he was referring to Mori.

She snorted. "More like I had a match with a pole and lost," she told him. "Your brother went to get me some ice, but I think he got lost on his journey to Mordor."

Satoshi laughed. "No, I think he got interrupted by a blond hobbit," he said.

"Finally!" she exclaimed. "Someone who understands my references!"

"So… Did you kill someone?" asked Satoshi.

"Wha—? No!"

"I won't tell anyone if you did—"

"I already told you, I ran into a pole!"

"Why would you do that?"

Koko scoffed. "Well, I didn't do it on purpose!" she said, dabbing her nose with the bloodied towel.

Satoshi was silent for a moment. The chicken-thing in his arms narrowed its eyes at Koko. "What were you doing when you ran into the pole?" he asked.

"Plotting to take over the world," she replied sarcastically. "Look at what I'm wearing, Sherlock. Do the math."

"Technically, it's not math, more like deductive reasoning, my dear Watson," Satoshi countered.

Koko rolled her eyes just as Mori set foot in the dojo, this time with his short cousin.

"Koko-chan! What happened to your face?" asked Honey, coming to stand right in front of her.

"What are you talking about? It's always been like that," said Satoshi with a grin.

"Since when did you get so sassy?" retorted Koko. The kid was starting to sound quite like her brother.

"Since when did you—"

"Satoshi," Mori interrupted, giving his younger brother a look that said 'knock it off before I knock you out,' or not. Koko would give the same look to her brother. Then again, that look was usually followed by something getting thrown and broken. Instinctively, she gave the small dojo a quick sweep for any breakables.

Who was she kidding?

There were goddamn _katanas_ within an arm's reach.

As in, very, very sharp swords that could do +20 HP damage by just being _near_ them.

She was glad her parents preferred cooking and lawyering to sharp ass weapons and lethal forms of martial arts; otherwise, she probably wouldn't have survived up until that moment.

"So… How 'bout that ice, eh, Mori?" she asked, breaking the two brothers out of their intense staring contest. It appeared that Satoshi lost the battle of wills, as he was the first to glance away.

Mori seemed to suddenly recall the ice packet in his hand. He tossed it to Koko. Well, more like hurled it, with all his strength. She fumbled for a moment (she played volleyball, not American football—she only had to repel the ball, not catch it), and then pressed the baggie to her nose. It was slick with condensation and didn't feel in the least bit relieving. It did in the way that the bitter coldness distracted from the throbbing pain, or rather, dulled it.

Satoshi gave everyone a grin. "Well, have fun. I've got some homework to catch up on," he said with a jovial wave. "Maybe we can spar later, Takashi?" he suggested.

Mori nodded. "After lunch."

Satoshi's smile widened, if that was even possible, and he gave another wave of farewell before traipsing back into the jungle-like garden.

She wondered, for a split second, if they had any garden gnomes.

* * *

Koko hadn't stayed for much longer, having felt rather icky with the crusted blood on her shirt and the hundreds of dwarves hammering away at her nose. She had bid her fellow classmates adieu and braved the walk home. At least half a dozen folks had asked her if she needed an ambulance, while another dozen merely gaze her strange looks.

It seemed that time had passed more quickly than she had thought. When she returned home, she found Gran and poor old Harold munching on little, triangular-cut cucumber sandwiches as they listened to smooth jazz sung in some garbled language.

"Did you kill someone, dear? Do you need help hiding the body?" asked Gran as if she were asking for someone to pass the salt. Poor old Harold, on the other hand, looked absolutely horrified, his wrinkles increasing tenfold.

"Oh, yeah," replied Koko casually, grabbing one of the pretentious little sandwiches. "They had nothing on me."

"They?" squeaked poor old Harold.

"I'm just kidding, Mr. Harold," she assured her Gran's arm candy. "I just got a bloody nose earlier."

"What? Did you run into a tree?" asked Gran. She seemed to have donned her judgmental mask as she stared at Koko with a look of incredulity.

"A pole," said Koko sheepishly.

"_Oh_, a _pole_," breathed poor old Harold in a tone several pitches higher. "It was just a pole, just a pole," he repeated to Gran, as if she hadn't heard already.

"Right, well. I'm going to go shower…" said Koko, awkwardly sidling out of the room.

On her way up the stairs, she passed by a bleary-eyed Haruto. It looked like a train had hit him.

"You look like you got hit by a train," she told him, quite unnecessarily. There were a couple feathers and glitter stuck in his hair, too, like he got ran over by a unicorn or something.

Haruto squinted at her, eyes slowly surveying her bloody shirt. It seemed like a century before he spoke. Well, more like grunted.

"Hngh," was all he articulated before continuing his slow decent down the stairs. It was still a couple hours before noon. Koko couldn't fathom why he was up _so early_.

When she passed by their cat, Chicken, wearing a black wig and little kitty cat booties (it also looked like it got hit by a glitter train), she put two-and-two together. Haruto must have had a fun night out with his buddies. Who knows why he brought the cat.

She quickly washed up, tossing her shirt in the trash—there was no hope for it—and returning downstairs to find Haruto marginally less bleary-eyed and zombified. Pancakes were cooking on the stove and hot water was boiling in the kettle.

Haruto was seated at the counter, staring at the television and drinking out of a mug that read 'world's okayest mom.'

"Rough night?" she asked.

"How can you tell?" Haruto grumbled.

"The television isn't even on," she replied, flipping one of the burning pancakes. The entire side of it was blackened. _Haruto can have it_.

Her brother let out a whale of a groan, thunking his head on the granite countertop.

"Well, we're off!" Gran announced, coming into the room. She tossed the end of a gaudy orange scarf across her shoulder and pulled on leather gloves. Poor old Harold had a red bobble hat and a very puffy coat. He looked like a wrinkled marshmallow.

"So soon? I was about to poison the tea," Haruto muttered darkly, taking another sip of whatever was in his cup—probably very strong coffee.

"Bah! Insolent child. Come, Harold, dear. Let's go down to the markets," said Gran, looping her arm around poor old Harold's. "There's a nice shop that sells edible panti—" The door slammed shut before they could (thankfully) hear another word.

Haruto took another swig of coffee (or whatever it was). "Francesca called while you were in the shower. Something about going out before they leave," he said, making a face when he realized his cup was empty.

"Really? When are they leaving?" she asked.

Haruto winced. "Shh, not so loud," he whispered.

Koko rolled her eyes. She finished up the pancakes (serving Haruto one of the blackened ones), then picked up the landline and dialed her aunts' hotel number.

She listened to the dial tone, leaning against the counter. Haruto glared at the empty cup like it had wronged him in some way.

"_Ciao?_"

"Hi, this is Koko," she said, starting to pace around the kitchen.

"_Ah! Koko, lovey! I am so glad you called. Gigi has just gotten word from the Cirque du Soleil for an audition. Isn't that splendid?_" Francesca prattled. "_We leave in a couple days, unfortunately. Gigi will be heading to America as soon as we return home. But! We wanted to spend time with our niece and nephew before we leave! What are you both doing for the day?_"

"Err… Haruto's being a big baby with a hangover,"—cue the glare—"but he can get over it. I just got back from a run and don't have anything planned for the day. You have _perfect_ timing," she said, giving Haruto a sickly sweet smile. He continued his scowling.

"_Meraviglioso__!_" exclaimed Francesca. "_Let's meet at that little café, the one with the lovely patio, bene?"_

"Sure, sounds good." Koko nodded. "How about in an hour?"

"_Si, we shall see you there, lovey! Arrivederci,_" Francesca drawled. There was a faint click.

"Okay, weirdo. Ready to go—" she glanced over at her brother, only to find him face down in his syrup-slathered pancakes. "Well, we've got an hour… Now, where's that air horn?" she mused.


	14. You Can't Just Throw People!

**First of all, I'd like to thank all of you reviewers (and those of you who read this work of craziness). It seriously brightens my day when I read 'em. The whole purpose of this story was to put a smile on someone's face (other than mine. Call me weird, but when I'm editing/re-reading, I crack up at my own jokes.) So, here's to a new year of fanfiction! (A little sappy and a little late, I know. Too bad)**

**Phew, this is one long chapter, longest one yet. About 6K words. **

**I hope no one's OOC in this chapter, cause, well. Just read it. **

* * *

**Warning:** I'm starting to think I don't need to give warnings this far in, unless there's blood and gore or something like that... Oh, but this chapter has some alcoholic use and crazy shenanigans. Beware.

**Disclaimer:** This probably won't help in a lawsuit but... I don't own OHSHC**  
**

* * *

Chapter 14

You Can't Just _Throw_ People

They arrived at the little café with the lovely patio and five minutes to spare. Haruto was a little worse for wear, but a short, cold shower from a bucket and an abrupt awakening by an air horn seemed to have startled him out of his hung-over-ness. Koko spotted some glinting glitter in his hair and ears. She was about to make a crack about it when they were (loudly) beckoned over by their aunts.

"We ordered some tea for you both, loveys," said Francesca once Koko and her brother were seated, sliding two of the four steaming cups toward them. She was sporting a yellow sunhat and a dash of red lipstick. Giovanna lounged next to her, buried in her usual amount of gaudy jewelry.

Koko smiled, grabbing one of the cups. "Great, thanks." It was a light green tea, with a hint of something else—lavender, perhaps.

"Gracias," mumbled Haruto. He looked at it rather forlornly, before taking a swig.

"That's Spanish, you weirdo," said Koko. Haruto shrugged, too busy drowning himself in tea to care.

"Well," said Francesca, twirling a spoon in her hot coffee. "It is such a shame that we couldn't stay longer, I would have loved to spend more time with my niece and nephew," she jabbered woefully.

"Whatever became of Nakano-sensei?" Koko asked Giovanna.

Said woman gave a dismissive wave of her hand. "_Niente_—nothing. The lad was a good man, but niente came of it," she said.

"Oh, uh… Sorry?"

"Don't be!" Giovanna exclaimed breathily, startling Haruto out of his drowsy reverie. He nearly knocked over his tea. "Life goes on, Koko, life goes on! La vie va avanti!"

Nestled in a little nook, the quartet chatted for another hour (well, trio. Haruto had fallen asleep by the time the cagey sushi came round). Their aunts blathered on about how much of a shame it was that they had to leave, and how they had 'unfinished business' that would have to be finished another time—another visit. Francesca was quite adamant that Koko study abroad in Italia, or at the least, 'drop by for a coffee.'

"Arrivederci, lovey! We'll come by before our flight leaves for a last farewell, say goodbye to our brother and sister-in-law, and lovely niece and nephew," said Francesca, giving Koko a hug and peck on the cheek. She did the same with Haruto, and he was left with a smudge of red lipstick on his face, as if he'd had some romantic rendezvous.

"Goodbye, for now," Giovanna called when the pair started off down the street, bracelets clanking as she waved.

"Bye!" Koko returned the gesture, while Haruto gave a weak imitation. Once their aunts were out of sight, Koko steered her brother into the car, and drove home feeling somewhat blue.

Not an hour later, she passed by her brother's room and saw him sitting on his bed, staring into space.

"Something wrong?" she asked, leaning against the doorframe.

"My name…" Haruto whispered. "It-it sounds like… _Naruto_." He turned to her, with a contorted, sort of horrified expression, his eyes round and mouth agape.

She slowly nodded. "It kind of does, now that you mention it. Geez, is that what's got you so zombified or is it traces of the hangover?"

Haruto let out a groan and flopped back onto his bed, hitting his head on the wall. "Ouch."

Koko winced a bit at the dull thud. "Do you know when Gran and Harold are getting back? They've been gone a while," she noted.

Her brother waved his phone in the air. "They're eating out—wait, let me rephrase that. They're having lunch at mom's restaurant," he said, his arm slumping back down.

"Which one?"

"The far away one."

"Far away or far far away one?"

"Uh…" he thought for a moment, face scrunching up. "The new one," he resolved, finally.

"Oh, then they'll be a while. Want to play Mario Karts?" she asked.

"Why not?" Haruto rolled off the bed and stood up in one suave motion.

They spent the afternoon lazing in the informal living room, eating artery-clogging junk food and yelling profanities when the other bashed into their kart. When Gran and Harold got back, Haruto challenged the old woman to a game, a very, very bad idea. One thing led to another and by the end of it, Haruto had been disinherited seven times, and Koko had lost count of how many times Gran was dubbed a "crazy bat." Thankfully, physical injuries were kept to a minimum. Poor old Harold nearly had a mental breakdown, but some tea and pretentious cucumber sandwiches distracted his poor old self.

Her parents returned to a rather quiet home, as everyone, except Koko, had nodded off. Haruto had fallen asleep on the couch shortly after the game against Gran ("it was mentally exhausting," he later said). Gran and Harold were dozing in armchairs, still holding hands. Koko had preoccupied herself with homework. She wasn't allowed to cook much, not since the crab fiasco. Apparently, letting the crabs roam around the kitchen while singing the Little Mermaid's 'Under the Sea' is highly inappropriate (she was the one singing, not the crabs). Then there was the time of the flour implosion, the numerous sacrificial burnings—turkeys, chickens, and whatnot. Long story short: no cooking (without parental supervision).

"Did you all run a marathon?" her mother asked, chuckling. "It looks like Haruto fell asleep mid-game," she nodded to the controller hanging out of Haruto's hand.

Koko leaned against the doorframe, watching her mother shrug off the tan anorak.

"I'll say," said her father, tossing his leather jacket and the tan coat over his arm. "She probably drugged them," he added before disappearing down the hall.

"Yes, it was all in the tea," Koko rolled her eyes. Her mother rummaged through a closet and produced several blankets. They were the ones they reserved for guests—the itchy kind. The older woman draped a blanket on each sleeping figure, tucking them in as if they were little children, all snug as a bug.

"Don't stay up too late," her mother said, giving Koko a kiss on the cheek.

"But it's only seven o'clock and we haven't had dinner yet!" she protested.

"Your father and I picked up some takeout, it's on the counter."

Koko grumbled a bit, eventually relenting to her rumbling stomach (it was busy writing a symphony). Those pretentious cucumber sandwiches weren't at all very filling.

* * *

On a particularly brisk October day, Koko and Satomi were having their lunch by the fountain, chatting about the upcoming Halloween events. Not many students were milling about, having forsaken the chilly outdoors for the toasty warm dinning hall.

"I heard Class 1-A has already chosen their event. I think they're doing some sort of 'test of courage' competition," Satomi said, biting into the day's special, sukiyaki. The lessons were cancelled for the day to make time for the event planning. It was surprising that Class 1-A had already chosen an event so soon.

"Pft. Test of courage? That's pretty much a haunted house and seeing who freaks out first," replied Koko, digging into her own plate of fancy sliced beef and vegetables.

Satomi nodded. "I think our class should host a huge event, where all three years are invited, or just our year."

"Like a ball or something?" asked Koko. She wasn't keen on dressing up in a gown and heels (or rather, heel).

"Or something," Satomi replied vaguely.

"Why not a costume party?" Koko suggested. Maybe then she could wear her pirate costume. It was only half-done, and she still need to create the wooden peg leg.

"Maybe," Satomi shrugged. At the sound of the bell, she glanced up at the clock tower. "Come on, we can brainstorm with the rest of the class. Someone's bound to come up with something interesting."

"We should just get Tamaki-kun involved, I'm sure his class is going all out," said Koko as they made their way back to class, after dropping off the lunch trays.

"I'd rather not bankrupt the school," Satomi said dryly.

Koko laughed, then breathed in sharply as an idea struck her, choked, and then coughed.

"You okay?" asked Satomi, not seeming very concerned.

"Yes, yes," she replied flippantly. "I've just gotten the most amazing idea!" she exclaimed very loudly, just as they entered their class, earning her quite a few looks.

There was a moment of silence before Koko realized she was supposed to continue. "Oh, right. A costume party, commoner-style!" she announced.

"Now you really sound like Tamaki-kun," Satomi said, rolling her eyes.

"I'd like to see you come up with a better idea," Koko retorted.

"Actually," another voice interrupted. It belonged to their class's president, Kaede, a short student with a level of ambition and flair that rivaled the well-known blond host. "I like it," he said bluntly.

"Yeah! We could do pumpkin carving and commoner games!" said a light-haired girl.

"And a costume contest!" added a boy with large glasses. As the rest of the class filed in from lunch, the president and vice-president began a brainstorm of epic proportions. The chalkboard was covered with ideas for games, food, and music and decorations within an hour.

"Why not involve the other second-years?" Koko suggested after Kaede had written 'guess how many: candy corn jar' under the list of games. "That way we can have each class be in charge of the different things, like Class 2-A would do decorations, our class would do games, and so on."

Masami, the lofty vice-president, nodded. "We would have to clear it with the teachers, first, but it could work. I don't think it's been done before," she said.

And with that, Class 2-B set to work. The class split up into groups, some going to persuade the other classes to join and some to continue brainstorming. The class officials returned a short time later with the go-ahead, and the rest of the second years were on board—Tamaki especially. Kaede had an exceptionally difficult time convincing him that the glow-in-the-dark spider search did not actually involve live spiders coated with glow-in-the-dark paint, nor did the snake-in-a-parachute game have real snakes.

The classes, now tightly crammed into a single classroom, decided after much debate, that the party would be held the weekend before Halloween (for holding it after wouldn't be right, and during would result in a lot of zombie-like students the next morning). Everyone was ecstatic, ideas being thrown left, right and center. By the next day, word had gotten out, and the other years were determined to join in on the festivities.

Ouran Academy, get ready for the first ever, commoner's Halloween party!

* * *

The turnout was impressive. Every student had on an extravagant costume, whether witty, pretty, or downright ridiculous, they were all ready for a most interesting night. The party was being held in one of the salons, which was, thanks to Class 2-A, decked from the ceiling to the floor with all things Halloween. The lights were dimmed, and cobwebs strung from chandelier-to-chandelier. The commoner games were set up in various corners of the salon, and the center was filled with zombies and princesses, angels and devils, and the occasional anime character, all dancing away.

Koko contented herself near the buffet table, munching on the witches' finger cookies and a second glass of pumpkin punch, already having exhausted herself with dancing. She had lost Satomi to Kenta the skeleton (or rather, Kenta the perverted fiend) not long ago, and she could barely see the top of Satomi's ancient Egyptian headdress within the dancing crowd.

She herself was clad in her beloved pirate costume, with raccoon-like eyeliner, peg leg and all. After a few minutes of lingering near the pumpkin punch, she elected to sit against the wall and watch the party. She rubbed her leg absently to subdue the slight aching. Coach had upped the amount and length of practices tenfold. Preparations for the party combined with late night practices, homework, and tournaments left her wanting to curl up in a ball and sleep till next summer.

"Hey, do you mind if I join you?"

She nodded. "Sure." She did a double take when she realized that it wasn't, in fact, Mori, but his brother. The two did look an awful lot like each other.

"Is your leg bothering you?" asked Satoshi. He was clad in a traditional samurai kimono, with a sword attached to his hip.

"Nah, it's fine. Just a little bruised," she replied. "How'd you get in here, anyway? It's supposed to be only us high school students," she chided.

Satoshi rolled his eyes. "The security in this school is terrible." Koko couldn't argue with that, the security truly was abysmal. "Besides, I knew you wouldn't be able to resist seeing me in all my magnificence~" he trilled.

Koko scowled, though she felt the tips of her ears burn.

Satoshi started laughing. "I'm kidding, but you should have seen your face!"

She rolled her eyes. "Oh please, I—_hic!_" she hiccupped mid-retort. "I'll have you kn—_hic!_"

Now Satoshi was letting out snorts of laughter.

She tried again. "I'll have you know that—_hic!_"

Satoshi was nearly in tears. Please, it wasn't even that funny.

"I—_hic_—arggh!"

"Are-are you okay?" he asked, catching his breath.

Koko frowned as realization dawned. "It's—_hic_—the—_hic_—punch—_hic_!" she exclaimed, brandishing the fancy glass (so much for "commoner-style" party). A bit of punch slopped over the edge and onto her hand.

"Huh?"

"Someone's spiked the pumpkin punch," she said as she squinted into the glass. "And here I thought they only did that in the movies…"

"How do you know?" Satoshi asked. He took the cup from her and sniffed it.

"I'm hiccupping," she answered. "And I've only had two glasses. Must be strong—_hic_—stuff."

"Ah," he nodded, sounding strikingly like Mori. "So you hiccup when you've had too much to drink?" he asked.

She shrugged. "Yup."

"If the punch is spiked, doesn't that mean others have been drinking it?"

"Well, this can't be good."

Two hours later, the amount of partygoers had dwindled somewhat, seeing as many had curfews and strict parents and early morning things to attend.

Meanwhile, Satoshi and Koko were giggling like little schoolgirls around an attractive sempai. They were watching Captain Sexual Harassment (A.K.A Tamaki) as he puffed out his bare chest and bugged Haruhi nonstop, his Spartan helmet lopsided and cape twisting around his legs. Whenever he would burst her personal-space-bubble, Haruhi would shove him away, and he would squeal and cringe at her cold hands. For some reason, probably the alcohol talking, Koko and Satoshi found it absolutely hilarious, and were supporting each other, laughing their heads off.

Other victims of the delicious pumpkin punch were dancing woozily on the dance floor, and those smart enough to avoid the tainted drink were looking rather alarmed at their friends' behavior. The Hitachiin twins had joined some rather tipsy attendees in making pitiful attempts at the beanbag toss. One red-haired twin ended up throwing theirs in an unsuspecting girl's fancy glass of pumpkin punch. Another student accidentally tossed theirs into the witches' fingers platter. And a third hit Kyoya in the back of the head.

So, with beanbags flying amuck and students giggling and music blaring, the night went on.

Later, Koko found herself in a snug circle on the floor with Satoshi, the twins, and several wide-eyed girls and boys. They were all seated cross-legged, listening intently to the twins' horror story. One of them had procured a flashlight and was speaking in a spooky voice.

"…Well, the girl slams on the gas, but she then hears a loud scream. She gets out of the car and, silhouetted in the moonlight is her boyfriend hanging from the tree! The squeaky noises had been his shoes scraping across the top of the car!"

The girls hugged one another, shrieking in fright. Satoshi and Koko followed suit, clutching at each other and wailing about the injustices of the world.

Not far from the wailing duo, Satomi and Kenta were slouched against the wall, discussing the meaning of life and what possibilities the universe holds. Honey was pigging out on the remaining snacks and desserts, bouncing off the walls from a sugar-rush, while Mori stood near, observing the woeful stragglers. Numerous giggling girls surrounded Kyoya, and he actually seemed to be enjoying himself, but perhaps that was from the buzz of the pumpkin punch. Tamaki, on the other hand, was sprawled out on a couch, having finally passed out. Haruhi was seated upright next to him, dozing off, energy spent.

"We—_hic_—need to do this—_hic_—more often!" Koko proclaimed, with a slight slur and hiccup. The others in the circle nodded in fervent agreement.

"Everyone, everyone, everyone!" said a girl dressed as a zombie princess. "We… should play spin-the-bottle!" she announced with a fake-bloodied finger thrust in the air.

"What's that?" asked a first-year, cosplaying Kagome from the anime, _Inuyasha_.

"Well, my dear," began one of the twins.

The other continued, running a finger along the girl's chin. "It is a well-known commoner game, in which you spin a bottle in a circle twice—"

"—And whomever it lands on, has to kiss the other!" They exclaimed and the girl blushed furiously.

"We don't—_hic_—have a bottle," said Koko.

"We can improvise!" shouted a boy clad in a Greek toga and olive wreath on his head.

"I'd rather play truth-or-dare," Satoshi proposed.

"We think spin-the-bottle is more adventurous," countered the twins.

"But truth-or-dare is _much_ more adventurous," Satoshi said. Koko nodded ardently, slinging an arm over his shoulders.

"You can even _dare_ someone to kiss someone else!" she whispered, though it came out louder than she expected.

The twins considered it, before nodding. A couple girls squeaked. "Truth or dare! Truth or dare!" they sang.

"Who starts?" asked the zombie princess.

"Satoshi-kun should start since it was his idea," her friend, a woodland pixie, suggested.

"Ho hum…" Satoshi mused aloud. "Aha! You," he pointed to toga-boy. "Truth or dare?"

"Uh, dare."

Satoshi gave an evil laugh. "Exchange an article of clothing with the person on your left side."

Toga-boy shrugged and swapped his olive wreath for the zombie princess's bloodied crown.

Koko frowned. "That wasn't that—_hic_—evil," she muttered to Satoshi.

"Just wait, young grasshopper," he said imperiously.

"Akemi-chan," toga-boy said. "Truth or dare?"

"Ah… Truth," Akemi-chan/Kagome answered.

"Hmm… Have you ever gone skinny dipping?" he asked.

"N-no!" Akemi-chan/Kagome shook her head frantically while the others laughed at her reddened face.

"And so it begins," Satoshi said to Koko. "Now, it's your turn, Akemi-chan," he said loudly.

"R-right, uh," she looked around the circle. "Koko-chan, truth or dare?" she asked.

Koko felt rather adventurous. "Dare," she replied boldly.

"Err, uhm…" one of the twins leaned in and whispered something in Akemi-chan/Kagome's ear. She flushed, but nodded. "You have to do the next four dares, in addition to the person being dared." Hikaru (Koko assumed) looked rather smug at his suggestion.

"Oh, that's such a terribly wonderful dare!" Satoshi exclaimed.

Blinded by her act of revenge, she dared Satoshi to lick someone's cheek. It was only until after she spoke the dare, that she realized what she'd done. Everyone hooted at her expression while she groaned into her hands.

By the last dare (amidst many truths), she had licked Kaoru's cheek, gotten licked by Satoshi (karma was quite a bitch that day), gotten an ice cube down her shirt, and drank a shot of ketchup. She and woodland pixie were still trying to get rid of the taste from that one. There was only one dare left. After Kaede chose truth and had to tell his most embarrassing moment, it was Naomi/zombie princess's turn.

"Okay, let's see… Satoshi hasn't gone in a while…" she mused, eyes glinting with mischievousness. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare!" he declared.

"No," Koko whined, still tasting the ketchup and shivering from the melted ice cube.

"Go to the both bathrooms down the hall and write something scandalous!" said zombie princess.

"With what?" Koko asked.

"Here," said zombie princess, holding out a tube of lipstick. "Use this."

"Let's do this!" Satoshi said, pumping his fist in the air.

The pair glanced peeked of the salon, into the dark hallway. Koko spared a glance behind. Naomi/zombie princess gave a shooing motion and the others nodded in encouragement.

They tiptoed to the bathrooms. They entered the girls' room and wrote, "Tamaki loves Haruhi," and in the boys' room they wrote, "Kyoya's a stick-in-the-mud."

Just as they opened the door to exit the boys' bathroom, giggling quietly, a tall, dark shape appeared so suddenly in front of them. They screamed—Satoshi rather pitchy—and grabbed at each other, still screaming.

The light flicked on and they saw it was Mori—a not very amused Mori.

"Oh, heh," Koko stammered. "H-hi, Mori-sempai."

"Err, hello Takashi," Satoshi said awkwardly.

The next thing they knew, they were being dragged back to the salon by their collars.

"Come on, Taka-bro," Satoshi reasoned. "We weren't doing anything bad, it was just a dare!"

"Yeah, come one, Taka-bro," Koko added, earning a glare from Mori_. Right, note to self, don't call him Taka-bro_.

"Party's over," he said once they'd entered the salon.

The duo whined like little kids before a stern look from Mori told them to cut it out. Reprimanded, they waved goodbye to their fellow partygoers and, before Mori could stop them, they downed another glass or two of pumpkin punch.

Giggles anew, they followed Mori out of the room like drunk ducklings, with Honey skipping away in a zigzagged line.

At some point, Koko became absurdly fascinated with the fountain statue in the courtyard. Mori didn't notice until he heard splashing and more giggling.

"Koko-chan's in the fountain, Takashi!" exclaimed Honey, pointing and hopping in place.

Mori was too quick for her intoxicated brain to follow. She was thrown over his shoulder, and they continued to the limo.

"The view isn't so bad from here," she mused, staring downwards.

He pretended to adjust her weight, jostling her.

"Oh, oh, I can give you some _awesome_ advice," she whispered. "Okay, I've got it. Y-you and Haruhi, I see the way you look at her~" she trilled in her drunken stupor, yet she still felt him stiffen. "Oh, oh, oh, I hit a n-nerve…" she yawned.

Once in the car, she mumbled, "the security in this place sucks." She kicked up her feet in the limo and prodded Satoshi's side, despite his protests that she was getting him 'all wet with nasty fountain water,' and used him as a cushion. Right after she fell asleep, Satoshi and Honey both conked out, leaving Mori in a silence, only interrupted by the occasional snort or incoherent mumble.

"Long night?" the driver asked.

Mori merely lifted an eyebrow in response, and sighed. The driver chuckled, returning his attention the roads.

It had been a long night; now to explain to Mr. and Mrs. Honda why their child was in a drunken stupor.

It was going to be a long, long night.

* * *

_Thud!_

"Again."

He might as well be a drill sergeant. She'd already repeated the same defensive maneuver a dozen times already. Satoshi wasn't much help either, giving a cocky smile whenever he'd best her. The brothers had learnt martial arts before they could even walk! She barely knew how to work a stupid pepper-spray canister.

"I'm starting to regret asking for lessons," she groaned, panting heavily. "Can't you take it easy on me, Satoshi?" she asked, squinting up as said person peered over her. He had that silly smile on his face. Again.

"He is," replied Mori, arms crossed, looking as drill sergeant-y as ever.

Now, he was obviously just getting revenge for the Halloween party incident. That was months ago, though! Besides, her parents weren't even mad, more like amused after Mori told them what happened, that and probably the fact that he, quite literally, had carried her to the front door. She honestly didn't remember much. She had woken up with a terrible headache and her clothing smelt of chlorine for some reason. It hadn't been until Monday that she had been enlightened of the events of that weekend.

"But I'm a cripple," she wheezed pathetically.

"Excuses, excuses," Satoshi teased, tugging her upright.

"But I made you guys cookies…"

"If you mean 'went out and bought a batch from the convenience store,' then yes. Definitely _homemade_," Satoshi countered with a wink.

Koko was about to protest when Mori silenced her with a pointed look.

Okay, okay, she had bought them on her way over after she had burnt the homemade batch (smoke was _everywhere_). She had a feeling Mori really didn't care about the "homemade" authenticity level of the cookies.

"_Again_," Mori ordered.

His brother took an intimidating stance, cocking a thick brow at Koko as if to say 'just try to beat me.'

She should have brought the burnt cookies and forced him to eat them. Plenty of weapons around for… _persuasion_…

Koko exhaled at the ceiling, before copying his stance.

"You are leaving your left side open. Don't put your weight on your right leg—keep it balanced," said Mori, walking around the dojo with purpose. "_Hajime_."

And they started to spar.

Despite the frigid air in the dojo (the heater was _apparently_ broken, probably another torture tactic), Koko was sweating up a storm. Her shirt was sticking to her skin and her muscles ached.

She really didn't remember how the subject of her inability of defense came up (she presumed that Haruto had ratted her out for the pepper-spray incident). Both her parents wanted her to take a few self-defense classes or martial arts to learn to properly defend herself. Bah! She didn't think that she needed lessons (maybe just a tad); if she were ever kidnapped, her assailants would probably fall victim to her chronic clumsiness and pure bad luck.

They found middle ground, since Koko didn't want to be stuck in a class full of whiny, snotty toddlers, nor with a fair few class-goers that happen to be in the wrong place at the wrong time—meaning: within range of her flailing limbs. She suggested getting private lessons from a classmate in one of the martial arts clubs (far too many to name them all).

Long story short (quite a lot of those, aren't there?), a bibbity, bobbity boo later involving a certain stout, sweets-obsessed blonde, she was heading up to the Morinozuka estate on a biweekly basis.

"Cover your left side."

Koko grunted in response, shifting her weight while ducking, dodging, and blocking Satoshi's hits. Over the weeks—it was now mid-December—she had gotten to know them. At first glance, Mori seemed quiet, but she found that he was a brilliant listener and sometimes a little too observant—

"_Oof_!" she let out a groan as Satoshi landed a side snap kick to her side. _That_ was just cruel.

"Punches are too high," said Mori.

Satoshi smirked. "I don't think Taka-bro's ever talked _this_ much with a student. You need to step up your game," he goaded. She ignored him, focusing her energy on landing at least _one_ hit.

Volleyball season had ended in early December, leaving her with so much free time, she hadn't known what to do with herself. She still didn't. The Karate lessons were only twice a week. Honestly, she would probably end up killing someone (accidentally, of course) with all the extra hours. She could always put in some more study hours… Yeah, not happening. She had never been overly smart, preferring sports to boring lessons.

The girl's volleyball team had reached the finals, losing only to Lobelia's Academy—an all girls' school. Azusa was chuffed with the team's success, though it was obvious that she would have preferred the large, golden statue that was nearly as tall as she was. Instead, they had won an elegant silver trophy, and individual medals for second.

"Come on, Koko-chan, this is Karate. You know, _actually_ blocking, striking, and kicking?" Satoshi said, aiming another kick.

She reacted just in time to block the move, smugly sticking her tongue out at her opponent. She spared a glance at Mori, who gave a curt nod of approval. She felt giddy for doing something right during the session.

The dojo's door slid open and in bounded Honey, momentarily distracting Koko enough for Satoshi to make a jab at her shoulder.

"Oh, come on. Not fair!" she protested, rubbing her sore shoulder. It would be bruises galore in the morning!

Honey and Satoshi laughed. "Never take your eyes off your opponent, Koko-chan!" exclaimed Honey. He perched on one of the benches against the wall, legs swinging back and forth.

She was about to complain, but her attention was a little preoccupied when Satoshi sent a whirlwind of blows and kicks in her direction.

"So, Koko-chan," Honey said loudly. "Why don't you come to our club anymore?" he asked, hugging his pink bunny to his chest.

"I'm—_ouch_—a—_ack_—little—busy!" she countered.

"Good warriors can multi-task, ne Takashi?" Honey mused.

"Hn."

"I can multi-task," she retorted, aiming a kick at Satoshi's left side. "Does eating and gaming count?" she asked. Satoshi easily blocked her kick, his cocky grin resurfacing.

Koko groaned again, turning to Mori. "Can we call it a night, Mori-sempai?" she asked, wearied.

Unfortunately, she really should have listened to Honey's advice.

Never. Take. Your. Eyes. Off. Your. Opponent.

The next thing she knew, she was flat on the tatami mat and with a budding bruise on her backside.

"_Owari_!" Mori commanded, ending the sparring. He began putting away the mats (for extra padding, but not enough for Koko's hurt pride) and other equipment they had toyed with.

"This is _Karate_, not Judo!" she cried. "_You can't just throw people!_"

Satoshi shrugged, mopping his face with a towel. He gave a mock salute and exited the dojo, no doubt to take a shower.

"Koko-chan," Honey said as he waved his hand to get her attention. "You never answered my question. Why don't you visit our club anymore?"

She took a swig from her water bottle, contemplating what to say. "Shiori's parents hired a private tutor a while back, so I don't need to pick up any notes for her from Kyoya-kun," she answered. "Besides, I prefer spending my free time getting beat up," she added sarcastically. As of late, she found herself putting her sarcasm to use around them. She usually reserved the full force of it for her dearest brother.

"Cover your left, and you won't," Mori said, giving her a pointed look.

_My, my, Mori-sempai is getting sassy_. She must be rubbing off on him.

She sighed, not thinking up a witty response. "Okay, okay, I'll work on that," she said as she plopped down next to Honey.

She chatted with the third-year while they watched Mori clean up.

"How's Shiori-chan?" Honey asked, munching on some cake he had produced out of thin air. He must be a wizard or something.

"She's really responding to the chemotherapy, and they should be letting her out on remission by Christmas," she replied. She pressed the water bottle to her forehead in a futile attempt to cool down. "Thanks for asking," she added as an afterthought.

Honey nodded. "That's great! Are you going anywhere for winter break?" he asked.

"Maybe Karuizawa, like usual. You?" she answered.

"We're not sure, yet," Honey said, taking that moment to shove a whole piece of cake into his mouth.

"What about you, Mori-sempai?" she asked. The dark-haired teen gave an indifferent shrug. "Not sure, eh? Fiji sounds nice this time of year, but I think somewhere in Europe would be cool," she mused.

Yeah, right. Like her parents would agree to a trip to Europe, let alone anywhere outside of Japan. They could be real stick-in-the-muds, sometimes. It was always Karuizawa this, Karuizawa that. Not that she didn't like it there, but everyone else went somewhere exotic for winter break, and she was stuck in plain old Karuizawa.

"We've been to Fiji. It's beautiful!" Honey chirped. He was like a little ball of cheerfulness, except when woken up. In that case, he's like a miniature demon. She learnt that the hard way… Short people are closer to hell.

"Mmhmm. Alright, well, I should be going. I've got an English paper that I've been putting off," she said, standing up. She gave a bow to Mori. "Thanks for the lesson, Mori-sempai. I can tell I'm improving—my muscles hurt less. Same time next week?"

He gave a small smile and nod. "Ah."

She took that as a yes. After waving goodbye to Honey, she took the familiar side route around the house, along the pebbled path. She was glad that Mori had agreed to give her lessons. Better someone she knew than a stranger.

As she walked home, she hummed a sprightly little tune. Shiori would be out on remission soon, her leg wasn't hurting as much nor was it bruising, and winter break was fast approaching. Things were looking good as of late. She just hoped she didn't jinx it.

* * *

**Okay, I hope that wasn't too weird, particularly the Halloween scene. And I hope things aren't too confusing with the time skips. This fic's been kinda slow-moving, so I thought I'd pick up the pace a bit.**

**Please review! I wanna know what you guys think, or if you have any suggestions. I'm always open to ideas and stuff, cause this fic is just sorta floating along. And whaddya think of Satoshi and Koko's shenanigans?  
**


	15. Metaphorical Fish Hooks

**Hello again, I would have posted this earlier but the site was on the fritz! Sorry for the long wait. Thank you all for stickin' round. **

**And a special thanks to **Kirorokat** for helping me sort out my priorities with this story and for coming up with a couple scenes here and there. (But those scenes haven't come up yet...and I can't tell you which scenes because spoilers) Enjoy!  
**

* * *

Warning: mild mentions of drug use (medicinal, of course) and profanity blah blah blah

Disclaimer: Don't own OHSHC~

* * *

Chapter 15

Metaphorical Fish Hooks

She jinxed it, most definitely. Standing in Shiori's hospital room—personalized to a tee—Koko and Satomi were staring at their dear friend, Koko gawking and Satomi indifferent.

"Oh, I can see colors!"

Well, she wasn't wrong_._

"Is she… alright?"

"It's a new thing amongst cancer treatments," Satomi said. "One of the doctors told me about it the other day. It's medicinal marijuana, meant to reduce pain and settle the stomach since chemotherapy can cause nausea."

"I feel so… happy. Everything is so… _happy_."

"I'm pretty sure weed doesn't cause hallucinations…"

"No, but it does enhance personality traits."

"So, if Kenta takes it, will he become a bigger asshole than he already is?" asked Koko, tapping her chin.

Satomi glared at her. "I'm dating him, so you better get used to it." Since that stupid Halloween costume party, nothing had ever been the same. Granted, she was being little overdramatic, but it was with good cause. Satomi was dating that perverted fiend! _That is more than enough cause for dramatics_.

"—Look at the flowers, they're so…colorful and happy. Can I be a happy flower?"

"Does she even realize what she's saying?" Koko asked. "And he's still an asshole. Can't change that."

Satomi rolled her eyes. "You don't have to be happy about it, just deal with it."

"What you see in him, I'll never know," Koko mumbled. Satomi rolled her eyes.

"You should be happy, everyone should be happy," Shiori said earnestly. "Happy… happy… happy~"

"Okay, now I'm sure they're just drugging their patients so they don't have to deal with them," Koko concluded. She had seen a deliriously euphoric patient wandering the halls on her way in—he had seemed to be convinced that the ordinary desk lamp was a hula dancer in disguise. "And I think they gave her way much," she added.

"I believe it's really helping. She's gaining back a lot of the lost weight," Satomi countered. "A while back, her body kept rejecting food, so they hooked her up to the IV. It was only a few days ago when one of the foreign doctors suggested this treatment."

_That_ was some brand new information.

"A while back? Why does everyone feel the need to keep me out of the loop?" Koko asked. She had noticed 'a while back' that Shiori had gotten much skinnier, but Koko figured it was a side effect, like decreased appetite and that sort of thing—not _rejection_ of food.

Satomi shrugged half-heartedly. "It's not that, I just didn't want you to worry too much."

"What for? Am I not allowed to worry about one of my best friends?" Koko asked, scowling. What good does keeping her out of the loop do? _Nothing, that's what._

Satomi opened her mouth to speak, but Shiori beat her to the punch. Maybe one of the doctors slipped her some of that tainted pumpkin punch.

"—Do you have any _squid_? I want some pickled _squid_."

Koko's attention was momentarily distracted by Shiori's current 'condition.'

"Weird cravings… Is she pregnant?" she asked stupidly.

"No, just high."

"I've got the munchies~"

Koko sighed. "Is she going to remember any of this?"

"Probably, but it'll be a bit fuzzy. I'll call a nurse to get her something to eat," said Satomi, slipping out of the room.

Koko stood awkwardly while Shiori stared at her with eyes as wide as dinner plates and an unnerving expression. _She does have a much healthier color in her cheeks_, Koko realized. _It's a lot like hair; you see it everyday and don't notice the change until someone points it out. _Now that she thought of it, her own hair was starting to get rather scruffy.

"Can I help you, Iggy?" she asked, smoothing down the fuzz on her head.

Shiori blinked. "I've got the munchies," she whispered ominously.

"Yup, they gave you _way_ too much." Koko let out an exasperated sigh. "I'm pretty sure weed isn't supposed to make you act like a crazy bat," she said.

"I'm not a bat," Shiori said, nodding.

"Yes, you are."

"Not a bat."

"Yes."

"Nope."

"Yes."

"Nope."

"Nope"

"Yes. Wait—" Shiori frowned, now confused.

Satomi poked her head back into the room. "Koko, stop messing with Shiori."

"Pft. I'm not messing with her… And don't think we're done discussing whatever we were discussing," she shook a finger at Satomi.

"Yeah," said the blonde stoically. "Listen, the doctor thinks we should come back when she's more… _lucid_. We should get going, anyway, school starts soon."

"Oh, right," Koko nodded; she had nearly forgotten. "Maybe we should bake some cookies for next visit."

"We'll pick some up on the way, tomorrow," Satomi replied, slinging her bag over her shoulder.

"Right, no baking," Koko nodded. Satomi rounded the corner once more, black schoolbag disappearing.

Koko glanced at Shiori. The brunette was breathing deeply, staring at the hospital equipment as if it was the most wondrous thing in the world. "Got any of that stuff left?"

"Koko!" Satomi hollered.

"Killjoy."

Satomi didn't speak up until they were seated in her family's luxurious limo. Koko absent-mindedly rubbed her leg, gazing out the window, bored.

"Is your leg bothering you?" Satomi asked, looking up from her cellphone.

"Nah, I'm fine. It's just a little sore from my lessons," replied Koko with a noncommittal shrug.

"How are those going? You seem to have fresh bruises after every one."

"Good, good. I've got the basics down, but if I want to be able to take on a big guy, then I've got a ways to go," she said—'big guy' meaning Mori, in the loosest sense, of course. There was no way _she_ could best him. Not in the physical sense, anyway. A bit of underhanded manipulation goes a long way, though. Ouran Academy was full of underhanded-manipulators—most were bred for it, like purebred dogs for a dog show. She could make him think she's no good (that's not hard), and then, _BAM_, surprise him with a hurricane of awesomeness.

Satomi glanced up, again, and frowned. "You should see a doctor about that," she nodded to Koko's leg. "There might be something wrong with it."

Koko fought the urge to roll her eyes. Satomi was just being a good (and annoyingly perceptive) friend. _At least she cares enough to ask, that's always a nice thought_. "Nah, I'm fine. I have a check-up right after exams, so I'll ask then. It's no big deal; it's probably some chafing from the sleeve or plain old bruising."

"If you say so," Satomi said, pursing her lips and returning her gaze to her cellphone's bright screen.

In all honesty, her leg was bothering her more than she let on. The doctors had warned her that she might experience pain, soreness, and the like. It was strange that it was happening so long after the accident, rather than the following weeks. Perhaps it was all the pressure she was putting on it, wear and tear, that sort of thing. She could always ask Mori to cut down lessons to just once a week. Maybe he wouldn't mind. She would have to ask him at school, catch him in the hall before class or during lunch.

"Hm, we're here," Satomi noted as the limousine lurched to a halt. She swiftly packed up her things and ducked out of the car with ease, while Koko scooted along the seats and stumbled out into the blinding sun.

"Geez, it's bright," she said, squinting. Satomi was already on the move, following the sparse flow of students. "Hey, wait up!"

"Don't be a slowpoke then," the blonde quipped over her shoulder.

"_Don't be a slowpoke_, bah," Koko mumbled, making a face.

"I heard that," Satomi called. "And stop muttering. People will think you're a crazy person."

"I'm already crazy!" Koko retorted, loudly, receiving a few apprehensive looks.

Satomi laughed as she fell into step beside Koko. "If they didn't think so before, they do now."

By lunchtime, Koko still hadn't found Mori, which shouldn't have been much trouble at all, seeing as he was as tall as a skyscraper.

"Why do you keep looking over your shoulder like we're being followed? You're going to walk into somebody," Satomi asked. They were on their way to the dinning hall, the smell of the day's special wafting through the hallways.

Koko chanced another glance around the hall, narrowly avoiding a passing student. "I'm looking for Mori-sempai, and it's like he's disappeared off the face of the earth."

"You do realize that he probably takes a different route to the dinning hall?" Satomi replied. "And why not ask one of his friends? I'm sure one of them would know where he is. Why are you looking for him, anyway?"

"Huh, I didn't think of that," she mused. "I have a question for him, you know, about the lessons. Maybe cut them down to once a week, since exams are coming up soon. Wouldn't want to fail." That was the truth; she wasn't lying about the exams. She just didn't disclose her other reason for switching up the schedule.

"Yeah, wouldn't want to fail," Satomi echoed, skeptical.

A voice interrupted the pair, and an all too familiar head of dark hair popped up beside Satomi. "Hello, ladies."

Koko scrunched up her nose; her least favorite person in the school—aside from the chef in charge of the hot cocoa machine.

"Well, I should say lady and… Kokoro-san," said Kenta as he draped an arm around Satomi.

Koko snorted. "Camel-face," she muttered under her breath.

Kenta's face contorted a bit and Satomi rolled her eyes. "Both of you knock it off. And Koko—"

"Oh, would you look at that, there's Tamaki-kun!" Koko exclaimed when she caught sight of a tuft of bright blonde hair. "Got to run!" she hollered, barreling through the crowd and earning a disdainful glare from a starchy redheaded girl. "Whoops, sorry!"

After a bit more nudging and elbowing, she sidled up beside the president of the Host Club. "Hey, Tamaki-kun, have you—"

"Why, hello, princess," he gave her a smile worthy of a toothpaste commercial. "What can I do for you?"

Koko blinked, slightly blinded from his dazzlingly white teeth. "I'm, uh, looking for Mori-sempai. Have you seen him?" she finally asked. She briefly wondered where her sunglasses were.

Tamaki gasped in typical, dramatic, kingly fashion. "Are you planning on confessing your love to Mori-sempai?" he asked-more-like-shouted, receiving a few curious looks.

"No!" she face palmed. "I just wanted to ask him about our Karate lessons," she explained in a lower voice, hoping that he would get the hint and not be so _loud_.

Tamaki let his arms fall from their flailing positions, and he appeared rather awkward. "Oh."

"Yes, _oh_," Koko repeated. "Have you seen him?"

He gave a friendly smile, one that wasn't so disconcertingly charming. "Yes, I believe he's already in the dinning hall with Honey-sempai."

"Great. Thanks," she said. Now that wasn't so hard, was it?

"No problem at all, my princess!" he exclaimed. She watched him waltz through the crowd, a few girls fainting as he winked at them.

The dinning hall was busy as usual, and smelt of various delicious dishes. The Host Club could be easily spotted, a towering tower of sweets looming over them. Honey was devouring said tower, and the rest of the group were eating with much more civilized manners. They had their usual cluster of fangirls pining madly from the table over, hearts in their eyes as they gazed adoringly at the attractive bunch. One thing was off, though, Mori wasn't there. _Seriously?_ _He's rarely seen without Honey by his side, so where could he be?_

She approached the table, and was about to get the club's attention when she noticed what they were eating—some regular vegetables with some sludgy-looking pebbles.

"What is _that_?" she asked, wrinkling her nose as she peered over Kyoya's shoulder.

"It is caviar, Miss Honda," he replied apathetically.

"Hm. I've never really understood how fish eggs are considered a delicacy," Haruhi mused, glancing up from her bento box.

Koko hummed. "I think it's because they've got to be removed from the sturgeon's ovaries and sifted like kitty litter—tedious business, and not very fun," she said. When the group eyed her, she shrugged. "What? I saw it on a television show once."

"Did you come over here to discuss food preparation or did you have a question?" Kyoya asked dryly. The twins had already scooted their caviar to the furthest regions of their gold-trimmed dishes.

"Oh, right. Have any of you seen Mori-sempai? Tamaki-kun said he was here, but clearly—" she waved her arm around. "—He's not. Any clues to aid me on my quest?"

"You just missed him," one of the twins spoke up. "He stepped out into the hallway."

"Yeah," said his brother. "I think some girl is confessing her _love_ for him," he added, shaking his head.

Koko nodded. "Uh huh… Okay, then." They couldn't be serious, could they? The whole love-confession thing was very middle school. How can you love someone you barely know? Just because they look good doesn't mean they _are_ good. Take Kenta, for example. He's an intolerable asshole, but a very good-looking one. Besides, love was a strong word, and definitely overused and thrown about.

"—Koko-chan? Hello~" Honey waved a hand in front of her face, a pie clutched in his other. She hadn't even realized she'd zoned out.

"Huh?" she asked, ever so eloquent.

"What were you thinking about? You were making funny faces," he said.

"I was?"

"Yes," Kyoya interjected. "It was rather disconcerting."

"Don't sass me," she countered automatically, forgetting to use her 'filter,' as her mother would say.

"Excuse me?"

"Ah… Never mind," she said hastily. "I'll be off, have a nice lunch, everyone."

They gave half-hearted goodbyes as she turned on heel and brushed past the now-seething cluster of previously pining fangirls. She couldn't catch a break, could she? With holes being burned into the back of her head (who knows _why_), she slipped out of the dinning hall, muttering about wild goose hunts.

She had just spotted the back of Mori's dark, spiky hair when she went sprawling onto the floor. This time, she had tripped over a tangible object, besides her own feet. A strangled cry and curse later, she looked behind and found the perpetrator: a pitiful, tear-stained first-year, sobbing like the end of the world was nigh.

The black-haired girl hiccupped. "S-sorry for t-tripping you," she sniffled into a lacy handkerchief.

"Uh, it's okay," Koko sighed. It was too late now; she had lost sight of the tall host—he must have rounded a corner at the last minute.

The girl let out a wail. "Oh no! I've hurt a cripple, too!" she blubbered.

Koko rolled her eyes discreetly. The students in this school were so insensitive. She sat up from her spread-eagled stance on the polished marble floors. "I'm not hurt, see?" she flailed a bit. "No harm, no foul."

"Oh," the first-year sniveled.

"Um, are you?" Koko asked.

"Am I what?"

"Are you okay? You're kind of crying on the floor…"

"Oh, I'm-I'm f-fine," the girl said, dissolving into tears once more.

Casting a forlorn glance to the hall where Mori had disappeared, Koko scooted next to the girl, leaning against the wall. She could always drop by the host club after school and speak with him then. She would have to make it quick since she was on grocery-shopping duty. "Well, you don't look it. What's your name?"

"Shizuka," the girl mumbled.

"Well, I'm Koko," she said.

"I already knew that. My sister mentioned you. You're the one who blew up the hot cocoa machine last year," Shizuka said, wiping her nose with the handkerchief.

_It was an accident, why doesn't anyone understand that? _"So, uh, why're you crying?"

"It doesn't matter anymore," Shizuka said miserably. "He doesn't like me!" Cue the waterworks.

Must she play the pronoun game? Koko put the metaphorical fishhook in her mouth. "Err, who?" she asked, falling headfirst into the thing that she constantly avoided—girl drama.

"Mori-sempai!" the girl exclaimed. "I confessed my love for him and _h-he rejected me_."

"Ah. That's, um, very unfortunate." Koko was going to have a field day with this when she has her next lesson. That guy really needed to work on that bluntness of his.

_What a heartbreaker_. Koko nearly laughed. _More like bone-breaker,_ she thought, recalling all the times she'd nearly broken something while training. Too bad she wasn't in Disney's _Mulan_; otherwise she'd be a master martial artist by the end of a musical number.

"Unfortunate?" Shizuka asked shrilly. "It's a disaster! A _travesty_! He was supposed to return my feelings. I even wore my best perfume!"

"He was supposed to?" Koko repeated, puzzled.

"Yes," Shizuka nodded. "I visit him all the time in the Host Club, and we drink tea and eat sweets and he's just so strong and silent and handsome and even pours my tea…" she sighed dreamily.

_Has she ever heard of punctuation?_ "… And you love him because of that?" Koko asked.

Shizuka glanced sharply at Koko. "_Of course _I do." _Abort! Abort! Seething-demon-spawn-of-Satan-alert! _"He's just so strong and handsome…" _False alarm_.

"Yeah, you already mentioned that."

Shizuka sniffled. "I wouldn't expect you to know how I feel."

"Yup, I don't know how you feel 'cause I don't go around confessing my love for guys I barely know," Koko said under her breath.

"What did you say?" the girl asked.

"Err, maybe Mori-sempai sees you as another customer, you know?" Koko suggested.

"B-but he knows my favorite tea and he goes out of his way to get me those raspberry cakes. And when he's with his cousin, he's so protective, it's so _kawaii_—"

Koko thought for a moment, scrunching up her face. She interrupted the babbling girl. "—Do you know his?" she asked.

Shizuka stopped rambling. "Excuse me? His what?"

"You know, his favorite tea?"

"No, why would I?" the girl replied bluntly.

"How can you love someone when you don't even know their favorite tea?" Koko mused. It was a rather silly statement, but the more she thought about it, the more she realized it was true. Shizuka seemed to only like him for what he _appeared_ to be—the protective, silent warrior.

"Easily, it's just tea," Shizuka scoffed. "And, I doubt you would know," she retorted.

"It's hojicha," Koko shrugged. Mori would often offer her tea, and it was always hojicha. Her favorite was the sakura tea—the same kind that Haruhi had made the day Koko's aunts had visited (and the same kind she had spewed all over Kyoya).

Shizuka stood up abruptly. "Yeah, well, you just want to keep him for yourself!" she cried, stomping away.

"Wha—huh?" Koko sputtered, bewildered. She watched the girl round the corner, a storm cloud hovering over her head. Koko's stomach rumbled, so she hobbled off to the dinning hall, intent on bribing some first-year to get her a cup of hot coca, since she wasn't allowed within a five-foot radius of the clunky machine. The encounter was pushed to the back of her mind.

Little did she know, a redheaded student had watched the entire conversation between Koko and the emotionally volatile first-year. The redhead ducked out from behind a pillar and strode after Shizuka, polished black heels clicking on the floor and glossy tresses swinging back and forth.

She walked with a purpose, a plan forming in her cunning, cultivated mind.

And whatever she had in mind, it wasn't good.

* * *

**Next chappy should be up within the next week or so, give or take. **

**Please review!**


	16. Hello Heart-breaker

**Hello possums, I know I said this would be up soon, but my mother thought she was an I.T. professional and then proceeded to mess up the internet router (hooking up a stereo to a tv once in 1975 does not = experience). **

**And, for future reference, if I ever give a timeline for an update, ignore it or tack on another week or so. I am really terrible with updates. **

**Thank you all very much for reviewing and reading and being awesome possums. Here it is.**

* * *

**Warning: squid. Ye've been warned**

**Disclaimer: don't own OHSHC, and never will**

* * *

Chapter 16

Oh, hello _heart-breaker_

* * *

—Fried squid, squid legs, pear squid, firefly squid, heavily salted squid, fermented squid, pre-packaged dried shredded squid, squid steaks.

Koko deadpanned.

Haruto had said he wanted squid ("squid-ito on a stick-ito," to be exact). _But did he say what kind of squid? No. No, he did not_. He had sent an urgent text while she was talking to Mori (she had finally found him in music room number three after school had ended), saying that it would be the end of the world if he didn't get his squid.

"What kind of squid do you put on a stick?" she contemplated one of the vital questions of life. "Fuck you and your squid, Haruto," she muttered.

"Uh, Koko-sempai?"

Koko swiveled around and came face-to-face with Haruhi, clad in jeans and a white t-shirt. Koko nearly laughed—she was wearing the same thing.

"Hey, Haruhi-kun. Looks like we're twins today," she chuckled.

"Hm? Oh, yeah. I guess so," Haruhi shrugged. "What are you doing here?"

Koko bumped her teeming shopping cart with her hip. "I got stuck with grocery-shopping duty this week," she replied. _What else would she be doing in a grocery store? Spying on someone?_ Besides, this store had a few specials on soba and udon noodles and rice, not to mention the oodles of good-priced fish.

"Grocery-shopping duty?" Haruhi glanced at the packages of fried and heavily salted squid in Koko's hands. "Do you need some help?"

"Please!" Koko nodded eagerly. "I've been staring at squid for the past ten minutes. I hate squid—it's for my brother. He wants some to put on a stick. I think he's a little obsessed with it."

"On a stick?" Haruhi asked. "Well, hm, try this." She plucked a baggie of cube-cut squid and held it out.

Koko unceremoniously dumped all the squid she was holding and gratefully took the baggie. "Thanks. I was on the verge of buying the whole lot…"

The brunette smiled. "No problem—wait, what's wrong?"

Koko had spotted a streak of blonde hair from behind the pocky shelf (speaking of, she had a hankering for some chocolate-covered pocky sticks). She had on a peculiar expression—a cross between alarmed and confused.

Haruhi looked over her shoulder, and sighed. "This is the third time this month," she groaned.

"So you saw it, too?" Koko asked. "Do you know what it is?"

"Unfortunately," Haruhi responded. "It's just some annoying idiots," she announced. A muffled, indignant shout came from the pocky shelf, followed by several thuds and crashes.

Koko snorted. Clearly, spying on people in grocery stores is what other rich bastards did in their free time. "Should we see if they're okay?" she asked.

"No. I'd rather not," Haruhi replied bluntly.

Koko barked a laugh at the brunette's expression. "Sounds like they cause more trouble than they're worth," she commented.

"You have no idea," Haruhi said as she picked through the fish marked with a bright red sale sticker.

Koko spotted two flashes of ginger hair. "—And two more have been sighted."

"Just ignore them, they'll get bored eventually. I hope," Haruhi muttered. "Pretend that they're not here."

"I don't know if I can do that…" Koko said, now staring as Honey came down the aisle with at least ten tubs of ice cream, with Mori right behind, carrying a basket filled with more ice cream. Tamaki and the twins were crouched behind a vegetable stand, peering over it. Customers were sending curious glances at the boys. Kyoya looked about two hundred percent done with their antics.

Haruhi facepalmed. "They're going to get kicked out of the store. Again."

"Again? Geez, do they need to be supervised or something?"

"Probably."

Haruhi and Koko pretended to be oblivious to the peeping hosts, browsing the various "commoner" products. Haruhi had even found some half-priced udon noodles and rice for Koko.

"I should go shopping more with you more often, Haruhi-kun. I mean, look at all of this," Koko brandished a forty-percent off stalk of leeks. "Who would've thought to use leeks as a topping for gyudon? I definitely wouldn't have." She accidentally whacked a stranger in the face with the leeks. "Oops, sorry sir!" The stout man gave her a glare and grumbled as he walked away.

Haruhi laughed. "Yeah, it tastes pretty good, especially when battered against the elderly before chopping it up," she said with a cheeky grin. They heard distant squeals.

Koko gaped. "Why is everyone getting so sassy nowadays? Am I getting old?"

Haruhi shook her head, amused, and continued to read the label of a pre-packaged box of noodles.

Koko looked around, easily spotting the conspicuous hosts. "They've been here for quite a while," she noted. "Aren't they bored? I would be if I were in their position."

"They won't be going anywhere anytime soon," Haruhi replied dryly. "I'm sure you heard the squealing."

Koko nearly knocked over a wobbly stand, fumbling and flailing before righting it again. "Well, it's because you smiled, you know," she said.

Haruhi looked up and frowned. "I'm sorry, what?"

"You smiled, they squealed," Koko teased, leaning on her cart and looking at the shelves. There were _at_ _least_ thirty flavors of ramen noodles.

Haruhi sighed. "I don't know what their problem is…"

"Beats me." Koko gave a half-hearted shrug. "You know, if I know one thing in my rather oblivious, privileged well-to-do life, it's that no rich-ass kids like _them_ would ever fawn over a commoner—excuse the term—unless they were something real special. I mean, they're in a commoner's grocery store to see you. You must be special, to them at least."

Ever since her enlightenment of her own stupidity and impulsive nature, Koko had tried to be less so, and more aware, for lack of a better word. It was actually rather difficult, but she had gotten much better at _not_ being an oblivious idiot.

Haruhi rubbed the back of her neck. "I don't think I'm special—I'm just like everyone else."

Koko snorted. "Stop being so modest. Seriously. You got into one of Tokyo's richest, most prissy schools on a _scholarship_. You beat out dozens of other candidates and you're at the top of your class. Not to mention you put up with those host club guys on a daily basis."

"Okay, I see your point," Haruhi nodded. "Thank you. I think."

"You're welcome. I'm trying to be less ignorant."

Haruhi gave her a funny look, before turning back to her shopping list.

"Well, I'm nearly done, I just need to stock up on more tea," Koko mused aloud. She left Haruhi to her own devices after a quick 'goodbye,' and wandered off to the tea aisle.

While doing a little jig (the kind of jig one does when they're bored), Koko perused the countless varieties of tea. She chucked two boxes of hojicha atop the huge pile of groceries, along with some of her mother's jasmine tea. She spotted her favorite tea in the farthest reaches of the uppermost shelf.

Pulling a face and craning her neck, she stared at the obnoxious, light pink box. The cat on the cover seemed to be laughing at her amidst falling cherry blossoms.

"Well, screw you, too," she said to the tea, placing one foot on a shelf and the other on her cart. After years of climbing kitchen counters to reach the cookie jar, she'd gotten quite good at balancing. Her fingers were centimeters away from the pink box when another hand snatched it away.

"Hey! I almost had that," she said indignantly. She turned, unsteady in her precarious position, her lips curling into a mischievous smile when she saw who had stolen her tea. "Oh, hello, _heart-breaker_."

Mori scowled. His eyes flitted to the shopping cart and his gaze softened, and he looked almost amused.

"Okay, fine, fine," she relented. "I won't call you that anymore—but you have to admit, it was pretty funny."

"Hardly," he said dryly, a frown still on his face. It seemed that he wasn't very enthusiastic about that afternoon's little love confession.

Koko puffed up her cheeks briefly. "Could I at least have my tea?" she asked. Mori handed her the box. "Lovely, thanks."

A series of crashes caught their attention. Mori glanced over his shoulder while Koko snuck a peek at him. It was rather strange seeing him dressed so casually, outside of school and the dojo.

"So, ah, what brings you here?" she asked nonchalantly—distracted by his sleeveless shirt. "I'm assuming it was Tamaki-kun's doing?"

"Yeah," Mori said, looking towards the blond. "I don't think he realizes it, but he has feelings for Haruhi," he added, rather unexpectedly, in a tone that implied there was more to the statement than what was said aloud.

"I figured as much, it's kind of obvious," she shrugged. She recalled how Tamaki had acted in Karuizawa, when Haruhi and Hikaru had gone missing during a thunderstorm. Not to mention Tamaki's daddy-daughter-complex with the scholarship student. Talk about suppressed feelings of _lurve_. "Uh, could you grab me another box of the sakura tea? I go through it like there's no tomorrow," she said. He complied and added it to the cart.

"Thank you…" She skimmed her shopping list, before crumpling it up and shoving it into her pocket. "That's everything—ack!" she squeaked as her phone vibrated. It was fitted snugly in her back pocket, and had just made itself known. She gave Mori a brief smile, noting that he had a ghost of a smirk, and answered it.

Checking the caller ID, she sighed. "I have to take this—unfortunately. I'll see you around?" she asked.

"Yeah," Mori grunted in typical-noncommittal-guy-fashion.

She clicked the 'talk' button and tucked the phone into the crook of her neck. "Yellow," she said, pushing the cart to the checkout. She waved goodbye to Mori with her free hand. He didn't appear to notice, his gaze on the tea boxes in front of him. Just before she rounded the corner, Koko saw him pick up a box. She grinned and shook her head. Everyone had their favorite tea, and Mori's was most definitely hojicha.

"_Are you still at the store_?" It was Haruto—impatient as ever.

"Yup, just checking out now," she replied, unloading the cart.

"_Wait! I need you to get me a baguette!_" he exclaimed.

"What for? There's some bread in the fridge, just use that."

Haruto gave a frustrated groan. "_But it's sliced bread, I need a baguette_."

"What are you talking about? Sliced bread is the greatest thing since Betty White. What more could you want in life?" Koko retorted. The cashier gave her a funny look.

"_But I need a baguette!_" Haruto cried out in exasperation.

"Why, oh why do you need a baguette? You're too late anyway, I've already paid," she lied, dropping the last item—cube-cut squid—onto the counter.

"_I, uh, I just need the baguette!_"

"Please tell me you aren't going to do what I think you're going to do with it." The cashier was almost through scanning her groceries. "…Scratch that, I don't want to know what you're going to do with it."

"_Oh, please! I never ask you for anything!_"

"Then why am I buying squid?"

The cashier tucked the last item in the bag. "That'll be six thousand and a hundred and fifteen yen," he said. _Almost done!_

"_Uh, because you love me?_"

"Yeah, keep thinking that."

"_Come on, I'll, uh, do your homework for you!_"

Koko rolled her eyes as she gathered up the half dozen grocery bags. "You really want to do an oral presentation on a book you've never read?"

"_I am prone to bouts of wisdom_."

She snorted, heading out the storefront. "Oh, please, the smartest thing that ever came out of your mouth was a penis—" A passing woman sent a scandalized glance at Koko. "Right," she said, interrupting Haruto's babbling protests. "Get your own dang baguette. I've got squid that needs to be refrigerated—_your squid_." She hung up before he could get in another word.

If there was one thing she would never ever understand, it would be her brother. Baguettes? Why would he want a baguette when they already had bread? While he was her brother and she loved him lots, she didn't even want to know what went on in his mind.

With a huff, she set to balancing the grocery bags on the handlebars of her moped. After fastening her white helmet, she glimpsed her reflection in the store's windows. She felt a smile tug at the corners of her mouth.

Ordinary.

She looked completely ordinary.

* * *

"Holy shi—!"

_Crash!_

_Thud!_

"Fu—"

_Bang!_

"Okay, _ouch_."

Satomi stared, eyebrows raised. "Do I need to take you to the hospital?"

Koko grunted, clutching her only, now throbbing foot. "Why are there…why—ouch—goddamn."

"First the flowerpot, then the thumb tacks at your desk, now bricks in your locker? I'm going against my better judgment and years of knowing you, but I think someone's out to get you," Satomi said.

For the past three days, Koko had been plagued with strange happenings—and not the kind in ghost stories. It first started with a close shave with a freefalling flowerpot. She had stepped out of the building when a pot came crashing down—it missed her by mere centimeters. The next day, she sat on thumbtacks. That would be the only time she would ever be glad that they had such horrible uniforms. The thumbtacks barely scraped her backside since the dress's material was thicker than molasses.

And now, bricks. It seemed that things were escalating, to say the least.

"You think?" Koko retorted. "I'm pretty sure the thumbtacks were just a gift," she added, tone dripping with sarcasm. She reached for one of the bricks with the intent of tossing it away.

"Leave it," Satomi said. "Let the custodians clean it. I know you well enough that you're likely to hurt yourself."

"Thank you. My self-esteem has skyrocketed."

Satomi rolled her eyes, smirking. "Come on, let's go to the nurse's for ice," she said, slamming her locker shut and picking up her bag.

"Let's," Koko agreed as she brushed off her uniform. "I've got a craving for those blueberry lollipops."

The locker-room was empty, save for Koko and Satomi. As they trudged through the door, Satomi asked, "You aren't involved with the yakuza, are you?"

"Not that I know of. If I've slighted some boss, then I did it unknowingly," Koko replied. Her eyes widened. "Oh no. I hit some guy in the face with leeks when I was shopping a while ago. What if he was a yakuza boss? I don't really want to die, even if exams are the week after next."

Satomi laughed. "I highly doubt a yakuza boss would be out at a commoner's grocery store. He has people for that, I believe. And even so, they're not going to come after you for whacking their boss's face with leeks," she said, suppressing a smirk.

"You never know…" Koko countered. "Ah, well. Maybe it's just someone playing some terrible pranks. I mean, I haven't been to the hospital yet, so how bad can it be?"

"Your optimism is alarming," Satomi muttered. "Good in some circumstances, but alarming nonetheless."

* * *

A pair of figures watched as the two girls left the locker-room. Once the girls rounded the corner, the figures stepped out from the shadows.

"It's amateur work," the redhead drawled.

The taller, dark-haired girl scoffed. "C_learly_. The girl's trying to inflict pain, not send a warning."

"Well, we're _trying_ to do both," the redhead snapped. "I want that half-breed commoner to know what's hitting her. Shizuka's just a pawn; she's too easily manipulated, don't you think? She'll get her 'revenge' on Honda, and you won't have to lift a finger."

"Yes, but how do we make it so they think it's Shizuka?" the tall one asked. "All that girl's done are silly, stupid pranks that have no meaning to them."

The redhead held up a pink perfume bottle, her long red nails tapping against the tinted glass. Her lips curled into a devious smile. "With a little hint here and there, of course."

* * *

**Please review! I want to know what you guys think. Constructive criticism is welcome.  
**

**Updates may be a bit more iffy from here on out. Last year of school, and all (home stretch!). Bear with me, please!  
**

**I'm also working on another fic for OHSHC. It's a post-anime/manga, when the hosts are in their twenties. I plan to make it a KaoruxOC fic. It's quite eccentric, I think. **


	17. People Make Assumptions

**Sorry it's been so long! Here's the chapter without further ado:**

* * *

Chapter 17

People Make Assumptions

* * *

"You know, when you wanted a baguette, I never really thought this would be the reason. But, considering the limited things you can do with a baguette… I mean, you can only be so creative."

"Shut up, he might see us."

The siblings were seated on a park bench directly across from a café; it was the same one Koko and her aunts had eaten at many weeks prior. They were conspicuously dressed in trench coats, hats, and sunglasses. Each had a page of newspaper taken from their dad's morning packet. Their getup earned them quite a few curious glances.

"Oh, look at that, the women's national volleyball team placed sixth in the World Championships. How about that?" Koko said. They'd been at this spy thing for over half hour. It was incredibly boring. She'd rather be doing homework, which spoke volumes.

Haruto made a face. "No one cares that they've placed sixth. That was ages ago. We're spying. Be vigilant."

Koko flipped the page. "I'd have to say that sixth is pretty good, especially with so many countries competing," she replied sagely. "Besides, you're the one pining after some hoity-toity French boy from across the street. Why not pine in the café, you know, over tea? I'm really in the mood for some."

Haruto groaned, slumping. "I can't just go in there," he said. "I might say something stupid."

Koko peered at him over her sunglasses. "I'm spending my winter break spying on a guy because you've got a crush? I could be hanging out with Shiori and Satomi right now. They just texted me, too. They're spying on Shiori's neighbors. I'm missing out on some prime male-watching time. _And_ she said her neighbors have friends over."

"Hnngh." Haruto let out a strangled noise, defeated. "Fine."

Five minutes later found the siblings in the café, with Koko lounging and unabashedly watching the lean-bodied, sandy-haired man serving customers. In Koko's eyes, he was very attractive but a tad too old, seeming to be in his mid-twenties (around her brother's age). His hair was slightly unkempt from working the morning rush, and his apron had several mottled stains on it.

Her eyes alighted on his nametag. "His name's Pierre," she told Haruto, who was slouching over his tea. "I don't think you can die from tea-fume inhalation. Weirdo," she added. Haruto glared at her.

"How is it that we've grown up in an affluent life, and you still lack class?" he asked.

Koko shrugged. "Must be the laissez-faire parenting style and lack of etiquette lessons. Really, I think we got lucky. Everyone at Ouran seem to have metal rods up their as—"

At that moment, the waiter, the one that Haruto had been discreetly ogling, came up to their table. "Can I get anything else for you?" he asked in terribly accented Japanese. It was very obvious he was foreign and French. The siblings, while looking out of place and half-Haitian, were well accustomed to the Japanese lifestyle.

When Haruto started imitating a fish, Koko kicked him underneath the table and gave the waiter a friendly smile. "I'll have another muffin and _he_," she replied, nodding her head towards her brother, "would like your number."

The look she received from her brother was priceless. The waiter, _Pierre_, rubbed the back of his neck and gave a nervous chuckle. "Ah, d'accord, coming right up," he said, hesitating, and then heading to the counter.

"Why would you do that? You can't just do that. People here don't just do that," Haruto complained.

"What? He's French, not Japanese," Koko said nonchalantly. "I don't get what all this tip-toeing business is. Reticence, who needs it? If you like them, just go for it. Geez, the worst they can really do is say no."

Haruto rolled his eyes. "I'm not going to take any advice from Captain Oblivious."

"Hey," Koko said, pointing a spoon at her brother and waving it around a bit. "I'm working on that, and I'm not nearly oblivious as some of the students at school. This one girl's got nearly six guys at her beck and call, and she doesn't even realize at least half of them have the hots for her." She leaned in and said in a lowered voice, "I mean, they followed her to the grocery store. If that's not oblivious, and a tad too creepy, then I don't know what is."

Haruto sighed. "Yeah, me neither."

A couple minutes passed, and Koko got her muffin and Haruto got a scrap of paper with a series of numbers on it. Haruto looked at it in disbelief while Koko said smugly, "like I said, just go for it."

The couple weeks leading up to the winter holidays had been eventful, to say the least. Shiori had been released on remission a mere three days ago, and was complaining about her parents' smothering and sheer amount of schoolwork she had to do, via text. Satomi and Koko had taken to tutoring her in the afternoons, though Satomi and her family were set to leave that evening for a family Christmas in Germany.

Koko had passed her exams, slightly above average to her satisfaction (and the class had set the bar unusually high). The only hiccups were the odd pranks. The bricks, the flowerpot, the thumbtacks, however, took a back seat to the most recent "prank." The week right before exams, Koko had come across shards of tinted glass in her gym bag. But, not after unwittingly rummaging through it and receiving a nasty gash on her hand. She was certainly lucky it wasn't her writing hand. After a trip to the nurse's office, Koko had shown the glass to Satomi, who later identified it as that of a newly released perfume with an obscure name. It had been obvious it was a perfume bottle, for the stench had seeped its way into Koko's bag. She had to toss the thing since it absolutely reeked of "_Eau de Ai N.3_." The cut had scabbed over, but Koko's curiosity was as fresh as ever.

Once Koko finished her muffin and tea, they left the café and opted for some window-shopping to pass the time. Dinner wasn't for another couple hours and their parents had kicked them out for the day, claiming that their children hadn't had any brother-sister bonding in a while. They soon found themselves in the shopping district. Vendors and pop-up stalls dotted the streets, and storefronts were bustling with activity. It seemed they had hit the shops during prime shopping time.

"So, how's life?" Haruto asked in the spirit of brother-sister bonding.

"Painful," Koko replied. "Mentally and physically."

"Ah, puberty," Haruto said with an air of mockery. "How I don't miss it."

"Puberty? What are you talking about?" Koko asked. "I was talking about exams and getting my hand all cut up."

"Still don't miss it."

Koko rolled her eyes. "I wonder who's got it out for me," she said, changing the subject. "I don't think I've pissed anybody off lately. I asked a couple of the yakuza kids, and they were all pretty friendly. One said my leg was badass, so I've got that going for me."

"What if they're just jealous?" Haruto suggested, speaking of the source of the pranks.

"Of what?" Koko asked, bewildered.

"That Host Club you told me about, they have a big following right?" Haruto replied.

"Well, yeah. That's the point of it," Koko said. "What's _your_ point?"

"My point is, you have been spending a lot of time with that tall guy—more so than most of the girls at that whacked out club of his. You asked him to give you lessons instead of taking a class. Perhaps his hoard of fans think you're competition," he said. "So, whoever is trying to hurt you, is just got a green case of jealousy."

Koko frowned, pondering over her brother's words. It seemed the most plausible idea after the yakuza. "The only reason I asked Mori-sempai for lessons was because I trust him. Not because of some higher motive. We've run into each other a few times by coincidence, I'm not stalking him."

"Well, people make assumptions. If I'm right, then they think you're trying to steal him away," Haruto said.

"Sometimes I wonder about the minds of others. Just what goes on in there for them to think it's fine to put shards of glass in someone's bag, or even toss flowerpots on their heads," she said. "Shards of glass! It's insane."

"If after break, they continue, you should take it up with administration," Haruto told her. She agreed, not wanting to be at the receiving end of a falling piano or something just as bad.

"So, why do you trust him?" Haruto asked, after a few minutes of silent walking. "It's not like you knew him very well before the lessons and, since I'm your brother, I know that you didn't ask him just because he's got that silent attractive thing going on."

She thought for a moment before speaking. "You know, I've never really considered it. I guess I just feel comfortable around him. He's one of those people that you can relax around and not worry too much. You know what I mean? Did I ever tell you that he was there the day I was shark bait? Most of the other girls had just left for the hotel after some hoodlums tried to get a little too friendly, and the other hosts had gone inside for dinner. I had swum out pretty far while the bad guys were harassing the girls, though. Haruhi even got thrown off the cliff."

Haruto was already familiar with the events of that day, and Koko knew she was repeating it. But, for some reason, she felt the need to talk about it. She found herself telling him more than just a brief recount of the events. Haruto stayed silent, obviously knowing that when his sister spoke, to let her rant, since she rarely laid out anything on the table. Koko was one to ignore her feelings and shove them under the rug.

"I had a massive adrenaline rush. When I got on shore, all I could focus on was everyone else and when I saw my own leg it was like it wasn't mine. I kept making jokes—really bad ones, too. I think I hit on Mori-sempai and Ootori Kyoya at the same time. I faintly recall making a joke about being in heaven or something similar. Well, they were the first ones who came to help, after Shiori. Kyoya-kun called the helicopter and Mori-sempai tied up my leg. It was quick thinking, on both their parts.

"He was there when it happened. He more or less understands what I went through. So, what I mean when I say I'm comfortable around him, that's probably why.

"Anyway, I felt so detached from everything. I still feel like that sometimes. I've been in this whole ignorant bubble my entire life. And now, I'm trying to change that, but it's kinda hard to change being so ignorant for seventeen years, you know? And man, sometimes I feel weird, as if I'm emotionally detached. And I really, really hate that feeling. It's a sucky feeling."

Haruto waited for her to continue but she didn't. She watched people pass them as they walked slowly down the street. She was still frowning.

"It's been months," he said. Koko almost thought he was going to tell her to get over it, but he opted for the more compassionate approach. "No one can bounce back like you did and be one-hundred percent A-Okay. What you went through is unimaginable, and the fact that you didn't let it bother you is pretty awesome. Hell, you even got a tattoo and nearly gave dad a heart attack. That was epic. It really was, until the pies started flying… Yeah, you showed others that it didn't stop you. You got back to playing volleyball when your stitches were just barely healed—which was incredibly irresponsible of you, and as your brother, I am obligated to tell you that."

Koko snorted. "Since when are you ever responsible?"

Haruto smirked. "I never said I was. Just that I'm obligated to hound you about responsibility. Oh, and that I'll rough up any guy who tries to engage in romantic activities with you."

Koko laughed loudly. "Oh, I'd love to see that. You're as tall as I am, and you don't have any mad skills in fighting. You're not very intimidating, either. So…"

Haruto puffed up his chest. "What are you on about? I'm as intimidating as hell. Any guy would be frightened by my manliness."

Koko rolled her eyes. "Right. Manliness. I find femininity to be much more intimidating. I mean, have you seen some of the heels mom has? They're like legal weapons. I'm pretty sure people have been stabbed before with a pair of stilettoes. Yeah, stab someone with a stiletto while wearing dark red lipstick and a pale yellow sundress. Now that's badass."

"Lovely thoughts, dearest sister."

While their conversation had taken a turn for the more lighthearted, stabbing and stilettos aside, Koko felt much better. Having talked about the event had helped, in a way, and she felt as if a small weight had been lifted. Finally admitting to the feelings of detachment felt good. She'd always felt annoyed to talk about feelings. But, she realized, that some things wouldn't get resolved unless discussed, while others required action. She usually relied on action, instead.

"Let's head back, it'll take a while to walk home," she said. Haruto agreed and they started on the path that would lead them out of the shopping district.

The next couple weeks of winter break passed by calmly. Koko and Shiori spent many afternoons together, studying and catching up on work, though Shiori would not be returning in the upcoming semester. Between doctor's appointments and the foot-tall stack of paper on her desk, she wasn't up to it. Koko and her family went to visit Gran and Harold in Karuizawa for a few days before Koko's parents had to return to work. When no one was around in the mornings, Koko would go jogging, lounge around and eat junk food, or do household chores. There wasn't much variety, but it was nice having time off from school.

The first day back brought much chatter as students relayed the events of their exotic vacation in some far off country to their friends. Koko lumbered down the hall, half asleep from playing video games with her brother until well past midnight. The halls were bustling and noisy, and several people bumped into her for a change. She found Satomi near their class. The blonde was leaning against the wall and talking to her boyfriend, Kenta, who appeared tanner than usual.

"You look terrible, did you stay up late again?" Satomi asked upon seeing her friend.

Koko let out an obnoxious yawn, much to Kenta's annoyance, as it was evident on his face.

"Yeah, time just flies by when you're shooting the undead," she said, ignoring Kenta. "How was Germany?"

Satomi shrugged. "Same old, same old. We had Christmas with my dad's side of the family, over in Munich. We went skiing, too, for a couple days and stayed at one of my second cousin's ski lodge. To sum it up, the food was great, it was cold, and I'm still jetlagged. How about Karuizawa? Anything interesting happen?"

"Doesn't it always?" Koko asked rhetorically. "Well, when we arrived it was late and we lost our key, and long story short, dad got a black eye from the donkey and there's a bullet hole in our car. Oh, and we had to take poor old Harold to the hospital 'cause we thought he had a heart attack. Turns out it was just heartburn. So, pretty much uneventful," she said.

Kenta's eyes widened. "Uneventful?" he asked, aghast.

Satomi raised her eyebrow. "Have you even met her grandmother?"

"I don't think so…"

"You'd remember if you had, then."

"It was pretty mild this year," Koko said with another yawn.

The three conversed until the bell rang, signaling the start of class. Kenta went off to his classroom and Koko and Satomi went to theirs. The senseis had trouble keeping the students quiet throughout the day, as everyone was excited to brag about their extravagant holidays of zip lining over the Costa Rican mountains or skiing in the Alps. Koko didn't remember much of it since she was in a bit of a zombie-like state the entire time, sticking to grunts and nods as communication.

It wasn't until the end of the day that things took a turn for the worse. Koko had gotten to the courtyard when she finally realized she'd grabbed her gym bag in the locker room instead of her school bag. Earlier that day, she and Satomi had made plans to drop by Shiori's place and keep the brunette updated on the goings-on at school.

"Ugh, I took the wrong bag," she told her friend, groaning. The gymnasium was on the other side of the high school, near the track. It was at least a ten-minute walk there and back.

"Do you want me to go ahead?" Satomi asked.

Koko nodded. "Yeah, I'll meet you at Shiori's," she agreed. "It wouldn't take so long if this school wasn't so damn huge."

"You're preaching to the choir," Satomi replied, shaking her head.

The two parted, Satomi headed to her family's waiting limo and Koko went back into the school. The halls held a few lingering students, some on their way to clubs and others minding their own business. Koko reached the gymnasium in no time, and made a beeline for the locker room. It was empty. The spring sports had yet to start up, and the winter ones had finished well before exams.

She looked around for her bag, and when she didn't see it on the ground, she opened her locker. Only her running shoes, an empty water bottle, and several crumpled gum wrappers were inside. She threw her gym bag in, locked it, and scanned the room once more whilst scratching her head. Making a series of annoyed expressions, Koko left the locker room. She figured someone must have picked it up and dropped it off in the administrator's office. They kept a small lost and found box in there.

When she came out empty-handed from the administrator's office, Koko opted to search her classroom. She was growing more frustrated, no longer feeling as tired as earlier. How could she have misplaced her own bag? It had her cellphone, snacks, moped keys, and money in it. After searching high and low in the second years' classrooms, looking in the others just in case, she was thoroughly confused and peeved. Someone must have taken her bag, she concluded.

On her way out to the courtyard, a brightly colored object caught her eye. It was a yellow bag of chips, floating in the large courtyard fountain. _Her_ yellow bag of chips—the ones she'd swiped from her brother's stash that morning. Upon closer inspection, she realized her bag and other things were floating in the fountain. So there she stood, staring, purely annoyed. She wasn't even saddened or scared at the idea of more pranks. It was exasperation that coursed through her. Now, she'd have to get her stockings wet and the skirt of her dress would no doubt get wet as well.

She took a look around and made sure no one was around and watching. Koko subtly tugged off her white stockings, grumbling all the while, and slipped off her black shoe. Bunching up her dress, she climbed into the fountain and waded toward her things. The floor of the fountain was slimy from disuse over the holidays and the water frigid to the touch. Her grumblings increased in volume, and she let slid a few explicit obscenities.

When she stubbed her toe against a fountain spout, she swore. Loudly.

"Koko-sempai?" It was Haruhi. Koko hadn't seen her since their last encounter in the grocery store. The honor student was wearing the school's uniform, and was holding a stack of empty silver trays.

"Yeah?" came Koko's pained reply. She was still clutching her toe, with the other hand resting her weight on the edge of the fountain.

"Are you…Is everything alright?" Haruhi asked, taking a few steps towards the fountain.

"Yup, great. Just stubbed my toe. What are you up to?" Koko said.

"The Host Club is having a back-to-school event in the gardens. We ran out of cakes and I'm on my way to get some more," Haruhi said.

"It's a bit chilly for that, isn't it?" Koko noted. "I know it's been a real mild winter, but…"

Haruhi sighed. "I know. It wasn't my idea. At least we have blankets for the girls. Why are you in the fountain?"

"Well," Koko cleared her throat and set her foot back into the water. "That is an interesting conundrum itself." She proceeded to tell the honor student of looking for her bag and finding it in the courtyard's fountain. Haruhi was thoughtful, and a mildly amused expression crossed her face.

"What's so funny?' Koko asked, honestly confused.

Haruhi started taking off her shoes and rolling up the cuffs of her pants. "I am getting a sense of déjà vu. I found myself in the same predicament as you several months ago, at the beginning of the year. One of the club's old customers, Ayanokoji Seika, threw my school bag into this very fountain. She was jealous that Tamaki-sempai paid too much attention to me. It was when I first started out at the club, when I was a rookie. She falsely accused me of hurting her, and Tamaki-sempai kicked her out of the club," she said. By the time Haruhi finished speaking, she had stepped into the fountain and began gathering Koko's things.

Koko smiled her thanks and resumed doing the same. "I know of her, she's royalty, I think. I heard of that incident, too. Shiori mentioned it. But I can't believe she would throw your stuff into a fountain! Damn, she's got issues," Koko said as she plucked a drenched notebook from the bottom of the fountain.

"Yes…" Haruhi agreed, staring at the keys in her hand. "Do you know who did this?"

"Nope, not a clue," Koko told her. "Things like this have been happening before break, too. At first I thought they were pranks, until the broken glass. Now it seems like someone's got it out for me and it's getting on my nerves. I don't know who's doing it."

"Strange," Haruhi said. They gathered up Koko's things quickly, and were standing beside the fountain when Kyoya approached. He, like Haruhi, was wearing Ouran's classic periwinkle blue blazer and black trousers. He walked up to them, with a slight frown on his face.

"What happened?" He asked, glancing at their drenched feet and Koko's waterlogged bag.

"Someone threw Koko-sempai's bag in the fountain," Haruhi said. She turned to Koko. "Come by the gardens, we have some blankets we can use to dry up," she told her.

Koko was reluctant, but accepted anyway. The thought of toasty blankets was too good to pass up, and she wasn't keen on riding her moped in the chilly winds at the moment. On the bright side, her cellphone was functional, but she would have to put it in dry rice to keep it from any permanent damage. Everything else, however, aside from her keys, was ruined. And she had just gotten a new bag, too. Even when she tried to be frugal, it didn't work very well.

She and Haruhi followed Kyoya to the clearing underneath the dormant cherry blossom trees. Despite the season, the garden looked very lush and green. The groundskeepers must have done some replanting before school resumed. The Host Club had laid out picnic blankets and pillows across the clearing, with silver trays covered in steaming cups of tea and hot chocolate. The customers, dressed in the school's uniform, were wrapped in thick, warm shawls. Merely looking at how warm the girls were made Koko hyperaware of her frozen toes.

The girls were laughing and chatting with their respective hosts, the atmosphere bright and cheery. It reminded Koko of the holiday party her Gran took her to. Many of the town's folk in Karuizawa attended, as it was located in a popular eatery near the tattoo parlor. Koko met many of Gran's peculiar elderly friends, although the most interesting was a retired pro-wrestler. Koko had narrowly evaded a match right then and there when Gran mentioned that her granddaughter was taking lessons from a "hunky expert."

Haruhi led Koko to an empty picnic blanket and gave her a couple wool shawls. Koko proceeded to wrap her feet in one and her shoulders with the other.

"Thanks," Koko said as Haruhi handed her a cup of tea. "Man, I didn't realize how cold the water was."

"It was cold," Haruhi smiled. "You're welcome to stay here for a bit and warm up." She left and went over to where Tamaki and Kyoya were. Koko watched as Haruhi spoke to the older students. They sent a couple glances her way, but a squealing distracted Koko from her curiosity.

Peering over her tea, she saw a group of girls gathered around Mori and Honey, cooing and fussing over something in Mori's arms. Squinting, Koko noticed it to be a small black and white kitten. It meowed and Koko's heart melted. It was a curse; she could only be so close without snotting up and sneezing her head off. She was lucky that she didn't have seasonal allergies like her brother. She sulked at not being able to hold the adorable ball of black and white fluff.

"What are you doing here?"

Koko looked to her left, and saw a boy with ginger hair and amber eyes. It was one of the Hitachiin twins, and for the life of her, she didn't know which one. "Warming up?" It came out as more of a question.

"No, really, why are you here?" the twin on her right asked. Koko let out a startled "eugh" and accidentally slopped hot tea on her hand.

"Ow," she whined, sucking on the reddened skin. "What is with you two? You're like daisies popping out of the snow in the middle of nowhere!" she exclaimed. "Don't you have guests to entertain, anyway?"

The Hitachiin twins plopped down on either side of her and began snacking on the plate of cookies by the edge of the blanket.

"We're on break," one said. "Besides, they're all preoccupied with the cat that Honey found. It was stuck in a tree, and Mori got it down. Who knows how it ended up here."

"Huh," Koko said. "It must be freezing, poor little fluff." She reached for one of the cookies and the three sat munching on the pastries and watching the girls fawn over the kitten.

The twin on her right barked out a laugh. The boy on her left leaned forward and frowned at his twin. "What is it, Hikaru?" he asked.

Hikaru chuckled again. "I was just thinking… Mori-sempai looks at that kitten like he looks at you, Kokoro-sempai," he through his laughter.

Koko was dumbfounded. "Come again?"

"I think, what he means is… actually, I don't know what he means," Kaoru—Koko presumed—replied.

Hikaru sobered up. "What I meant was, you know how every neighborhood has a stray cat and you feed it scraps, and get really fond of it? That kind of look," he clarified.

"I'm not really sure what to make of that," Koko announced honestly. "If you're saying I'm the neighborhood's stray cat then, by all means, go ahead, but I have no clue what you're talking about," she said.

Kaoru scowled at his brother. "Hikaru, can I speak with you over there for a moment?" he said with a jerk of his head. Hikaru shrugged and the two brothers got up, leaving Koko to her own devices.

Still confused, Koko returned to her tea, taking small, scalding sips and burning her tongue. She knew that Hikaru didn't like her very much, and though she didn't know why, she didn't waste her time over it. Her father had once told her that there are some people in the world who straight up won't like you for whatever reason, and that all you can do is shrug it off and not waste time trying to get them to like you. Some people just won't like others for any logical reason. Koko knew of people who didn't like her, and she was indifferent to them. All she could do was suck it up and get over it.

"Koko-sempai?"

Glancing up as shadows were cast over her, Koko saw it was Haruhi, Tamaki, and Kyoya. "Err, sup?" she greeted them, uncertain. "I won't have to pay for this, right?"

Kyoya flashed her a smile. It was a little unnerving. "Not at all Miss Honda. We would like to speak with you about these 'pranks,' as you call them," he said and Haruhi nodded.

"Yes," Haruhi agreed. "We think we might know who's been doing them," she said.

* * *

**School and stuff got in the way, including writer's block. I've got the writing bug back and and hoping to finish this by summertime. Hopefully. Thanks for hanging in for so long. Stay tuned and please review! Reviews are love. Reviews are life.**


	18. Author's Note and Last Sort-of Chapter

I truly apologize for lack of updates. Personal family matters got in the way, as well as university and my job and keep me busy. I've tried to finish this story, but I've just plain lost inspiration and the will to finish it. My writing has evolved so much (not going to say it's necessarily _better_, just evolved), that it's hard to finish something that I started so long ago! This story never truly had any direction, and so it was difficult to continue without a certain goal in mind. I'm so sorry for leaving you all hanging.

However, I have posted below what I had wrote ages ago. **Thank you all who've been following this story for your support. It pains me to say this, but _I am discontinuing this story_**. You have all been wonderful inspirations, but I think it's time for me to put this fic to rest after telling myself for so long that I could finish it. I will not stop writing, though, I will be posting other stories.

Thank you all again and my sincerest apologies,

ehcorns

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen**

* * *

_Recap: Last chapter covered winter break, where Haruto and Koko had a heart-to-heart, and the return to school (and the resuming of these so-called pranks)… _

_Kyoya flashed her a smile. It was a little unnerving. "Not at all Miss Honda. We would like to speak with you about these 'pranks,' as you call them," he said and Haruhi nodded._

_"Yes," Haruhi agreed. "We think we might know who's been doing them," she said._

* * *

"So, you're telling me Ayanokoji could be involved?" Koko asked.

She was settled on a red loveseat, huddled in a wool shawl. They were now gathered in the clubroom, warming up (the customers may have gotten warm blankets and shawls, but the hosts needed to be on their toes entertaining). The Host Club's members were seated around her on various chairs and couches. Haruhi was next to Koko, holding a cup of tea while the others were listening to their conversation. Kyoya had told Koko to wait until the club hours ended for them to discuss the pranks.

"Yes," Kyoya nodded. "The same thing has occurred before, to Haruhi, several months ago. It seems to be a signature of sorts. As for motive, we're not sure about that yet." He adjusted his glasses and leaned back into his chair.

"But what about the other pranks?" Koko asked. "The glass, the tacks…"

Haruhi spoke up. "We think Ayanokoji recruited an individual to carry out these pranks, and to possibly frame them later on. It's the best we can come up with at the moment. What's this about glass and tacks? You mentioned the glass earlier."

"Glass?" Kaoru asked. He was wearing a pale orange scarf, whereas his brother wore a powder blue one. She had noticed it when they spoke to her in the gardens, not long ago.

"Tacks?" Hikaru chimed in. "Sounds like amateur work to me," he added, folding his arms.

Koko stifled the urge to scowl at the ceiling and sigh. Instead, she quickly relayed the four other pranks to the Host Club, keeping it short and simple.

"Putting shards of glass in a backpack is downright dangerous," Haruhi said once Koko finished. "Why haven't you reported it?"

"My brother said the same thing. I figured if it continued, then I would go to the administration. Though I doubt they would be able to do much, especially since we really don't know who's doing all this," Koko said.

"I believe we can be more help in this situation. What was the name of the perfume?" Kyoya asked, pulling out his cellphone.

Hikaru snorted. "Looks like Mommy wants to try out a new perfume," he whispered to his brother; they snickered.

Kyoya sent them a glare. Koko didn't ask.

"It was something real pretentious, Eau de something or other—Eau de Ai, I think," Koko said. "Number three," she added.

It took only seconds; Kyoya held up his phone and asked, "Did it look something like this?"

Koko nodded at the image. "Yeah, sort of. It was pink. Satomi was the one who found out the name. She said it was newly released," she told him.

"Newly released indeed. Judging by the time frame, the perfume was out in only a handful of countries. The price is steep, especially for perfume. Hmm…" he trailed off, staring at his phone. Everyone watched him quizzically.

"What is it, Kyoya?" Tamaki asked. The blond was perched on the arm of the loveseat that Koko and Haruhi shared.

"Apparently, the co-owner of the company that produced this perfume has a daughter who attends this school," Kyoya said.

"What does that have to do with the prank, Kyo-chan?" asked Honey.

"It is merely a hunch, but perhaps she can give us some information," Kyoya replied.

"How? She might have nothing to do with this," Haruhi countered.

"Hey, like he said, it's just a hunch," Koko shrugged. "And it couldn't hurt to ask." Haruhi looked thoughtful, and eventually agreed.

Honey offered to speak with the co-owner's daughter, and asked for her name.

"Her name is Shizuka. She's a first year—here, this is what she looks like," said Kyoya, showing them the girl's school photo on his phone. The girl had a familiar face with glossy black hair.

"Wait, I know her!" Koko exclaimed, and everyone looked at her. "It was a while ago. I tripped over her in the hall. She was crying, and she said she had just gotten rejected by the 'love of her life,'" Koko explained, casting a brief glance at Mori. He bore the slightest of frowns. Koko decided to not mention the incident. "She was being a tad overdramatic, and a bit rude too," she added. "Like I said to her, you can't love someone if you don't even know their favorite tea!"

"Right…" said Kyoya, returning his phone to his trousers' pocket. "I'm afraid that I have some business to attend to, so I cannot be of much more help," he told her.

Koko waved him off. "No, no, you've been a great help—all of you. Thanks, a lot. Really. I owe you guys," she said.

Haruhi muttered something that sounded quite a lot like "you have no idea."


End file.
